Bleach: New State Rising
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: A new political organization known as the Universal Humanity Coalition is uncovering the secret existence of the Soul Society. The U.H.C. is being heavily funded by nine major corporations. Their goals are very obscure, and the results of their agendas are being held from the public. The organization has now set it's eyes on a specific entity existing in Karakura Town.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

**Location: New York, USA**

A meeting among nine delegates has commenced concerning an important issue. A rather shady figure at the far end of an ellipse table spoke out, "Is our little operation ready to begin?" Another responded firmly, "Yes! Our Recon Agents are already on rout to the city of Karakura, we should hear back from them soon." A man from across the table asked, "Might I ask as to whom you have selected to locate the Shinenju?" The person who was asked this question replied, "Uh, we have Agents: Daedalus, Prometheus, Helios, and Zeus headed for the seen!" A woman sitting next to the man who had just finished his announcement interjected, "My apologies, but I thought you told me five Agents would be sent to Karakura." An answer flew into the meeting, "Yes five will be sent, but Agent Icarus's deployment has been delayed." Another from the top right area of the meeting chamber spoke, "I must say my colleagues inside the Seireitei have informed me that it is highly likely, that the Shinenju has died." A reply came from across the room, "The Soul Society is not only quick to jump to conclusions, but their Research and Development Department is a joke, you know that!" Another remark flew into the meeting, "Besides my investigators have said otherwise. Several eyes have seen a person exactly as described by the reports from the Soul Society!"

A new statement was brought into the conversation, "The question is not if the Shinenju is alive, but if the information we receive from it, will allow us to pass this new legislation." A reply came from across the room, "Regardless as to whether the Shinenju gives us the answers we wish to hear I took the liberality of contacting several major broadcasting networks. As I speak we have their private pension funds wrapped around our finger, they will say whatever we want."

The man sitting at the far end of the table spoke again, "How are the politicians cooperating?" A response came from right next to him, "They are finally seeing eye to eye with us." Someone else replied, "Yes, it seems suspicion is beginning to rise against the discovery of this new world. I am pleased to say that one or two more ugly rumors about the society will spark a new outlook on them." Another man asked, "Even if we get this legislation passed how can you expect the human race to actually believe our discovery?" "Did you read the bill," a delegate asked. "Truth be told I have not been granted the time nor a copy of it," the man replied. He received a response, "The bill will allow us to place several beckons around the world making any and all spiritual activity visible to the naked eye." The man who had first opened the meeting interrupted, "Okay, this meeting is adjourned for now, we will pick up once Agent Daedalus has sent us some ground information." With that said the nine men and women parted ways.


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: I am sorry if the whole Hichigo event wasn't fleshed out enough, but I have decided to explain it way, way later in the series. Also, the only reason I named him was because it was getting very annoying to keep repeating things like, "The inner hollow did this and that!"_

_**Chapter One: The Worst Day Ever**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

As Ichigo was getting ready for a long day, a strange shock wave rang through his head forcing him to black out. When he came to however, he noticed he was not in the room alone, he saw directly in front of him was the hollowfied version of himself. Ichigo's inner hollow was covered in bruises and his clothes were dispelling smoke however, he was smiling and mockingly waving, he then stated, "Hey there Ichigo!"

In shock Ichigo spoke, "Uh, what the hell?!" His inner hollow replied, "Now before you go on having a spas attack let me explain!" Ichigo responded, "Aren't you suppose to be in my head? What the hell are you doing out here?" The Inner Hollow became frustrated and yelled, "Shut up and I'll tell you! Ugh, to be completely honest I am not sure. I was playing chess with Zangetsu, and well the next minute I'm standing in this filthy place." Ichigo sat for a second with his face buried in his palm. "Okay!," Ichigo spoke aggressively as he stood up, "I am going to school now, and you will sit your ass right here and not do anything." "Oh come on man!" Ichigo interrupted his hollow's protest, "You are gonna sit here, and you're not going to move! You will not touch anything, don't you dare break anything, and don't let Rukia see you!" At that moment Rukia barged in the room, "What is with all of the... uh... who is this?" Ichigo simply fell back onto his bed, while his inner hollow introduced himself, "I am Ichigo's true instincts, and well everything else." Rukia stunned at the site abruptly walked out of the room.

The inner hollow began to laugh and then left the room as well, leaving Ichigo in a furry. When Ichigo finally calmed down he ran down the stairs to see that his hollow had already met his entire family, and was touching every little object in sight. "So does he have a name," asked Rukia standing behind Ichigo. "Come to think of it, no I don't think so," replied Ichigo. Rukia thought for a moment, "Hmm, his name should be Hichigo!" Rukia, now confident in her new name for him called out, "Hey! Hichigo do you mind if we call you that?" Hichigo looked back with his usually creepy smile and said, "Huh? Oh I don't really care what you call me," then he turned and sat on the couch. Ichigo still partially in disbelief as to what he was seeing said, "Okay then, Hichigo we are off now, and I'm going to leave you with one very simple rule, since you followed the others so well that is!" Hichigo looked back at him and chuckled, "Don't worry my not so better half I'm not going to cause anymore trouble, although I am going to Urahara's place soon." Ichigo, about to walk out the door stopped and shouted back, "Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere!" Hichigo replied, "Ugh, do you want me to find a way back into your inner world, or should I just stay out here forever?" Ichigo now looking surprised and replied, "Oh well in that case get going!" Ichigo and Rukia then exited the house, soon followed the rest of his family, but Hichigo once left alone grinned in a very mischievous way.

Later that day Hichigo arrived at Urahara's shop, once inside he began to explain everything that had happened to him. "And so that is what happened," said Hichigo while chewing on a candy bar. "Interesting I must admit, but I have no idea what happened to you, so your gonna have to wait until I can figure something out," replied Urahara. Hichigo now tossing the candy wrapper to the side, grinned and said, "Oh! I was hoping you would say that!" Urahara now looking very suspicious and asked, "Why is that?" Hichigo's smile grew, "Hey Urahara..." Urahara looked up at the white faced imp, "Could you by any chance, make me a Gigai?"

Elsewhere in the city, two men one in a long black coat, and the other in a green sweater, and white slacks where walking down a busy street. "Hey, Agent Daedalus do you know where the hell we're suppose to look for this kid at?" The man in the black coat replied, "Nah actually Prometheus, they said more information will be given by tomorrow." Agent Prometheus looked up at the sky, his circular reading glasses reflected the sun light away from his dark green eyes. He then looked at Agent Daedalus, "Look, I know that we are suppose to be looking for this what-ch a-ma-call-it, but the thing is... this kid is our only lead right?" Agent Daedalus replied, "Yeah what of it?" "Well if he and this... Shinenju were as close as the reports say, then why has he not been seen with it since the incident? Do you think it may be that he has lost his memory of the situation?" Agent Daedalus replied, "Huh?" "If you think about it the Shinenju was reported dead, yet we have confirmed since then, that is not the case..." "Right," Agent Daedalus responded as Prometheus continued. "So then why exactly would they not have had any form of communication since then? If you ask me I'd say that our only lead has just reached a dead end!" Agent Daedalus thought for a minute as the two walked through a crowded intersection. He drove his hand into his perfectly combed black hair and said, "Well that is a good point, guess will find out sooner or later." The two Agents made it to the other side of the street, and almost instantly a girl with purple hair, and amber eyes ran right past them. Agent Daedalus watched her as she disappeared into the crowd. "What is it," asked Prometheus. No reply came, and the two Agents continued on their stroll into this unknown world called Karakura Town.

"Oh crap! I can't believe I took a wrong turn, that lead me eight blocks off path," thought the amber eyed girl as she ran through a current of people. The girl then glanced at her watch, and once she realized the time she thought, "Damn, I'm already over an hour late, I can only imagine how the rest of the day will go! Out off all the students in the world, why was I transferred to a new school?" The strange girl kept running through the streets.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is sleeping behind a book, while Rukia is doodling, Chad is phased out, Uryu is sowing a sweater, and Orihime was reading a magazine. Misato mumbled, "That transfer student is awfully late." At that moment the door flew open, and a man with white spiky hair, black and gold eyes, and a wide grin on his face entered the class and announced, "I am Ichigo's _older_ brother Hichigo, I am a going to be attending this class for a little while!" Immediately everyone stared at him, Ichigo who was well awake now, he then slammed his head on his desk, where he did not move. Rukia was both shocked and giggling, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, along with the rest of the class where astounded. "That settles it, I'm gonna kill him," mumbled Ichigo as his head laid buried on a hard wooden desk. "Hey bro-sef, what? Did you not know I would be joining you here for a little while? Aha-ha!" Hichigo then took the desk right behind his 'brother' and looked maniacally around the room. Misato then spoke, "Excuse me, but are you the transfer student we have been expecting?" Hichigo grinned wider then answered, "Yeah, I can assure you I'm not the person you were expecting, but I am a transfer student!" Misato looked puzzled, "Oh! Well I wasn't told their would be two new students." Orihime leaned over to Uryu, "Uh, did you know Ichigo had a brother?" Uryu pushed up his glasses and said, "Actually Orihime I am pretty sure that's Ichigo's inner hollow." Orihime began to panic and replied, "Do you think he's come to attack us?" Uryu watched him for a minute then smiled and replied, "No I don't know why he is out in the real world, but he is having a lot of fun torturing Ichigo over there so I don't think we have to worry."

As the day progressed Ichigo started to get over his frustration. He began to fall back to sleep, but he was interrupted by the door swinging open once more. A girl with purple hair, and large amber eyes burst in the class panting. Misato looked at her and remarked, "You must be the transfer student I've been expecting..." The girl was able to catch her breath and confirm, "Yeah, sorry I'm late I got lost on the way here!" She bowed before the class and announced "Hello there! My name is Senna!"

On the outskirts of town, at an old warehouse there are two Agents awaiting the return of both Daedalus, and Prometheus. "Ugh, how long are they gonna be," asked a man wearing a white shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of combat gloves. "You know they said they would be gone for most of the day. Agent Helios, why don't we go look around the town as well?" Agent Helios looked blankly at his comrade, "Alright Zeus, where too?" "Hmm, let me think." Agent Zeus was wearing a leather jacket, and black pants. Helios watched him as he toyed with a cattle prod, "Zeus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Agent Zeus smiled and said, "Why don't we go get something to eat Agent Helios? I haven't eaten since we got here." With that said the two agreed and left the warehouse.

At the school Senna was getting acquainted with her new class whilst Hichigo then looked at her for a minute. "Hey Ichigo, Ichigo," exclaimed Hichigo as he tugged on the back of his host's shirt. "Yeah, Yeah what is it?" "Look at that girl up there," Hichigo then pointed to Senna and leaned into Ichigo, "Yeah what about her," Ichigo asked with slight boredom in his voice. "Doesn't she seem a bit... familiar?" Ichigo took another look at her, "Yeah! She does now that you mention it, but if we forgot then I'm sure it wasn't that important..." Hichigo sighed and slipped back into his chair.

As Senna took a look around she notice immediately a head with bright orange hair and a wave of excitement lit from her face, "Is that really Ichigo?! I wonder if he remembers me at all..." She then looked at Hichigo who at this point was staring into space, "Huh, since when are there two Ichigo's," she then sat down and occasionally glanced at the two.

"Oh! Looks like the work begins early Agent Daedalus!" Prometheus had just hung up a cell phone. "Yep," Prometheus continued as he glanced at the notes he took, "Let's see Ichigo Kurosaki, bright spiky orange hair, average height, and brown eyes! Oh, and the commissioner just called too, said that they would fax a picture of this guy tomorrow." The Agents were standing under a street light, "You want me to call Zeus and Helios? We can track this guy down right now, and be done before dinner!" Agent Daedalus looked at him and firmly said, "No! Just because they send a description doesn't mean I'm gonna have my team do some inane work at random. We will begin the search on Monday." The two Agents began walking again, "Uh, everything is starting to close up lets grab something to eat and go back to base," Prometheus proposed. The two agreed and began to walk back down these narrowing streets.

As the class was dismissed for the day Hichigo was preparing to meet everyone, but before he had time to continue his rampage, Ichigo grabbed him and drug him out of the room. As the two entered the streets Ichigo asked, "Okay, what exactly are you playing at?" Hichigo smiled and said, "Well since Urahara didn't know what was going on, and it looked like all of this was gonna take some time. So I decided to raise some hell before I go back into that cramped head of yours!"

Ichigo both furious and exhausted replied, "Ugh why can't you just stay at home?" Hichigo smirked and said, "What you think I'm gonna stay in that house all day? Sorry bro, but I think I'll make my visit here as enjoyable as possible!" "Where the hell did you get the gigai anyway," asked Ichigo, "Oh yeah, Urahara gave me one," replied Hichigo while looking around the city. As they continued to walk down the street Uryu chased after them, "Hey! Ichigo!" The spiky haired duo looked back and Ichigo replied, "Uryu? What are you doing here?" "What, are you not going to introduce us," asked Uryu. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head, "Well that was what I was trying not to..." before Ichigo could finish Hichigo walked right in between them and said, "Hello there I'm wait, Ichigo what were you guys calling me?" Ichigo sighed and answered, "Hichigo!" "Oh yeah I'm Hichigo!" Uryu grinned and replied, "Do you mind if I ask how you got into the outside world?" Hichigo paused for a moment then explained, "Well, I was just minding my own business when suddenly I'm sitting in this guys room," Hichigo pointing at Ichigo, and was about to say something else before he was interrupted, "Excuse me but is your name Ichigo Kurosaki?" The voice came from behind the group, as they all looked back they saw two men, one in a green sweater, the other in a long coat. Ichigo nodded at the two, "Yeah that's me, and who are you?" "You were right Prometheus it is the guy, what are the chances we'd bump into him on our first day here?" Prometheus smiled, "Hello! My name is Agent Prometheus, this is Agent Daedalus." Daedalus pulled out a badge symbolizing an eagle holding the world in it's sharp talons. "Yes we work for an organization most likely you have not heard of. It is called the Universal Humanity Coalition," said Daedalus as he put away his badge. The three friends looked at the Agents and finally Hichigo broke the silence, "So can you exactly what it is you guys want?"

Before Daedalus could say anything else Prometheus Stepped in and announced, "We are looking for something, and Ichigo here is the only hope we have of finding it." "Okay, so what are you looking for," asked Ichigo.

"We are looking for something called a Shinenju," replied Daedalus. Both Hichigo and Ichigo looked shocked for a moment, even Uryu had a strange look on his face. "That name sounds familiar," said Ichigo. Prometheus interrupted, "Well it appears I was right Agent Daedalus..." "Just a moment," responded Daedalus. "Tell me, do you recall anything about the Shinenju," Daedalus asked urgently. Ichigo paused for a moment, "Uh, it sounds so familiar!" Ichigo began pounding his head as if trying to jog his own memory. Agent Daedalus smiled, then pulled a card out from his coat pocket. "Here you go, we will be in town for a few months, so please contact us if you remember anything else," said Daedalus and the two men walked away.

As the Agents left Prometheus pierced the silence, "Don't worry about it, eventually the kid will remember everything!" "I hope you're right Prometheus," replied Daedalus. Prometheus looked at his partner for a moment, "You have been acting rather off lately, whats up?" Daedalus looked down at his feet for a second then stopped walking and faced Prometheus, "Although I really could care less about this Shinenju, the questions we were ordered to ask it do concern me. Lately, I've been wondering if this whole operation is even worth the effort." Prometheus watched the world unfold around him then looked at Daedalus, "To be honest the situation it's self is beginning to get me worried." "What do you mean Agent Prometheus," asked Daedalus eagerly. "Well, what I mean is the previous conflict with the Shinenju, I mean... don't you find it a bit freaky that something on that big of a scale happened, and none of us even knew about it? Hell most of the people directly involved don't remember a thing! I want to know what the hell this Shinenju is. I've got a lot more than whats on this paper that needs answering!" Prometheus then walked off and Daedalus followed.

At Ichigo's house, Hichigo was lying on the sofa flipping through channels, "Oh man there is nothing on right now," he shouted in frustration. "Hey Ichigo," Ichigo turned to look at the imp who has made himself at home, "Yeah?" Hichigo finally found a show to watch and started eating a snack, he then replied, "You remember what those guys said about that Shin... uh Shi... whatever it was called?" "Shinenju," Ichigo corrected "Yeah," said Hichigo with a mouth full of popcorn. "I was thinking that sounds awfully familiar doesn't it?" Ichigo nodded, "I mean as soon as he said that two things came to mind, the Ferris wheel, and that weird girl we saw today!" Ichigo looked stunned for a moment, "Wait what?" Hichigo kept eating, but his host snatched the bag out of his grasp "Hey," complained Hichigo. Ichigo then put it behind the sofa and flipped off the television. "Aw! What the hell man?" Ichigo then asked, "Now tell me what you just said!" Hichigo sighed and repeated himself, "I said, that when Agent Daedalus said the word, Shinenju I thought of the Ferris wheel, and that odd ball we saw today!" Ichigo then looked at this hellion and asked, "Do you remember what she said her name was?" Hichigo thought for a moment then smiled, "Uh no why, was I suppose to?" Ichigo hit him on the head and replied, "Of course you idiot it's a class you're suppose to pay attention! I don't know how you made such a good grade on that damn quiz!" Hichigo laughed and responded, "Ha! First I cheated off of Rukia, second you were asleep for the entire day, and third I think she said her name was," Hichigo thought for awhile.

At that moment however, Rukia walked in, "Hey Ichigo! The new girl Senna wanted to see you." Hichigo then interrupted, "Oh! Hey bro I think her name was Senna!" Ichigo glared at the white faced goon and then replied, "Oh yeah?" Senna then stepped into the living room and Rukia announced, "Oh and Ichigo I'm leaving, I'll be back in a few weeks." Ichigo jumped, and the creature from behind the sofa grinned deviously. "Wait Rukia you're not going to leave me with this psycho are you?!" Rukia glanced at Hichigo, then began to step back from the door, "You'll be fine!" She then looked at Hichigo who was drooling over the idea of being left alone with his host, "Yep you'll be alright, bye now!" Rukia then darted out of the room leaving Ichigo with his newly found freak of nature.

Hichigo, taking such joy in the mischief that he can cause, stood up, began to stretch, and remark, "Ah, well my friend I'm going to take a shower!" Hichigo then walked up the stairs leaving Ichigo staring at the front door, and leaving Senna to wait for Ichigo to shift his attention to her.

Meanwhile Agents Daedalus and Prometheus arrived at their hide out to be met with a note:

"_Dear Daedalus and Prometheus,_

_We've gone on a hunt to find kick ass food, and are also gonna be scouting out some hardcore clubs for tomorrow! Be back later this evening._

_Love, Zeus_

_Screw you, Helios"_

Prometheus put down the note and said, "Well at least they are having fun!" "Yeah," agreed Daedalus. "Well I'm gonna go to bed I am freaking beat my man," exclaimed Daedalus. Agent Prometheus sat down to his computer and responded, "Alright, good night Agent Daedalus!"

As Senna walked towards the sofa she said, "So Ichigo..." she then plopped herself on the furniture and continued, "Why exactly are there two of you running around?" Ichigo slowly came to and replied, "Long story... Wait who are you anyway?" Senna looked down and answered, "So you really don't remember me, do you?" Ichigo looked puzzled, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a scream from upstairs, "Oh my God! This water is freaking cold!" "Idiot," Ichigo mumbled to himself then turned to face Senna, "So what you're saying is that we have met before?" Senna replied, "Hmm, how am I suppose to remind you? Oh well, I guess I'll start from the beginning!" "Uh is this gonna be a long story," he asked. "Oh yeah it'll take a while," Senna answered. "Okay let me go get something to drink," said Ichigo, "You want anything?" "Nah. I'm okay," Senna replied.

When Ichigo came back to speak with Senna however, he found her passed out on the sofa. Ichigo then asked himself, "Why? Why does all of this crap all have to happen in one day?" At that moment Hichigo came down the stairs in a pair of pajamas, and a towel around his neck, "Okay you orange headed freak, I'm going to sleep so tell that girl to get lost and you do the same..." As Hichigo walked closer to the couch he noticed what was on his new bed, "Uh, Ichigo I really don't want to know what happened here, but uh if you're not gonna wake her up then I got dibs on you're room," with that Hichigo darted upstairs.

Ichigo balled his hands into fists and thought for a moment. "Alright, first I'm gonna move this girl to the guest room. Then I'm gonna get that freak from hell out of my room!"

Ichigo had finally moved Senna out of the living room, next was to confront Hichigo. Ichigo threw the door open, "Hey! Get you're ass down stairs!" "Aw," Hichigo complained "Did you kick that girl out of here?" "No, actually I moved her to another room because she wouldn't wake up." Hichigo laughed as he stood up, "You are so soft my friend!" Hichigo the shoved Ichigo out of his room "Well, whatever good night!" As the door shut from behind Ichigo he thought to himself, "Did he just trick me into leaving my own room!?" Ichigo immediately opened the and door yelled, "I'm too tired for this you psycho!" A moment later Ichigo began to drag his guest down into the living room by his feet, then went back up stairs and slammed the door.

Hichigo now lying on the floor next to the sofa thought to himself, "Hmm, whats got him so worked up?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: I know these chapters are long and being uploaded very quickly. Although it may seem like I am just rushing this project I actually have completed the first few chapters a week or so ago._

_**Chapter Two: Hunting for Memories**_

**Location: Karakura Town, Japan**

"Oh my God Daedalus get your ass in here!" Agent Daedalus awoke from his deep sleep and drug himself towards Zeus's call. "Holy Christ, what the hell do you need Zeus," asked Daedalus in a half daze. "Dude! Helios and I found a bad ass club man..." Helios who was sitting next to some newly installed monitoring equipment interrupted, "There is no way in hell I'm going to that place ya lunatic!" Zeus whipped back at him, "Oh! You're going to that club mister! I'm not going alone!" Agent Helios responded, You just want to go to that club because of the ridiculous name!" "Ah no way Helios," exclaimed Zeus. Helios still standing next to the wall with his arms crossed, then looked up at his comrade and replied, "You said it yourself last night! You said, and I quote... He, He look at that club Helios, its called _the Ice_ I bet that place sucks so bad, we should go in just to have a laugh! Case closed, Zeus!" Zeus stood puzzled as of what to say for a minute and then replied, "I didn't say that!"

Helios remained unconvinced, "Ugh! No Zeus I'm not going to a club. I'm gonna use this time to get familiar with the city." Zeus then turned to face Daedalus and by now even Prometheus had entered the room, "So Daedalus, you coming?" Agent Daedalus giggled a bit and said, "Nah, I wouldn't be caught dead in a night club called, the Ice." Daedalus then turned to face Prometheus and asked, "What about you Agent Prometheus?" "Uh I cant, after all someone has to get all of the tech set up, and I would prefer it would be someone who knows what the hell they're doing!"

"Ah, whatever I'll go because I have nothing better to do. I'll tell you guys how terrible it actually is when I get back," with that said Agent Zeus left the room.

The Kurosaki family were finishing their breakfasts when Hichigo's head popped up from the sofa. Hichigo immediately checked the time and looked around the room, seeing everyone was sitting at the dinning table. Hichigo yawned and flung himself back on the couch.

Ichigo was leaning back in his chair and he thought to himself, "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" As he made that thought to himself, right on queue Senna stumbled down the stairs as she had just woken up.

Isshin and Yuzu reacted as expected with shocked expressions, and a lack of knowledge as of what to say about the matter. Karin was not interested in the situation, and Hichigo began to kick his legs in the air whilst laughing hysterically. Ichigo, who was now red in the face allowed his head to hit the table.

Agent Prometheus was alone at the warehouse at this point, and was taking a break from setting up their communication systems to speak with Agent Icarus over his computer. Agent Icarus had long, yet evenly cut brown hair with brown eyes.

"When I get down their I'll have that Shinenju found in a matter of minutes! You stooges will be so embarrassed, you hear me," joked Icarus with a strong Italian accent. Prometheus chuckled and replied, "You won't have the time! Agent Daedalus and I have already found that kid who knew the Shinenju personally!" "Oh yeah," Agent Icarus took a sip of wine and continued, "and just what did he have to say?" Agent Prometheus paused for a second then replied, "Uh, as of right now he doesn't remember a thing! Just our luck I guess."

Meanwhile, Ichigo now realized there would be no way around the conversation as Yuzu and his father were now staring at both he and Senna awkwardly. Hichigo had finally calmed down enough to say, "Well I guess I should get dressed and go see Urahara so you all have fun!" Ichigo grabbed his shirt as he walked past and replied, "Now hold on a second there, you wanna help me explain to them what is going on?" Hichigo jerked away and replied, "Nah, I'm sure you have it covered." Ichigo watched helplessly as his only hope in making the situation easier abandoned him.

Ichigo began to nervously explain the situation, "Okay, y-ya see her name is Senna and..." Before Ichigo could butcher his own story any further Senna stepped in, "Uh, hello I came to see Ichigo last night, and I fell asleep on the couch." Ichigo's father and younger sister were still in slight shock, meanwhile Hichigo was getting a kick out of listening in from upstairs.

Ichigo stood up and backed away from the table, "Ye-yeah so if that's it, then have a nice day now!" Ichigo then grabbed Senna by the arm and ran out the front door with her. "Why is he so popular with the girls," his father asked himself aloud with a more relaxed voice. At that moment from upstairs the family could hear a burst of uncontrollable laughter!

Senna and Ichigo had now cleared some distance from the Kurosaki house, and had been walking for some time. Senna stopped at a street and turned to Ichigo, "This is the place we first met when you had that other Soul Reaper girl with you, do you remember?" Ichigo looked around for a moment. It was bright outside despite the very cloudy skies. Ichigo then replied, "Uh, besides all of the other times I've been through here..." Ichigo noticed Senna was not at his side. "Hey! Senna! Where did you go?" "I'm over here," came a response from the crowd. Ichigo looked behind himself to see that Senna was looking at a reflection of herself in the mirror, fiddling with the yellow bow in her hair. As Ichigo approached her she said, "Man! I wish I didn't lose the red bow you bought for me." Ichigo then remembered coming to this location with Rukia and seeing Senna for the first time.

"You're a Soul Reaper," asked Ichigo with an astonished look on his face. Senna smiled and looked back, "Uh, well I guess you could say that!" Senna paused for a moment then asked, "Do you remember me now Ichigo?" Ichigo looked around a bit more then replied, "Uh, I remember meeting you here... that's it." Senna's simile grew, "Well that's good enough come on there is a lot more we need to see!" She then grabbed Ichigo's arm without warning and dragged him to the next location.

Hichigo was pacing around his host's room when Kon yelled, "Who the hell are... y-you?" As Hichigo looked at the talking stuffed animal Kon's voice became very shaky. Hichigo grinned, he then keeled before Kon, and replied, "Are you really just now noticing me?" Kon now sweating nervously at the pail demon's wide grin said, "Uh well yeah you look like Ichigo did you just dye your hair?" Kon became even more worried but smiled nervously and continued, "And change you're eye color?" Hichigo's grin quickly faded, being replaced by a more annoyed expression. He then plucked Kon up off the ground, "Did you just call me Ichigo," he asked peering threateningly into Kon's eyes. Kon panicked and responded, "No! No! I would never say anything like that!" Hichigo's grin came back followed by an amused look in his eyes, he then tossed Kon behind him and firmly said, "Good!"

Kon looked up and hesitantly asked, "I-If you're not Ichigo then who are you?" Hichigo then turned around and answered, "Since you're so damn curious I'll tell you. I have no name but that Rukia chick decided to call me Hichigo so we all settled for that, regardless of how stupid it sounds!" Hichigo then returned to his pacing, Kon still watching him walk around the room asked, "What are you doing?" Hichigo turned to him, "Damn you're noisy! I can see why Ichigo doesn't care for you very much!" "Hey!" Kon yelled back, "Ichigo is just jealous of my relationship with Rukia!"

Hichigo then fell to the floor laughing to the point of holding his stomach and rolling in his own hysteria. "It's not a joke you ass," yelled Kon as he looked down on the devil that mocked him. Hichigo then looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Okay Kon, you must lay you're moves on Rukia when she gets back," Hichigo then resumed to laugh. Kon now frustrated interrupted, "Okay fine! By the time I'm done with her she'll be all over me!" Kon then visualized praise from Rukia however, Hichigo interrupted his fantasy, "Okay big man you wanna make a bet?" Kon paused then said, "I would but I can't, Ichigo won't let me use his body for something like that, and I can't do too much in this body!" Hichigo looked devilishly at Kon then said, "Oh! Don't you worry I'll get Ichigo out of his body! You just worry about how you're gonna win this thing." Hichigo looked around and pondered about what the prizes will be. Kon then said, "Alright if I win you have to..." Kon then remembered an American movie he saw the other night then continued, "You have to kneel down to Ichigo and say, you complete me!" Hichigo covered his mouth as if he were about to vomit then responded confidently, "Okay and if I win I get to cut your leg off!"

Kon stood stunned at Hichigo's sadistic look, "Uh... how about something less violent," Kon suggested, but Hichigo would hear non of it and debated, "You mean to tell me you want me to say something like that, but you can't take a lost leg?!" "No! Saying something embarrassing isn't as bad as losing a leg," yelled Kon. Hichigo thought for a moment, "Don't worry, I'll have that Quincy guy sew it back to you're body." Hichigo then thought of a way to trick Kon and continued, "But if you are right about Rukia then why are you so worried? Hell, this is child's play for someone like you Kon."

Hichigo then stepped behind Kon and to create a false since of hope he put his hands on the stuffed toy's shoulders and said, "Think about how much better Rukia would treat you if you pull this off." Kon drooled over this idea and agreed without hesitation, Hichigo simply smiled.

Agent Daedalus was walking down a busy street when he received a phone call. Daedalus took the phone from his coat pocket and looked to see if a caller ID would appear, no such thing did. He then answered the phone, "Hello? This is Recon Agent Daedalus of the Universal Humanity Coalition speaking!" "Ah! Yes Agent Daedalus," the phone responded. "This is Arnold Simmons from the Council of Delegation." Agent Daedalus now startled responded, "Oh! My apologies sir I had not been expecting a call from you today." "Yes, the desire to contact you took me by surprise as well, so I apologize in advance if I am disturbing you." Agent Daedalus immediately responded, "Oh! No sir! I was just getting my bearings on Karakura." The voice on the phone paused for a moment, "That is very good to hear, so I take it you and you're team are doing well in that place?" "Yes sir," assured Daedalus.

"Well I'm glad to hear such good news! I know you and you're team have just arrived and all, but the rest of the council is expecting a report for Monday's meeting. Can you fill me in?" "Uh Yes sir," replied Daedalus. "Well you would be correct, we have not made much progress, we are still setting up the equipment you sent with us. However, yesterday Agent Prometheus and I bumped into the Kurosaki kid." Agent Daedalus paused, waiting for a response from the other end of the phone, "Go on!"

"We asked him about the Shinenju and he said that while the name sounded familiar, he had no memory of his in counter with it. I gave him my contact information, and he agreed to notify me if anything came to mind." The phone then spoke out, "Well in that case I am happy I called you, I will bring this up in the meeting, and at any luck we can send you some more information. Well that will be all for now Agent good luck to all of you out there, be safe!" "Thank you sir," replied Daedalus, "We will!"

Elsewhere in the city, Helios and Zeus where walking through a shopping center. Helios looked over at his comrade who was half walking, and half dancing to the Tetris theme music. This continued for some time the Helios stopped and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "I'm getting my grove on, duh," exclaimed Zeus. Agent Helios had short white hair and blue eyes. He had a heavy Hungarian accent as was the country he was born from and constantly had a since of realism. Although he is a very quite guy, and Zeus is a very loud and out going partner they have always gotten along.

Every time Zeus spoke his voice carried slightly, due to the constant voltage moving through his body. His eyes were bright blue along with the whites of his eyes having an electrified blue tint to them.

"Ya know Zeus I was thinking," said Helios unaware that Zeus was to enthralled in his music to be listening. "We've been stationed out here by the UHC right?" Realizing he was getting no response he looked at Zeus who was nodding his head, not thinking that Zeus was just dancing to his music rather than agreeing. "So then tell me why the hell where we stuck in that old warehouse?" Helios waited for a response but none came. Helios then snatched off Zeus's headphones and yelled, "Hey! Did you hear me a at all?"

Zeus blinked at him for a bit then answered, "Yeah, yeah... something about, lunch right?" "No," exclaimed Helios, "I said I was wondering why they shoved us in that dusty warehouse!" Zeus turned to him, "Didn't they tell you?" Helios shook his head. "We were put their for security reasons." Zeus continued. "The commissioner briefed us on the reason. He said that their might be a few terrorist groups out looking for the Shinenju as well, so he said we should set up in a more scenic location."

Senna had led Ichigo to an entertainment/shopping square in the middle of town. "So," she said walking through the empty rows of seats facing a stage. "Does this place ring any bells?" Ichigo looked around the square for a moment and replied, "Not really I've never been here before." Senna thought for a moment on a way to jog his memories. She then darted off, "Wait here she called out, keep an eye on those lights!" Ichigo left looking very unamused sighed and waited, occasionally glancing at the lights.

A few minutes had passed and he saw several people looking and pointing at the roof where the lights were hung from. Ichigo looked up and saw Senna standing near the edge. Shocked Ichigo stood ready to leave his body in case he needed to catch her. She then began to balance on the cord holding up all of those little light bulbs. She then slowly made her to the other side of the wire. As she tip toed to the other side Ichigo began to remember everything that happened to he and Senna in this area. Ichigo was shocked by what he had just seen, and the crowd cheered. She vanished on the next roof over head. A few moments rolled by and people began to look around for this strange girl.

A voice then rang out behind Ichigo startling him. "Did you see me," Senna asked, as she was preforming a little dance of excitement. Ichigo looked back smiling and said, "You were actually able to make it to the other side this time." Senna was overjoyed that her idea worked. The crowd began to notice in her and started clapping. She stood next to Ichigo but before she had a chance to bow to them. He grabbed her and rushed off the scene.

"Where are we going now," asked Ichigo. "Do you remember our incident at the shrine," Senna asked in a more grim way. Ichigo noticed this change in her attitude. "I really don't know how I can remind you about what happened here, but I can at least tell you," said Senna as they entered the grounds. "This is where the we led that kid to meet his father." Senna continued, "And this is where we were standing when..." "When the Soul Society tried to arrest you," interrupted Ichigo in a harsh voice. Senna looked down at the thought of all that happened in this location. "You don't need to go on Senna, I remembered as soon as you stepped in here with me." Senna becoming more depressed (as to what is to come rather than what they are viewing now) she still managed a smile and replied, "Come on, follow me!"

Meanwhile, Hichigo was visiting Urahara again. "So... did you figure anything out," asked Hichigo with a curious expression on his face. "Yeah, I did," Urahara continued, "So what I was able to come up with, is that this seems to be an extremely rare phenomenon you two are experiencing." Urahara took a sip of tea then continued. "Now, at the moment I can't say for sure whats causing it, or how to stop it. In the mean time it looks like you guys will just have to put up with each other until I can figure all of this out." Hichigo smiled and replied, "Well okay thanks anyway."

Prometheus was sitting at his computer when Daedalus walked back into the warehouse. "So hows the place coming along," he asked. Prometheus, still looking at his monitor responded, "Uh, a few more cables need to be plugged in, but other than that we are good to start this search."

"Simmons just called me," announced Daedalus. Prometheus now interested in what his comrade had to say turned his chair around and replied, "Really? What did he want." "Ah nothing much just a report on the events that have happened since we arrived." "He wanted a report this early," asked Prometheus. "Yeah," answered Daedalus, "He said he needed any info we had for his next meeting on Monday."

"I see," Prometheus replied. Prometheus turned back to his computer, "I spoke with Agent Icarus today." Daedalus smiled, "Oh yeah? How's he doing?" "Still as arrogant as always."

As Senna was leading the way to the next location Ichigo stopped and asked, "Hey are you hungry? It's about lunch time." Senna's stomach began to growl. She smiled and replied, "Well I guess I can't say no."

The two found a place to sit and waited their food. Ichigo was staring off into space, Senna watched him for a moment, "Hey Ichigo," she exclaimed as Ichigo looked back at her. "So tell me, its been about a year or so since we've seen each other. What have you been doing all this time," she asked happily. Ichigo scratched his head and recalled all of the conflicts he had been through since his first encounter with the purple haired girl sitting in front of him. He then nervously said, "U-uh, not much Senna, not much at all." Senna laughed and replied, "Well its good to see you're staying out of trouble!"

Senna took a drink, and Ichigo looked down to notice a bright red object poking out of his pocket. He pulled it out to discover it was in fact a red ribbon, similar to the one his new friend is wearing in front of him. Ichigo then remembered how he acquired this random object. "Hey Senna," he said holding the ribbon in his hand. "Did you say early I bought you a red ribbon?" Ichigo then gave the ribbon to his friend.

She grew excited, "Ichigo! Where did you find this?" Ichigo replied, "Uh one day I was walking across a bridge and I found it." Senna, smiling with joy asked, "You kept this?" "Uh, I felt like it was important so I guess held on to it. I just never took it out of my pocket."

Helios and Zeus where now sitting at a sushi bar. Helios looked around to see the Japanese relics displayed on the walls of this establishment. Zeus was too busy eating to notice Helios's distraction. "Hey Helios," Zeus said as he halted his eating, Helios turned his attention to his colleague. "What do you think this legislation will do to us," Zeus asked in a concerned way. Helios replied, "Exactly what it says on paper." "No, that's not what I mean," Zeus paused for a moment and looked out the window. Zeus watched as the whole world as it's destiny unraveled around him. He watched as people went about their lives. He viewed the pigeons gathering on the street corners pecking at dropped food. He stared at the cars speeding by, he then turned to Helios and continued. "I mean the result of this legislation, people now are happy do we really want to expose them to this new world?"

Helios sighed and leaned back in his chair. As Helios turned to look out the window he replied, "If we don't people will keep disappearing. If we do not take control of our own world, incidents just like, or maybe worse that the one we are investigating will keep occurring." Zeus looked out the window as he heard his partner's monologue. "You see Zeus, we are at an age in which the Soul Society can no longer defend us efficiently. Even though they have lived for hundreds if not thousands of years, one cannot deny this simple fact." Agent Helios took a sip of his sake and continued his speech. "Those savages are still charging into battle with nothing but black robes and swords. With the new knowledge we will gain from this legislation, and from what we already know, will mean the time for us to defend ourselves. These Reapers are no longer necessary and are becoming more trouble than they are worth!"

Agent Zeus thought for a moment, "Well I really can't argue with that! So... are you gonna go to the Ice with me?" Helios sighed, and the two continued their lunch.

"Okay let me go to the bathroom and we will go to the last two places on the list," Senna stated leaving Ichigo behind to wait for her. Ichigo looked out at his home town still shocked as to how much he forgotten. He must have waited for a few minutes before Senna returned. She came back wearing the red ribbon, "Okay lets go." Ichigo then followed her to the next location.

The two arrived at the bridge Ichigo must pass across almost every day. Senna stopped abruptly in the middle of the path then walked over to the railing. "Do you remembered anything about what happened at this place," Senna asked as she leaned over the rails to look at the water. At first Ichigo did not but as he studied Senna in contrast to the setting. He then slowly began to the remember.

A voice rang in his head as he looked at the river, "I'd rather sacrifice myself then let you die!" Ichigo now realizing the intensity of what happened here, from entering the Valley of Screams, to exiting it. He looked back at Senna stunned, "Did you really sacrifice yourself to save us?" Senna with a blank expression on her face nodded, "Well looks like you remember this place," she then took his hand, "Come on there is one more place we need to see."

The two came to a less populated place of the city. Senna's grip on on Ichigo's hand was tightening, "Uh, Senna are you okay," Ichigo asked with a concerned voice. Senna turned her head a little as she continued to lead her amnesia struck friend through this empty street. "I'm fine," Senna assured. The two kept walking for a few more minutes when she abruptly turned into a private cometary. "This is where my entire family was buried," Senna informed as she finally released Ichigo's hand. "You're entire family," Ichigo quietly murmured in shock. Senna turned down into a side path, "And this is where I was buried," she pointed to a grave with a barely readable name carved onto it.

Ichigo sat down to inspect the grave. He sat there for a long time, he noticed how drastically the lighting had changed, even darker clouds have moved in at this point. Ichigo felt a slight mist coming down from the sky. As rain drops formed and thickened he realized what had happened here.

The rain cleared out almost as quickly as it came. Senna, who was no sitting on the ground behind him kept a close eye on his facial expressions. Ichigo, now able to recall everything that had happened to the two of them was unsure about how to react. He slowly looked up at the sky as he recalled his final moment with Senna. He remembered Rukia informing him that he would have no memory of the events that had happened. He had also recalled the agreement he made with Senna to meet her again.

Agents Helios and Zeus had returned with several shopping bags in there hands. "Well Helios looking at the time I'll go ahead and go to, the Ice," exclaimed Zeus and with that he ran out the front door.

Agent Helios sighed and went into the main room where Prometheus was hard at work on untangling wires and fixing a circuit breaker. Helios interrupted him, I thought you'd be done by now Agent Prometheus." Prometheus crawled out from the bowls of a cyberpunk cave to meet his comrade.

"Ah well normally I would be, but I screwed up some of the wiring here so now I have to fix it." Prometheus then returned to his work, "So where is Zeus, is he off to that club?" Helios chuckled and replied, "Yeah that idiot just left." Prometheus was now twisting in bolts, "Hey where is Agent Daedalus," asked Helios. "Huh, oh he was taking a cat nap, but that was about four hours ago so I'm sure he's somewhere around here." "Thanks Prometheus," Helios replied and dismissed himself from the room.

As the day grew darker Ichigo worked up the courage to face Senna again. "Hey, Senna." Senna, who at this point was almost asleep responded, "Ah! What?" Ichigo still facing the grave replied, "I never did take you for a ride on the Ferris wheel did I?

As the two left the grave yard Senna now hopping around the casually walking Ichigo. Ichigo stopped and asked, "Hey Senna where exactly have you been staying lately?" Senna stopped and looked back at him, "Uh, I've been going from one place to the next." Ichigo knowing that Rukia wont be back anytime soon said, "Why don't you stay at our place for the time being." "Hmm, sounds fun just be sure to keep that Kon guy on a leash," she responded happily.

The two were now boarding the Ferris wheel, and as the two began to rise up into the sky Senna looked out at the world now shrinking below her. She was being overwhelmed by her own joy, but as she looked back at Ichigo she noticed he was not as happy as herself. She turned to Ichigo smiling and asked, "Whats wrong?" Ichigo looked at her, "I just can't believe that all of that really happened, and you're, you're still alive too!" Senna leaned her head against the window, gazing at the lights illuminating the city. "Believe me I don't know how it happened either. At first it felt like a dream I just woke up somewhere. At first I thought you, and everything that happened was all in my head. But the next day I saw you on that bridge." Senna looking at the bridge they visited earlier continued, "I decided not to approach you because I didn't think you would remember me and I thought that would cause you a lot less trouble." Ichigo now joining her in viewing the city and replied, "When I had brought you to your grave, did you really mean what you had said?" Senna looked at him with a lack of understanding as to what was asked, "Where you really happy?" Senna with watering eyes looked at him and replied, "Yes!"

Agent Zeus was on his way to the Ice. "Oh man this is gonna be so boss," he exclaimed to himself. Zeus was now at the front door to this exciting new club. He took a deep breath and stepped in. Zeus took one look around, and went right out the front door.

Hichigo was lying on the couch busy doing nothing, except of course for throwing Kon up into the air and catching him. Almost like a father does with his infant son except, this was a lot more violent. "Ahhh," Kon cried as he ascended and descended. Kon screamed, "You ass! Stop, put me down you freak of nature!" Hichigo just continued to laugh and toss Kon even higher. The front door opened and in came Ichigo followed by Senna who was eating some cotton candy. "Hey Ichigo whats up," asked Hichigo as he continued to toss Kon up and down. Ichigo approached the couch, "Ichigo, you gotta to help me this guy has lost his damn mind! Help me," screamed Kon. Ichigo followed Kon with his eyes as he went up and back down, "So, what are you up to Hichigo, torturing Kon? That's cool." Kon replied, "What!? How dare you Ichigo, I though we were friends," Kon then continued his whining and Ichigo grew irritated. He then reached into a drawer and tossed some duct tape to Hichigo. "Here! If you're gonna keep doing that then at least shut him up," said Ichigo. The devil lying on the couch complied and began struggling to quite Kon down.

"Hey have you seen my dad anywhere Hichigo," asked Ichigo. Hichigo, still struggling to duct tape Kon's mouth replied, "Uh, I t-think he's up s-stairs." Hichigo then looked down at Kon, "Damn it would you just be still already?" As Ichigo and Senna went up the stairs, Hichigo took notice into what Senna was eating and called out, "Hey Ichigo what gives? You get your little girlfriend some cotton candy but you didn't get any for me?" Ichigo grew red in the face and harshly replied, "First she's not my girlfriend, secondly I hate you!" "Uh, fair enough I guess," Hichigo replied as he resumed his torture.

Agent Zeus walked into the warehouse's main room to discover his partners had already begun eating dinner. "Hey Zeus that didn't take long," chuckled Helios acknowledging a fifteen minute gap between when he left, and when he walked back into the room. Zeus looked at Helios with a dark expression on his face. Daedalus put down his plate and asked, "Did something happen?" Zeus then looked at Daedalus, "Oh, you mean besides the fact that that club turned out to be a Sadomasochist ice skating rink!?"

Immediately Helios and Prometheus fell on the floor laughing, and Daedalus could barely stand up. "Holy shit dude," cried Prometheus as he began to lose control of his laughter. Zeus still looking horrified announced, "I'm gonna go take a bath, and go to bed." Zeus was about to leave the room when he commented, "Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure I witnessed a murder!"

With that said the others began laughing even harder as Zeus frightfully walked out of the room, but before he could exit however, Helios managed to say, "H-Hey Zeus," Zeus turned to look at him and Helios continued, "I'm ice, ice baby!" The others laughed maniacally and Zeus left the room completely.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is in the process of explaining to his father why he has invited yet another female friend of his to stay with them for awhile. "And, that's what happened," said Ichigo wrapping up his false story. Isshin, shaking from the idea of allowing her to stay agreed. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki," exclaimed Senna whilst eating her cotton candy. The two then departed to Ichigo's room leaving Isshin to follow covertly behind.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Monday's Meeting**_

**Location: New York, USA**

**"**Is everyone present," asked the shady figure who usually leads these meetings. "Everyone is accounted for, we are all ready to begin," confirmed another. "In that case," the man at the head of the table continued, "We will start with your report Simmons." A man with clean cut black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black formal business suit stood from his seat. He then moved to the opposite end of the table and announced, "I have spoken with Agent Daedalus concerning operations in Karakura. Daedalus informs me that he and his team are holding up very well and have made progress that I think you, Dr. Brooks will be impressed with." As Arnold said this he pointed to the man who began the meeting. Brooks looked at him with a spark interest in his blue eyes, "Then what have they found?" Arnold jumped at the answer, "He and Agent Prometheus had met with Ichigo Kurosaki!" Brooks smiled lightly as Arnold continued, "Now, although the boy had no memory of what happened, as anticipated. He did confirm the name sounded familiar to him."

"Is that all," asked Brooks. "Yes I have also told Agent Daedalus that we would have another lead for him to follow... is that the case?" "That is primarily what this meeting is about," commented a woman sitting close to where Arnold was standing. Arnold then took his seat and another man stood up. "What do you have for us, Dr. Bain," asked a man sitting near Brooks. Bain began walking around the room and stated, "The scientists within the Coalition, along with a small department we have set up in MIT. Were able to discover the last known location of the Shinenju on record." "Ah! I see," replied a voice at the table. Bain continued whilst looking out one of the large windows in the room. "Now Arnold, I have faxed you the address so please get that information to our Agents as soon as possible." Arnold turned in surprise, "Uh, yes of course!" "Bain," said a voice from behind him, "Can you explain to us what this place is?" Bain turned around, "The place we have discovered is a private family cemetery. However, we have yet to learn then name of the Shinenju."

"So how are the Agents suppose to know which grave belongs to it," asked Arnold. Bain paused for a moment, "That will be the tricky part, the fact is..." Bain was interrupted by a woman sitting at the far end of the table. "I apologize for this interruption, but what if we were to take a log of everyone that was buried in that cemetery. Now based on records you say this Shinenju is an adolescences, is that correct?" Bain confirmed, "Yes!" The woman then continued, "So then why not look through the rosters of all the schools in Karakura and see which name matches?" The entire delegation looked stunned at this brilliant idea. "That is ingenious Dr. Hadley," Arnold exclaimed, "I will tell the Agents to go about this right away!"

Brooks then interjected, "Well that settles that situation for the time being. Lets move on there is much more to discuss." "Uh yes I have brought a topic to the table that I feel everyone here should take into consideration," announced another woman from across the table. "As you all know, once this legislation has been passed we will have to work hard in finding a way for the Coalition to create a central government on a universal scale." "Go on Mrs. Frau," encouraged Brooks. "Yes, thank you Doctor," she replied as her speech went on.

"My company, and all of yours have made unbelievable financial sacrifices to insure that the UHC has a chance on the world stage. My CEO wishes for me to ask as to what the Coalition has planned, for growing into a world power on its own?"

Dr. Brooks addressed the situation as he is the spokesman for the UHC, "The Coalition has decided to view what parties arise from the discovery of the Soul Society. We have determined that two groups will defiantly form, first a conservation movement to remove the Shinigami out of our world, and more liberal group that will want constant access between both worlds. The Coalition, as all of you are well aware is here to see that a purely Nationalist movement gains the power. The power we will gain over our own world will directly influence your company's income, and ability to profit over the laws we set against the Soul Society."

"Well said Dr. Brooks," replied a man sitting to the right of Bain. Frau then spoke, "Uh, I am confused so you are saying the Coalition will not create a party of it's own?" "That is correct, Mrs. Frau. Which ever party suits our interests the best will be the one to get our support, both politically and financially."

"Is that all for now? I am seeing only finance left on the list for discussion," asked a man sitting next to Dr. Bain. "Uh there is one more thing I would like to inquire the council about before we move on," said a woman from across the room. "Yes, and what would that be," asked Brooks. The woman responded. "Our operation in Hong Kong... just when exactly is it scheduled to begin?"


	5. Daedalus's Scary Story

_Sweet Dreams!_

_**Daedalus's Scary Story**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

The Agents were sitting around a camp fire they had constructed in the warehouse. "So, Daedalus you said you had a story for us," Zeus asked. Prometheus was roasting a marshmallow, while Helios was eating some popcorn, and Daedalus was sitting in a chair above his comrades. "Yes," confirmed Daedalus. "In the spirit of the season I am going to tell you all a freaky as hell story!"

The Agents leaned in, to hear this story. Daedalus then continued, "Once upon a time, in a country far, far away." "Hold up! Hold up," Helios exclaimed, "Is this gonna be one of those shitty cabin in the woods slashers?" "Nah," Daedalus replied, "There once lived a government that was always fair and good to it's people." "Yeah right," smirked Prometheus. "Damn it guys let me finish this stupid thing, so we can go get drunk," Daedalus exclaimed. The team settled down and the story continued, "But one day this great government made a terrifying decision. They decided to raise the property taxes by 15%!"

"Holy shit," Prometheus cried. Helios fainted, and Zeus began shaking as he looked around the dark room nervously. Daedalus continued, "Then in the same week, the national GDP tanked by a clean 75%!" Helios who was beginning to rise from the floor, fainted again. Prometheus then begged, "No! No more!" Zeus hugged the pillow he was once sitting on.

"So now, every time Halloween rolls around, it is said that the ghosts of that old nation will wonder around to collect taxes on this dark anniversary. Hope to God, they don't knock on our door!" Daedalus then sat back in his chair.

At that moment they heard a knock at the warehouse door. The team looked towards that direction. "Oh no," cried Zeus, "It's Satan's tax collectors! Every man for himself!" Once Zeus said that the entire team went into a panic, and began to run around the warehouse, repenting.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Chasing Answers**_

**Location: Karakura Town, Japan**

The Agents were board out of their minds: Prometheus was playing himself at a game of chess, Zeus was shocking himself with a car battery, Helios was playing with a knife, and Daedalus was building a house of cards.

The card house was almost higher than Daedalus's head when his phone rang causing him to jump, and knock over his masterpiece. Daedalus now considerably angry answered the phone. "Hello this is Agent Daedalus from the UHC speaking." "Hello Agent Daedalus this is Arnold Simmons calling again, I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Daedalus looked down at the ruins of his card kingdom and replied, "No nothing at all." "Ah that is good I have just gotten back from the meeting. You are in luck!"

Daedalus's eyes opened wide. "We have a new lead! I just faxed you the address of the cemetery where the Shinenju was last seen." "That's good to hear," remarked Daedalus. "Now here is what I want you to do," continued Arnold in a hastily and excited voice. "Go to that cemetery write down the names of everyone buried there, then get the lists of students attending each school in Karakura. I have faxed you some forged papers that will get you the documents you need." Agent Daedalus was following as best as he could. "After you do that, look for any name that matches between the attendance rosters, and the names you get from the cemetery! Got it?" Daedalus scratched his head, "Uh, I think so?" "Great," the phone replied, "Call if you find any names, bye!" With that Arnold hung up the phone. "Daedalus who was that," asked Helios. Daedalus replied, "Uh!?"

Uryu and Chad were walking to there homes through an empty street. "So what do you think about that white haired guy Uryu," asked Chad. Uryu's face became grim, "He is someone we need to keep a close eye on." Uryu then looked at Senna as she danced around Ichigo, "But to be more honest I think we should also keep an eye on that purple haired girl." Chad looked at her for a minute, "Senna? Why?" Uryu stepped closer to Chad ensuring he was not to be heard by neither Ichigo or Senna. "Well I didn't tell you this but the other day I went to meet Ichigo's inner hollow, and these two men from some government agency came up to us." "Who were they," Chad asked with a whelm of curiosity. "That's the thing! They didn't give us names but call signs." "Call signs," Chad asked.

Uryu responded, "They're code names given to people in both spy agencies and even in some areas of a military. They said their names were Agents Daedalus and Prometheus. They also said they were looking for something called the Shinenju." Chad looked shocked and immediately turned to Senna. "See," Uryu continued, "I think that girl is the Shinenju!"

"Okay Ichigo I'm going to stop at my family's grave site I'll meet you at your house," stated Senna as she backed away from the group. "Alright," Ichigo called back.

As Senna grew closer to the graveyard she noticed four men were walking into the site. She hid behind the corner of a concrete wall and slowly followed them in. She jumped behind the first stone and watched them.

"Okay guys start taking names," called Agent Daedalus. "Do we have to do this? I thought that Ichigo guy was gonna lead us to the Shinenju," Zeus complained. "Yes Zeus we have to. Besides, I told you, that kid had no memory of what we were talking about," replied Daedalus. Zeus sighed and began writing down names. Senna studied them for a moment then noticed shadows moving behind her. She then dove a few graves over to see several men in full combat suits, and touting assault rifles poor into the gate.

Helios announced, "Guys, we've been compromised!" The four Agents stood to their feet. "What the hell are you terrorists doing here," called Daedalus. Senna watched carefully, and witnessed a large man in heavy body armor step to the front of the group.

"So Daedalus long time no see," the man called. "Do you really want to fight us," Agent Daedalus asked with pride. "Well no we were hoping you guys wouldn't be here, but I guess its just not our day." Prometheus interrupted, "If you think you're going to walk out of this alive then today is really not your day!" Senna continued to watch as both sides began to aim weapons at each other. "Oh we don't need to live. As long as we kill your asses, mission accomplished," replied the rival at the gate. Senna noticed that the Agents were very relaxed, and the soldier on the opposite side, although with all of their resources looked scared out of their minds. Agent Daedalus stepped closer to his enemies. "So, why are you looking for the Shinenju?" The man chuckled and replied, "Only because you Coalition pigs are out of the pin!" Senna heard some brush moving from behind her and she ducked behind the grave.

She then heard several ungodly screams of pain and automatic weapons firing off. Senna, now shaking at what she had heard, peaked over the tombstone. She saw the soldiers previously standing at the gate were all killed in a brutal fashion. She also saw the Agents in the back had not moved. She then noticed Agent Daedalus looming over the once bragging soldier now lying in a puddle of his own blood. "So, tell me what were you gonna do if you found the Shinenju," Daedalus asked.

The soldier looked at him and grinned. As he coughed up blood he replied, "We were gonna kill it, and you bastards would never be able to complete your agenda!" Daedalus smiled, "Do you really think we need a Shinenju to unify this world?" The soldier's eyes opened wide in shock. "Don't worry John," Daedalus chuckled, "I'll gift wrap whats left of your head and send it to your wife!" "You bastards! You're all corrupt! Y-You're all the same," choked John. "Yeah, maybe that's true," Daedalus replied sarcastically. With that said Agent Daedalus crushed John's head with his boot. Senna then slumped back behind the tombstone, still processing what just happened. Daedalus announced "Okay! We'll do this tomorrow everyone just go back to the warehouse, I'll join you guys later." Daedalus then completely disappeared and the rest of the team walked out of the cemetery. "What about the bodies," asked Zeus, "I'll call a disposal crew to come get them," replied Prometheus. Senna switched out of her Gigai and into her Shinigami form. "I should probably follow them," she thought to herself.

She slowly followed the three Agents as they walked casually through the city. She watched as they joked and laughed as if the entire incident at the graveyard had not happened. Eventually the three men lead her to the outskirts of town, to an old warehouse. Senna hid behind some brush and waited for them to enter their base. "I'll give them some time to settle in. That should make it easier for me to have a look around," she thought.

About twenty minutes rolled by and Senna decided to slither into the Coalition base. She entered the warehouse with extreme caution only to see Agent Helios, sitting in a chair with his back to her, cleaning his assault rifle. She crept into the main room to see a huge amount of equipment. Large monitors with access to security cameras all over the city, wire tapping equipment, and several computers. She approached it slowly, she then looked to the right side and saw that Agent Prometheus had fallen asleep on top of his chess game. She poked through some of the E-mails and other documents concerning troop deployment, and future operations. She then noticed a flash drive. Senna immediately plugged it in and copied everything that seemed important onto it. She then quietly tip-toed out the door.

Senna arrived at the house to see Hichigo watching TV, and Ichigo's sisters rummaging around in the kitchen. She smiled in relief that she was able to get away from the warehouse without being seen. She walked into Ichigo's room. "Hey I'm back," she announced. Ichigo was lying on his bed reading a book, he then glanced up at her and replied, "Huh, oh okay." She sat down at Ichigo's desk and asked, "Uh can I use your laptop?" "Yeah its under the table," he replied. She pulled it out, but before she could pull the flash drive out from her pocket Agent Daedalus came to visibility as he was relaxingly sitting in Ichigo's open window.

Senna was both shocked and frightened by what she had seen. Ichigo jumped in surprise and yelled, "Ah! Oh. Its you Daedalus," replied Ichigo. Daedalus smiled, "Sorry for the interruption but I thought I should tell you something." Ichigo then asked, "Hey how do you know where I live?" "It is really amazing to have about three private investigation service that has access to military grade spy satellites. Don't you agree," he replied flatly. Ichigo, now stunned replied, "I guess so," "Listen I came by to tell you that we were investigating the last known location of the Shinenju." Both Ichigo and Senna became nervous when he stated that word. "But my team and I were attacked by some traitors of the UHC!"

"What," replied Ichigo as he was trying to follow all of this. "I came here to warn you. If they know about the locations the Shinenju was reported visiting. Then they damn sure know about you and your friends." Ichigo sat up quickly, "What the hell are you saying, that my friends are in danger?!" "Yes, actually but calm down you are more than capable of dealing with them." Ichigo leaned back against his bed. "Just remember, the only people from any government agency you need to trust right now is my team and I. If anyone else approaches you claiming to be part of the UHC, you kill them!" Before Ichigo could get a word out Daedalus disappeared.

"When were you gonna tell me that there are people out searching for me," Senna demanded. "Uh, well to be honest I forgot about them myself until Daedalus showed up just now," replied Ichigo nervously.

"God damn it Prometheus," screamed Zeus at the top of his lungs. Prometheus woke up from his cat nap and ran to Zeus. "Whats wrong," called Prometheus. Zeus was in the shower room. Prometheus had entered the room, and Zeus pointed at the floor. "What kind of demented experiment are you running this time!?" Prometheus looked at his creation and smiled, "Its just a simple mold experiment." Zeus responded, "Mold experiment my ass! This shit is some kind of biomass!" Prometheus looked at the large black spores growing and visibly breathing on the floor. "Ah! You just don't get it Zeus." "Get what," asked Zeus angrily, "I get the fact that I'm probably staring into the gates of Hell!" Prometheus put his hand on Zeus's shoulder, "You'll be fine, they haven't even evolved into carnivores yet!" With that said Prometheus left Zeus to face his worst nightmare. Zeus then thought to himself, "Did he just say carnivore?!"

The hour was growing late, Ichigo had already fallen asleep a few hours ago. Senna grew terribly exhausted as she kept reading through E-mail after E-mail. She looked over at Ichigo for a moment then lied her head down on the desk still watching as he slept. Only a few seconds would pass before she followed suit.

At about two AM Ichigo woke up and looked out into his dark room, he saw Senna sound asleep at his desk. He proceeded to carry her to the guest room. However, as he opened the door he saw Hichigo as he was headed from the restroom over to the stairwell. He looked at Ichigo awkwardly and whispered, "What have you been doing to this poor girl?" Ichigo replied, "Shut the hell up and go back to sleep!" He then continued to carry Senna to her bed, "Hey you bastard you're not the boss of me," Hichigo replied in a hushed voice. "I swear to God if you don't get your ass down those stairs I will beat the hell out of you," replied Ichigo angrily.

Hichigo quietly chuckled and returned to the darkness. Ichigo rolled his eyes then placed Senna in her bed. He then returned to his room, closed his la top, and went back to sleep.

The next morning however would prove to be most irritating as he was awoken by a surprise attack from his father. Ichigo grabbed his father's fist from below the blanket and tossed him out the window.

He then stepped down the stairs, Senna, Yuzu, and Karin where eating breakfast and Hichigo was sound asleep. "Hey you idiot," Ichigo yelled while looking at the lazy hollow. Hichigo began to stir, "Get the hell up or you're gonna be late!" Hichigo sighed as he slowly raised from his canopy of pillows. "Ugh, I'm beginning to hate that class of yours," replied Hichigo. "Well if you weren't so desperate to piss me off you would be able to sleep all day," Ichigo exclaimed as he sat at the dinning table. "I have no regrets," Hichigo confirmed as he fell off the couch, in an attempt to wake himself up.

The front door flew open and entered in Isshin, who was covered in dirt and shrub leaves. "Ha ha, well son looks like you have some really good reflexes," he said. "Please stop attacking me in the mornings," said Ichigo with an irritated tone, "Its really annoying." Hichigo who was now slowly orbiting the table interrupted, "Yeah especially when you two start screaming!" Isshin slowly shifted into Hichigo's perimeter. "The hell are you doing," Hichigo asked with an awkward look on his face.

Isshin replied, "Think fast," he then tried to kick Hichigo in the head. However, Hichigo grabbed his leg and flung him across the room. Hichigo then sighed and replied, "You suck!"

Agent Helios walked into the main room to join his three comrades for breakfast. As he sat down he said, "Hey Prometheus..." Prometheus looked up at him. "Do you know that your mold experiments have grown eyes?" Agent Prometheus looked shocked at what he had just heard, "Are you sure you saw eyes? They should still have a good month to go before they develop any organs like that!" Helios replied, "Oh yeah! Those were eyes!" Prometheus looked at him curiously, "Yep, because I'm pretty sure the biggest one winked at me," Helios confirmed.

Agent Zeus then joined the conversation, "Prometheus, are those really mold experiments?" Prometheus looked at him comically and replied, "Well yeah what the hell else would they be?" Zeus looked down at his feet and replied, "Well, to be honest they look a little like mushrooms you've injected with radioactive steroids!" Prometheus looked around nervously for a moment then replied, "Uh, I can neither confirm nor deny that..." Agent Zeus sighed in disgust then walked out of the warehouse.

Hichigo was listening to Misato as she drowned on and on about the lessons she had planed. "Ugh, at this rate I'm going to die of boredom," he exclaimed to himself. Hichigo then got an idea, and a greedy smile took form on his face. He then leaned into Ichigo and whispered, "Hey check this out." Ichigo watched as the devious creature then pretended to be sick to his stomach. "Uh, excuse me," said Hichigo with one hand in the air and the other covering his mouth. Misato looked at him awkwardly, "I am getting really sick over here," Hichigo announced. Misato then replied, "Oh do you need to take a step outside?"

Hichigo then stood up and began to move closer to the door, "Uh, well I spoke to my doctor yesterday, and he said that if I felt like this again I should immediately return home!" Before Misato could debate Hichigo darted out the door. "Poor thing," Misato said to herself, she then returned to her class and continued the lecture. "He is a damn good actor, I'll give him that much," Chad thought to himself. Senna grew irritated that she didn't think of that idea first, and Ichigo simply rolled his eyes.

Hichigo was now standing at a street corner, "Hmm, what the hell am I suppose to do now," he thought to himself. "I could go back and torturer Kon, but it gets old after awhile." He began to walk along the different shops and offices. "Well I guess I could go back to Ichigo's house and watch TV until I can think of something better to do."

Hichigo stepped in the house to see Isshin in the kitchen. Hichigo looked at him strangely and asked, "What are you still doing here?" "Working," Isshin replied, "Oh that's right, your clinic is here!" Isshin nodded, Hichigo then grinned at an idea that sparked in his head. "Hey Isshin," Hichigo said. He looked at the hollow, "Do you need an assistant," Hichigo asked with a blood thirsty look on his face.

Zeus had finally returned to the warehouse, and Daedalus stepped in the front of the room. "Okay, here is the plan. Prometheus, you and I will take names from the graveyard." He then looked at Zeus and Helios, "Now, I want you two to go and collect the attendance rosters from the different schools." Helios then looked up at his fellow Agent, "What if we run into those rebels?" Daedalus looked back at him and replied, "What do you think? You kill them on sight!" The squad grinned at this thought, and Daedalus dismissed them to their duties.

Isshin began to go over everything Hichigo was to do, "Okay several patients have appointments for the day, so I am intrusting you to be my assistant doctor!" Hichigo saluted with his usual sickly smile and replied, "Yes sir! Dr. Hichigo to the rescue!"

Hichigo was sitting on the couch watching television when Isshin walked in. "Our first patient has arrived." Hichigo darted to see his first victim. He walked in to see a girl with black hair, and light brown eyes. Hichigo began thinking of covert tortures he could use. Isshin introduced his new assistant, and Hichigo simply smiled insanely at her. "Okay Hichigo you take this clipboard and ask her the questions I've written down." Isshin handed him the clipboard and continued, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Hichigo watched as he left and then turned to face his patient. "Hello," she said pleasantly. The imp glared at her and asked, "What kind of symptoms are you experiencing?" She responded, "Fever, stuffy noise, and... that's it!" Hichigo now looking awkwardly at her replied, "What!?" The woman looked shocked at his aggressive reply. "You mean to say you came here and all you have is a damn cold!? Get the hell out of here!"

She then ran out the door, a few minutes later Isshin walked back in, "Uh, were did our patient go." "I threw that idiot out," Hichigo replied. "What, why," Isshin asked. "Because, all she had was a cold!" Isshin sighed, "Even if it is a minor cold we still have to run some form of treatment!" Hichigo looked at him in surprise, "What? You can't be serious!"

Prometheus and Daedalus arrived at the graveyard. "The disposal team did a pretty good job Daedalus," Prometheus exclaimed. "Not even a drop of blood remains," he continued. "Okay, start writing down names," Daedalus ordered, "You start on the left, I'll start on the right!"

Awhile later, "God Daedalus! This place is seriously unorganized, its freaking cluttered too," Prometheus remarked. "Just keep writing those names," replied Daedalus. As Prometheus moved from grave to grave he began to look at the dates, "Hey Daedalus!" "Yeah," he replied. "Are you seeing the dates on these tombstones? Some of them go back to the early thirteenth century!" "Yeah, I am seeing that. What about it," Daedalus called back as he quickly jotted down names. "Well it brings up a few questions," Prometheus replied, "Like what?"

"Well it was said in the reports that a Shinenju is the embodiment of lost memories, right?" "Yeah that's it," Daedalus confirmed. "Well I know it's probably been asked a lot but, there are three things I can't get off of my mind." "Whats that," asked Daedalus. Prometheus continued, "One, why does the Shinenju embody it's self as a random person? Two, what does it take for someone to be susceptible to the take over of a Shinenju? And three, if a Shinenju sacrifices it's memories, and lived within a person who was never meant to exist in the first place. Then how the hell is it still alive?"

Daedalus stopped taking names and starred at the grave in front of him. He thought on all of these questions for the longest time. He listened to the crows squawk as they passed by, and the crickets chirping in this oh so silent land of death. He then turned and replied, "Those questions are only sparking more questions. I have the answers to none of them, except the last one!" Prometheus immediately stopped writing and turned to face his partner. Daedalus then continued, "If the Shinenju sacrificed it's memories, then what we are chasing is no longer a Shinenju. If the host was never meant to exist, then the moment the Shinenju died, would be the perfect moment for the host to change that fact!"

Senna could not focus in for a second. Her mind was too occupied by so many questions. "Why are these men looking for me? What are they planning to do with me? Hell, what are they even planning?" Senna then thought of one especially frightening E-mail she must have read over three times.

"_To: Agent Daedalus_

_Date: 9.13.10_

_Agent Daedalus, I am sending this message with the hopes to inform you of your operations in Karakura Town. The U.H.C. has recently taken a serious interest in an entity known as the Shinenju. Well, we have taken interest into the incident surrounding this entity. It appears that a conflict did indeed break out over this creature. We have received confirmed information that this incident, if gone wrong, would spell doom for our civilization. As we looked through the records of this entity we found some disturbing news, the Shinenju has died. We currently have dis-proven that theory, and are sending you to recover this creature and interrogate it. All of our companies are ready to see the Coalition be launched to the world stage! We are all ready to reap the endless financial rewards of a global national community. Dr. Bain assures me this operation will be able to pass a new legislation. The Reveal Act, is what the commissioner has named it. The act will allow us to place certain beckons around the world, revealing spiritual activity. Once we pass this bill and have shown the world what exists right under it's nose, the Coalition will gain the power it craves, and we will gain the money we crave. Your team will be dispatched right away. All but Agent Icarus, we have received some logging errors and will have to delay his deployment. More information will come to you once you are in the city. It is critical to find this entity, and get the answers we need to hear!_

_Good Luck, Doctor Martin Brooks"_

Senna couldn't figure out what this would all mean in the future. She then looked over at her orange haired friend. "And why did he not tell me that I am being searched for?"

Zeus already had six rosters in his arm, and was walking through the city. "Well, at least I didn't get stuck with the crap tone of private schools in this town," he thought to himself. "I mean, how many damn schools does one town need? Its a pretty big place, but it doesn't need seven freaking public schools, and eleven God forsaken private schools!" Agent Zeus continued the rant in his head as he walked through the highly populated streets.

At the clinic Hichigo was getting ready for the next poor sole to fall into his care. A mother and her young son walked into the room, Hichigo grinned at them. "Okay lets hear about some symptoms," he said with a demonic smile on his face. The mother partially intimidated by Dr. Hichigo replied, "He has been running a high fever lately, and his joints have been achy, along with constant coughing." Hichigo smiled as he saw the results on the clipboard, "Your son has the flu," he exclaimed confidently. "What should we do," the woman asked. Hichigo replied, "Wait here," then he ran out of the room.

Hichigo came back and announced, "I think I can cure him!" He then grabbed some plastic gloves and slowly put them on. He pulled a large knife out of his back pocket and looked at the kid. "Are you ready for surgery," he asked with a large grin. Isshin walked in and the mother grabbed her son and fled the room. Hichigo looked both disappointed and shocked. "What the hell are you up to," Isshin asked. "I was applying treatment," Hichigo replied with a confused expression on his face.

Isshin now irritated asked, "So... Whats the butcher knife for?" Hichigo glanced at it and replied, "Well I heard on the TV that in Europe the doctors would bleed the patients out in order to heal them!" Isshin sighed and glared at the hollow, "You do realize how long ago that was practiced, right?" Hichigo nodded, "Then you must also realize that bleeding the patents out, not only didn't cure them, but it often killed them!" Hichigo scratched his head, "Yeah, maybe I should have watched the documentary all the way through." Isshin then replied, "Okay, why don't you watch me treat the next patient that comes in," Hichigo sighed and agreed.

Helios was sitting at a restaurant waiting for his feet to stop throbbing. The day was growing late and Helios had completed his mission. "Why? Why did I agree to check the private schools," he thought to himself. "That bastard Zeus set me up!"

Helios eventually made it back to the warehouse to see everyone was waiting on him. "Well its about time," joked Daedalus. "Screw you," Helios replied exhaustively. He then handed Daedalus the private school rosters. Daedalus turned to Prometheus who was busy at his computer. "Here Prometheus," Daedalus then tossed the papers onto his desk.

Senna and Ichigo returned home only to meet Dr. Hichigo. "What the hell have you been up to," asked Ichigo. "Oh, nothing," replied Hichigo, "Nothing except saving lives!" Ichigo looked at him cynically and replied, "You don't even know the definition of saving a life." "Sure I do, it's uh," Hichigo kept thinking for a while but said nothing. "Yeah that's what I thought," replied Ichigo. Senna yawned then interrupted, "I'm going to go to sleep, good night Ichigo!" "Good night," Ichigo replied as he scolded the ghostly doctor.

Prometheus must have been scanning the documents for hours. His eyes then opened wide, "Holy shit," he said to himself. Zeus who was fiddling on his phone behind Prometheus asked, "Whats wrong?" Prometheus then uttered, "I found it!" Zeus looked up and responded, "What!?" Prometheus then called out, "Daedalus! Call the Commissioner!"


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The Enigma**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

The next day had come and the Agents were loading their weapons. "So are we just gonna barge into that class," asked Helios. "Politely, Agent Helios. We will raid the class with manors," Daedalus answered, as he tucked his silenced pistol in his coat. "Helios," Zeus called and then he tossed a clipboard to him. Helios caught it and Zeus informed, "You hold onto the questions!"

"Are we ready to finish this mission," asked Prometheus. The team finished gathering equipment, ammo, and weapons then left the warehouse.

Ichigo, Hichigo, and Senna were headed to their class. Hichigo then said, "Ugh, you guys are so damn slow! I could crawl to that school and still beat you!" Ichigo grew irritated and replied, "Then why don't you just go ahead of us?" Hichigo smiled his usual creepy smile and replied, "Maybe I will," he then walked past them. Senna then said, "You never told me who that guy was." As Ichigo watched the hollow walk up the street ahead of them he replied, "You really don't want to know." Senna looked to the side then abruptly jumped onto the fence that they were walking past and balanced herself on it. Ichigo then turned to see what she was up too, "What are you doing?" "Oh I wanted to find a more creative way to travel," she responded as she followed along on the fence.

Senna then lost her balance and fell Ichigo just barley managed to catch her, and then threw her back on her feet. "You should really think about not doing that," Ichigo exclaimed. "Oh its fine, you worry to much," she said as they continued to walk through the city.

Hichigo entered the school grounds where he saw Orihime. He grinned and walked up to her. "So," he said from behind her. Orihime jumped and whipped around. She looked at the demon in front of her and nervously asked, "What do you want?" Hichigo chuckled and replied, "To frighten you," he then walked off.

Hichigo was walking down the hallway, and heard someone scream out his name. Hichigo sighed and grabbed Keigo by the collar. He then threw Keigo across the hallway, and turned to enter his class.

Agents Prometheus and Helios were standing in an ally watching the school. "You guys see anything," Helios asked on his radio. "Nah," came a response. Agents Zeus and Daedalus were standing at the side of the school. Daedalus then took the radio out of Zeus's hand and stated, "Okay the coast is clear!" The two Agents in the ally then covertly shifted to to meet their comrades.

"It looks like there are no rebels around," whispered Daedalus. "Now is the time to make our move," responded Zeus. "Yes," Daedalus confirmed. The team checked their weapons and moved into the school.

The class had already begun it's lessons for the day when the door swung open. Misato looked at four men walk into the class. "Excuse us, we are sorry to bother you but, my name is Agent Daedalus," he then pulled out his badge. Prometheus stepped up and confirmed, "I am Agent Prometheus. We are Recon Agents for the Universal Humanity Coalition." Misato looking puzzled and asked, "Is that some kind of government agency? Tell me one of my students isn't in any trouble!" Helios replied, "No ma'am, no one is in trouble! However, we need to borrow one of your students for a moment." Misato then asked, "Who are you looking for?"

As they were speaking Senna's stomach sank, while Ichigo, Hichigo, and Uryu were listening carefully to everything the Agents were saying.

"We are looking for a," Prometheus paused as he looked down at a peace of paper. "Senna!" Misato then pointed to a purple haired girl sitting in the front of the class. Agent Daedalus then looked at her and stated, "We need to ask you a few questions. If you would just step in the hallway." Senna shaking nervously walked out of the room silently. Agent Zeus closed the door behind them.

Helios tossed Prometheus the question list. "Okay, I am Agent Prometheus, and I am going to ask you a few questions," he said calmly. Senna nodded and Prometheus continued, "Uh, You are the Shinenju, is that correct?" Senna, to afraid to lie replied, "Yes." "Now our reports say that the Soul Society tried to incriminate you is this also correct?" Senna confirmed, and Prometheus moved on. "Do you feel as if they were willing to use force to bring you into custody?" Senna thought on the conflict for a while and nodded. Prometheus asked a few more basic, almost propaganda like questions. He then came to the last one, "After you were captured the Soul Society fired a very lethal and dangerous weapon to end the conflict, is that true?" Senna answered, "Yes."

Prometheus then said, "Okay that's it, except one more question." Prometheus then tossed the clipboard back to Helios and asked, "So tell me. What happened to you in the time that you supposedly died, and when you showed up on radar again?" Senna grew shocked at the question and replied, "I-I'm not sure, I know something must have happened." Prometheus with a blank look on his face walked off. Helios followed, and Zeus leaned into Daedalus. "So that's really the Shinenju," he asked. Daedalus replied, "Yeah it is." "Not as impressive as a I thought," smirked Zeus. Daedalus then approached her. "Now you are not to repeat any of these questions to anyone! Understand," he asked in a threatening voice. Senna still looking very intimidated asked, "W-What?" Daedalus then pulled his pistol out of his coat, and aimed it point blank at her head. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Senna then replied, "No sir!" The Agents smiled, then left the scene.

"I don't understand it Daedalus," Prometheus announced. "Whats that," he asked. Prometheus then responded, "Why not just kill it. I mean we have what we came for, so why did the Commissioner order us not to kill it." Daedalus sighed, "I don't like it either. Yet, he said on the phone last night, do not kill the Shinenju we may need it for future reference." "The hell kind of reference material would that thing have," asked Helios. "Hey I'm just repeating what was said." Daedalus continued, "But to be honest though, I think a dead Shinenju just isn't good business. After all, sending us down here coasted a lot of money!"

The day was finally over and Senna along with her two spiky haired friends were on their way back to the Kurosaki house. "So what did they want," asked Ichigo. The question startled Senna and she replied, "Oh! They just had a few questions." "What about," Hichigo asked. Senna thought back to the moment when she was looking down the barrel of Daedalus's gun. "You are not to repeat these questions to anyone!" As she remembered this phrase she replied, "Uh, I don't really know." Both Hichigo and Ichigo looked at each other awkwardly, and they continued to walk down the street.

Senna plopped herself on the couch. As she began to relax Kon latched onto her chest, "Welcome home Senna!" She grabbed him by the neck and shouted, "Go harass someone else!" She then through him towards Hichigo, "Deal with him," she said irritably. Hichigo grinned at the helpless creature. "You're hopeless, you know that," Hichigo asked as he tossed Kon out an open window. Hichigo then followed his host upstairs. Ichigo sat down on his bed and Hichigo started to look through the closet. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing in there," he asked his hollow. "I'm looking through your stuff," Hichigo replied confidently. As Ichigo was about to get up Kon wiggled his way into the window.

"You freak, what are you thinking!? I got attacked by a stray dog," Kon yelled. Hichigo then grabbed Kon and jumped out of the window with him. "What the hell," Ichigo asked himself. He then locked his window ensuring neither of them would try to climb back into his room.

"What are you doing," Kon slurred dizzily. "I'm gonna play fetch with that mutt you saw," Hichigo replied as he looked around the driveway. Kon panicked and was able to worm his way out of the demon's grip. Hichigo was about to chase him when he disappeared under a black and red temporal. This startled Kon until he saw who had come to his aid. Noba, Ririn, and Kurōdo ran up to Kon from the brush. "Huh why are you guys here," Kon asked, still slightly disorientated. "Well we were here to see Ichigo, but we ran into you instead," Kurōdo complained.

Ichigo was reading a book while lying on his bed. "Holy shit," Hichigo cried as he fell from the sky. Hichigo fell right past Ichigo's window screaming. Ichigo jumped and looked out the window. He saw his hollow face down in the drive way, and Kon no where in sight. He started to chuckle, and ran down the stairs. "Did you just get your ass kicked by Kon," Ichigo asked while laughing at the hollow now slowly rising off the ground. "I have no idea what the hell just happened," Hichigo replied, holding the back of is head.

The two walked back inside, Ichigo ran back up to his room, and Hichigo approached the couch. "Hey you," Hichigo said looking at Senna. "Go your ass upstairs and talk to Ichigo or something I need to lye down for awhile," he said while rubbing his neck. "Fine," Senna replied angrily as she ran upstairs. Hichigo then fell on the couch.

The four mod souls were now running through an ally when Ririn yelled, "Hey! He isn't chasing us." The group stopped and turned to face each other. "Now what," asked Kon. "We cant even see Ichigo since we saved this guy," Kurōdo replied whilst glaring at Kon. "Maybe we can sneak into his window," Noba replied. "Good idea," Ririn responded.

"Ugh, Ichigo I'm bored!" Ichigo looked up from his book and replied, "Yeah I can see that." Senna was sitting at Ichigo's desk fiddling with a pencil. She looked over to see that Ichigo was still not paying any attention to her. She then threw the pencil at his head. "Ow! What the hell," he complained. "I said I'm bored!" Ichigo slowly lowered his head back to the book when yet another pencil hit him in the head. "What!? Where the hell did you get another one," he asked in surprise.

The four mod souls then pored into Ichigo's window. "Uh, what are you guys doing here," he asked the toys as they started to jump off of his bed. "We came to see how you were doing," Ririn replied. "But we were held up," she continued glaring at Kon. Senna then grabbed all of them except for Kon and squeezed them, "Oh! You guys are so cute!" Kon then yelled out of jealousy, "Hey what about me." Senna then smirked at the lion and replied, "You're just a pervert!"

"Its nice to see you guys again," Ichigo replied as he stood up from his bed. Hichigo then barged into the room. "There you are you little bastard," he yelled as he approached Kon. Kon slowly began to back away, "I don't know how you did that, but you've got some explaining to do!" "No! No, I didn't do anything," Kon replied in a panic. He then grabbed Kon by the leg and drug him out of Ichigo's room like in some cheesy horror move. "He isn't very pleasant," Kurōdo remarked. "I just hope he doesn't find out I was the one to do that," Noba replied.

Daedalus had been working on his house of cards for a few hours now. He was using a step ladder to place cards at the top. "I've a-almost g-got it," he exclaimed to himself as he struggled to put the final card on top. At that moment Agent Icarus busted into the room. "Hey guys, I'm here early! Lets go kick some ass!" He then ran to Daedalus not noticing his creation, "Whats up Daedalus!?" Daedalus then jumped out of Icarus's way. He then landed right onto the tower of cards. "Oh you still build these," he asked as he stood up covered in cards. Daedalus grew enraged, and tackled Icarus.

Karin knocked on Ichigo's, "Hey Ichigo, Urahara is on the phone!" Ichigo then followed his sister out of the room leaving Senna to play with the mod souls. "Hello," Ichigo said as he took the phone, "Ichigo! Listen there is something I need to talk to you about." "Yeah what is it," he asked. "You by any chance wouldn't have heard of anything called a Shinenju would you," Urahara asked. Ichigo paused for a moment, "Uh, you mean Senna?" "Is she there with you," asked Urahara. "Yeah," Ichigo answered. "Then I'll need you to come by here alone if that's not too much trouble. We need to talk." "Uh okay," Ichigo replied in a confused voice. "I'll be right over."

"Hey Senna," Ichigo called from the door way. "I'm going out, I'll be back later." Senna stood up, "Oh cool I'll go with you." Ichigo then responded, "No I want you to stay here." "Uh, okay Ichigo see you when you get back."

Ichigo then arrived at Urahara's shop. "Hey I'm here," he called out. "Ichigo! Back here," Urahara called out. Ichigo followed Urahara into their usual meeting room, he noticed as well that Yoruichi was also in the room. "Whats going on," he asked. Urahara took a sip of tea and replied, "Some people came by looking for you, and this Shinenju." Ichigo looked puzzled as he knew the Agents had no reason to look for Senna. He then remembered what Daedalus had warned him about.

"What did they look like," he asked. Yoruichi replied, "They were wearing full body armor and masks." "And," Urahara interjected, "They left this address, in case we found out anything." He handed Ichigo a piece of paper. They continued to speak for some time. "Okay, thanks for the heads up Urahara."

As Ichigo left the room Urahara stopped him, "Hey Ichigo." He turned to look at Urahara. "Why do you think its taken so long for the Senna to contact with you? After all, she remembered everything, including where you live." Ichigo thought for a moment, "I'm not sure," he replied.

Later that night Daedalus's phone rang, "Hello!" He listened to the voice on the other end of the line, "Oh Ichigo! How are you?" Daedalus paused for a moment, "Whats the address?" Zeus walked up behind Daedalus as he was writing down the information. "Okay thanks Ichigo we'll head over there tomorrow, and deal with them!" He then hung up the phone. "Something wrong," Zeus asked.

Ichigo hung up the phone and turned to Hichigo. "Hey, Hichigo." "Yeah? What do you want," he asked. "What do you think of Senna?" Hichigo turned to his orange haired identical. "What do you mean? I could care less about her!" Ichigo thought for a moment, "I mean, this whole situation is pretty weird!" Hichigo stood up, "You know I was thinking the same thing. I think its time you and I get to the bottom of this enigma!"


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Brian Greenman**_

**Location: New York, USA**

Brooks was sitting in his office, speaking with his receptionist. "Dr. Brooks," she said as she handed him a file. "We have both good news, and even better news for you today." Brooks smiled, "Would that have anything to do with this file?" "Yes," she responded happily, "In this file is a report from Agent Daedalus. However, the Coalition has been analyzing the political scene, and we may have found a candidate!" Brooks looked confused by this, "Candidate? I thought the plan was to wait and see which politicians arise from the Shinigami issues." "Uh, there is also a note from the Commissioner to explain what's been going on!" Brooks began to flip through the file, and his receptionist dismissed herself.

Brooks then took out the report by Daedalus, the document reads:

_"Once we received the order to inspect the last known location of the Shinenju we immediately followed suit. However, we were attacked by a group traitors from the Black Mutiny! We came back the next day and completed the objective. The name turned out to be Senna, and to my knowledge no last name. We then tracked it to the Karakura High School were we then confronted it._

_The questions were all answered correctly. However, there is something I would like to let Dr. Bain know of. Agent Prometheus and I were discussing this anomaly, and we came to an interesting conclusion. We feel as if though what we have found was not a Shinenju, but rather a person. Specifically, the person the Shinenju took form in. Agent Prometheus would love to discuss this theory with Dr. Bain as soon as we return._

_-Recon Agent Daedalus, Team 1"_

_P.S. I have documented the Shinenju's exact words and they will be stapled to this report._

Brooks became excited, he then looked the document in the file.

_"To Doctor Martin Brooks,_

_I am pleased to say we may have found a very decent and promising young man in England! He is a Nationalist by the name of Brian Greenman. Since you are the delegate of the UHC, I must ask you to contact him as soon as possible. He is currently leading a heavy campaign against the entire UK government. We have been amazed at the things we here about him. This man is exactly who we need! I have left a sticky note with his contact information on the back of this paper._

_-Commissioner Rudolf Heinrich"_

Brooks flipped it over and looked at the information for a moment. He then picked up his phone and began to dial the number.

**Location: Birmingham, England**

Greenman had black hair, clear blue eyes, and a perfectly cut goatee. He was wearing a suit, and sitting at a dinner party when someone called his name. "Brian someone on the phone would like a word with you." He then cheerfully looked around the table and said, "Oh! I'll be right back!"

"Hello," he said as he listened for a voice. "Is this Brian Greenman," the voice on the phone asked. "Yes sir, what can I do for you," he asked happily. "My name is Doctor Martin Brooks. I am the delegate of both Exxon Mobil, and the Universal Humanity Coalition. "Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you! Although I must say I have never heard of a Coalition like that before." The phone replied, "I would expect not we like to keep to the shadows. But, we have taken some interest into you, and your campaign." Brain paused for a moment then responded. "I see, now is that good or bad?"

Brooks chuckled and replied, "It will be outstanding I can assure you sir! The Coalition along with nine major companies would like to assist you in your campaign!" A wide grin grew on Brian's as Brooks continued to speak.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Senna**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"God damn this kid is a freaking nut case," Hichigo exclaimed to his orange haired partner. "She's not that bad," Ichigo refuted. "Ugh, damn man I don't know how you put up with her for hours on end!" "I think you're just over reacting," Ichigo replied to the grumpy hollow. "And what is taking her so long," Hichigo whined. "Dude she's looking around in that store, and she just walked in! Give it a rest," Ichigo replied. Kon who was sitting on Hichigo's shoulder then interjected, "Yeah Hichigo, shut up!"

The hollow grew irritated and threw Kon into the bush behind him. Afterwords, they noticed Senna walking out of the store. "Ugh finally," Hichigo sighed. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the complaining imp and waved Senna down. Kon began to crawl back onto Hichigo. The white monster looked at the stuffed toy, then snatched him off of his leg. "Here you hold onto this clown! I can't take it anymore," Hichigo said as he tossed Kon to Senna. "Eww," she replied as she caught him. "Can we go home now," Hichigo asked in an annoyed tone. "No," replied both Senna and Ichigo.

The three were walking along a street, Senna was skipping around ahead of her escorts. "Ugh, I thought we were suppose to be interrogating this brat," Hichigo remarked. Ichigo replied, "I never said I was going to interrogate her. I just said the situation we're in is getting pretty weird. You're the one wanting to bother her about it." Hichigo looked at him in surprise, "What!? Who else am I going to, _bother_?!" Ichigo watched the purple haired anomaly in front of him as he listened to his hollow's argument. "I mean seriously Ichigo, its all her fault any of this is happening in the first place!"

Ichigo then interrupted his hollows protest, "Hey, its not her damn fault those Agents were looking for her. She didn't do anything wrong so stop penning the blame on her!" Hichigo rolled his eyes and continued to drag on. As the two turned a corner they realized Senna had disappeared. "Huh, Senna," Ichigo called. As he walked on ahead, a figure jumped out at him from the ally, "Boo" Senna exclaimed as she jumped from the dark ally. Ichigo, who was well in a state of shock replied, "Why do you have to keep doing that?"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, they heard two voices coming from towards the back of the ally. "I told you already, I am not here to explain the reasons behind this. You just need to hand over the evidence and our Agents will take care of the rest." The three walked close to a wall as they heard the voices go on. "Yeah, yeah here you go." "The Coalition thanks you for your understanding!"

A very strange looking man carrying a file, while wearing a black suit, black tie, and dark shades then came from around the corner. He looked to his left to see Ichigo and his friends as they were previously listening in. "Ichigo Kurosaki I take it?" The man looked into Ichigo's eyes. Although he couldn't see the man's eyes behind those shades, Ichigo felt very fearful for some reason. "Uh sorry about that," Ichigo said as he slowly let his guard down. The man then glanced at Senna and Hichigo. "You kids really shouldn't be ease dropping on other conversations, it just isn't polite!" "I'm sorry about that," Ichigo said as he scratched his head. "I'll let it pass this time. After all you can't really blame childhood curiosity," the man remarked. Ichigo then asked, "Do you work for Agent Daedalus?" The man smirked and replied, "Hardly, Agent Daedalus works for me!"

The man began to walk away until Ichigo called back, "Hey! Whats your name?" The man turned slightly and replied, "My name is Agent Davis Young." He then walked away. Senna rushed out of the ally to see where he was headed, but when she stepped onto the side walk she saw no trace of him.

Meanwhile the two Ichigos went to see the man Young was previously speaking with. The man was a police officer, he was sitting down on a small stoop. Ichigo asked, "I know it's none of my business but could you tell me what just happened?" As the man looked up he saw Senna walking in from behind Hichigo. "Y-you're the Shinenju, right," he asked. Senna hesitantly nodded, "Well in that case I guess I can tell you a few things as to whats been going on around here. What do you want to know?" Ichigo replied, "What evidence was that guy talking about?" "The evidence revolving around the Shineju's original life." Senna gasped, "Wait, what do you mean? Like the life I once lived!?" "Yeah, well kind of," the officer continued. "These government types from overseas walked in and started demanding all of these archives." "Archives," Hichigo asked. "Yeah some MIB's or whatever started asking for this almost archaic murder case." Senna looking confused interrupted, "Wait! Wait, I thought you said they were looking for evidence of my physical life before I became the Shi... whatever its called?" "What is your name," the officer asked. "Its Senna!" "Senna," the officer continued. "Its not that they were looking for information about your life, but about your murder!"

Senna's eyes opened wide in shock and Ichigo stepped in, "Hey! How do you even know about the term Shinenju anyway!? This all seems pretty far fetched for a cop to be going on about!" The officer replied, "I know, at first I thought it was dog shit! Well, I had a look around and found some crazy stuff, but that's neither here nor their. Then these guys walked in the department yesterday, wanting some info about the Senna case. I was digging it out for them when I started to glance at it myself. But those Agent guys gave me the creeps so I gave them what they asked for and that was it!" "Senna case," she asked in horror, "Please tell me what happened!" "You don't know," the cop asked in shock. "No, I don't know much of anything about what happened to me when I was actually alive!"

"Ah Jesus Christ! That case was rough even for a cop from about three hundred years down the line to read. I really don't think you want to know!" Senna grew frustrated, with tears welling up in her eyes she yelled, "Why can't you just tell me!?" "Look, I really don't know all the details but I know were you can find them!" The officer then looked around him and leaned into the group, "That guy, Davis Young, he's been putting all of your information into a private storage shed near the north side of the river!" Senna looked at Ichigo, "Can you take me there?" Ichigo looked at her hesitantly but then complied. The three were about to leave when the officer called out, "Hey!" The group looked back at the officer, "What every you do, don't let those Agent guys see you!" Ichigo nodded and they left the scene.

The three were walking towards their destination, Ichigo glanced worriedly at Senna, who was walking close to his side. "Hey! Uryu," Hichigo called at random startling the other two that were already with him. Ichigo looked around and sure enough Uryu was running up to them. "I almost didn't see you guys," he said as he caught up to them. "What are you all up too?" "We're going to investigate my murder," Senna said darkly. Uryu was both shocked and confused by this statement. "Uh," he started to speak but Hichigo interrupted, "We'll explain on the way, you wanna help?" Uryu, still very puzzled nodded.

They arrived at the storage unit cautiously. "Okay careful, I'm sure those Agents are around here somewhere," Uryu remarked quietly. Senna began to flip through files. "Hey look at that," Kon said pointing to a stack of old newspapers. "Okay, grab as much as you can we'll read through these back at my place," Ichigo said. They began to gather up almost everything, what they couldn't carry in their arms, was tossed into the pocket Uryu had installed onto Kon.

The four arrived at the Kurosaki house. Just in time for an ambush from Ichigo's father. However, Hichigo intercepted by grabbing Isshin's neck. "Hey, you remember when you punched me in my sleep this morning? Well now I'm gonna rip your head off!" Hichigo then threw Isshin across the room and lunged at him. The remaining three went upstairs, "Hey bring that stuff up to my room when you're done killing my Dad," Ichigo called. "Ten-four," Hichigo replied as he struggled with Isshin.

Senna plopped herself onto the bed and began to dig through the artifacts from her old home. Whilst Uryu and Ichigo began to sort out files. About thirty minutes of silence had passed, as the group looked through the objects they had found. The mod souls were also helping them, all except for Kon who was sent downstairs to check on Hichigo about fifteen minutes ago. Something then caught Uryu's attention. "Hey Senna, take a look at this," he tossed a file to her.

Meanwhile, Hichigo and Isshin had turned the living room into a war zone. Kon had taken refuge under some pillows lying on the floor. The couch had been flipped over to protect Hichigo, whilst Isshin was held up in the kitchen. "You giving up yet," Isshin asked as he gasped for air. Hichigo poked his head out and yelled, "You go to hell!"

Hichigo yelled, "You suck at fighting, give it up and I wont humiliate you!" Hichigo then noticed that a large metal bowl was hurled in his direction, "Oh shit!" He ducked behind the couch as it flew past his head. "Oh now you've resorted to throwing crap," Hichigo remarked mockingly. "Huh," he mumbled as he began to notice that he was being flanked. "Damn it," Hichigo exclaimed as Isshin tackled him.

Senna opened the file to be meet with a document that read:

_"Murder of Senna, (No last name.)_

_Date of body discovery: September 12__th__, 1620_

_Estimated date of death: September 10__th__, 1620_

_Crime scene report: The upper torso was slightly burned along with several stab wounds to the neck. The left hand and both feet were dismembered and..._

Senna continued to read the report in horror. However, the crashing from the war downstairs had intensified and now it could be heard from upstairs. "What the hell are those idiots doing," Ichigo exclaimed. "Come to think of it Kon isn't back yet either," Uryu remarked. "Okay I'm going down their Noba, you come with me," he said and Noba jumped on his shoulder.

They arrived downstairs to see that the fight had turned into a second Cold War. "You'd better get to attacking," Hichigo called from his territory behind the couch. "I'm not going anywhere," Isshin replied from his fortress in the kitchen. Ichigo then yelled, "What the hell is going on down here!?" "Son, you're just in time to back me up!" Hichigo yelled, "Like hell he is, Ichigo get your ass over here!" "Why the hell does my living room look worse than the aftermath of Iwo Jima," Ichigo yelled. He watched as the fight continued, "Okay, Noba I want you to teleport them to the damn roof!" Noba nodded and as the two rivals charged each other to continue the onslaught, they quickly found themselves on the roof.

"Huh, what the hell," Hichigo asked as he looked around. "Are we on the roof," Isshin asked with distortion in his voice.

Ichigo with his hollow's box of information followed by Noba, and what was left of Kon returned to the bedroom. Ichigo then walked over to Senna who was turned facing the window, "Are you okay," he asked. Senna turned to him with a forced smile, "I'm fine," she replied as both Hichigo and Isshin fell to the ground behind her.

Yuzu then knocked on the door, "Ichigo, there is some guy in a suit looking for you." Ichigo glanced at Uryu, and both of them went downstairs.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said Agent Davis Young who was standing at the door. "Can I help you with something Davis," Ichigo asked suspiciously with Uryu standing behind him. "Well you can start by handing over everything that you stole from the storage unit," Young replied in his always flat and emotionless voice. Uryu saw Senna standing on the stairwell and he gestured for her to return to Ichigo's room. "What are you talking about," Ichigo asked. "Don't try to lie I saw the whole thing. So if you don't want to make this situation harder on your friend who is now watching us from about half way up your staircase. Then I suggest you hand that information over right now." Ichigo looked surprised, "How the hell does he know that," he thought to himself. Davis stepped into the house and he looked up at Senna for a moment. "You know what I am going to do," he asked plainly as he shifted his dark shades back to Uryu and Ichigo. "Since I'm just such a nice guy, I will give you until midday tomorrow to return the information." The three were silent and Davis continued, "But if I arrive at that storage room and the information is not inside, and I mean all of it..." He then pointed to Senna, "You and your friends will be wanted by more than just the UHC, trust me," with that Davis walked away.

"Who was that guy," Ririn asked from behind Senna. "Hmm, no call sign," Uryu said as his index finger and thumb held up his chin. "Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird," Ichigo replied. "Now what," Uryu asked, "Lets just take this stuff back," Senna replied with a touch of defeat in her voice. "No," Ichigo responded firmly. He looked at Senna and replied, "He said we have until midday tomorrow, so we'll just bring the stuff back first thing in the morning." "Well we're not going to learn anything by standing down here," Uryu announced. The group ran back upstairs.

They were looking through papers for about fifteen minutes when Hichigo finally came into the room. He looked as if he had just returned from World War 1. "Did you two finally stop trying to kill each other," Kon asked. "Yeah we signed a treaty! He doesn't attack me, and I don't pound his ass!"

"Nice to see you're finally getting along with the people here," Senna remarked sarcastically. "So, what do you guys want me to do," Hichigo asked. Kurōdo threw him a stack of papers, "Can you go through these?" Hichigo looked at them for a moment, "Yeah, sure." He then dropped to the floor and began reading. "Uh hey Senna, take a look at this," Hichigo then tossed a small peace paper to her. She examined it for a second. It was a torn off section of paper that read:

_I went to see the body that was found near the river. I inspected it as ordered too, and I noticed something so incredibly surprising I had to walk away from the scene! As I took a close look at the already long dead girl that now laid on the ground, I saw on her right hand, the middle and index finger slightly move! I ran to..._ (The rest of the paper was torn off.)

Senna dropped the paper in shock, "I-I'm sorry I just cant read this stuff anymore! I need to step outside." She then proceeded to get up and Ichigo escorted her out of the room.

The next day came and the group were now walking to return the information to it's original holding place. "Ugh man whoever thought this was a good idea anyway," Hichigo groaned. "Just shut up and keep walking," Ichigo replied.

They had managed to put all of the items back into the storage unit. However, as they turned to walk out they saw Agent Young standing at the entrance. "Good work," he announced in his usually stale voice. "You're kind of early," Hichigo responded with irritation in his voice. "I know, but now that you've returned the information I can get to work." "Wait how the hell did you know we would return this stuff now," asked Ichigo. Young glanced around the room and replied, "You ask too many questions. Whatever the case, you all just need to go home now." As Young walked away he flatly called, "Make life easier for everyone Ichigo, and stay out of our way!"

"Well he's scary," said Kurōdo. Ichigo watched in frustration as the seemingly omnipresent Agent walked out of sight.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Before Congress**_

**Location: Washington DC, USA**

"Members of Congress," Brooks called out as he entered the room. "We have made some exciting discoveries we would like to share with you! Here to help me on presenting these findings is Dr. Ryan Bain!"

"Now, you are all aware of our organization's goal to prove the existence of the element Reishi, correct," Bain asked and most of the men and women in suits facing him nodded. "Well we have found a way to do this!" At that moment two Coalition soldiers pulled in a large bluish-blackish cube and placed it on the floor in front of the delegates.

"You may activate it now," Bain said to the soldiers. "Yes sir," they replied as the one on the left punched in a code on the side of the cube. A tall beam of blue light shot out of a blub in the top of the cube. From the left side of Dr. Bain a bound Soul Reaper came into visibility for all of Congress to see. The crowd gasped at what they were witnessing. Both Bain and Brooks grinned at their reactions. Brooks then stepped up, "I would now like to introduce to you a man who I feel will answer any questions you man have." Brooks and Bain left the room, and out came Greenman.

"My name is Brian Greenman of the Nationalist movement in England," he called out. "The creature you see before you is what we know of as a Shinigami! We have come to you today to express our views on these entities. We believe they are a threat to humanity as a whole! We also believe that we must expel these creatures at once!"

A man from the third row interrupted, "Wait, we obviously no nothing about these entities, so why should we start taking such drastic measures?" Brain replied, "The UHC has been monitoring them for a few years! It is important to note, the Shinigami have defended humanity greatly in the past! However, one conflict grabs our attention the most, and even scares us as I am sure it will you too." Brian then pulled an audio tape out and put it into a speaker system behind him. "What you are about to here are some questions we have asked a certain entity that was the core point of this conflict!" Brian then explained the Shinenju conflict to the members of Congress. He then played the recording.

The tape played all of the questions that were asked, and all of Senna's answers. The House of Congress was completely stunned. Brian then stepped back out on the stage to begin his speech. "It is clear to the UHC, that the only reason humanity is at so much turmoil is all thanks to these creatures," Bain shouted as he pointed to the captured Soul Reaper. "This is our world! The world that was given to us by our creator! Yet, these heinous Soul Reapers are coming in and out of our world at will! The blatantly disrespect us as humans! They go out of their way to simply desecrate our world! We as people cannot have peace, because these entities do not want us to have peace!" The members of Congress were becoming enthralled by Greenman's words. He would speak loudly and his hand gestures, eye movements, and facial expressions, were in flawless sync with his words. The entire speech seemed to be a choreographic masterpiece.

"The UHC has the power to make this happen, trust the UHC! Trust the Nationalist movement! Pass the legislation that now sits in front of you!" Everyone in Congress glanced down to see that on each desk was a peace of paper labeled, _The Reveal Act_. Brain then issued his closing line, "We do not need such demons! They only slow us down!" They began to rise up and cheer for Brain Greenman, who was now waving at them as he left the room. "You think you swayed opinions," Brooks asked. Greenman then lightly pushed the door open with his foot, and the three could hear loud roars from inside the room. The door shut and Brain replied, "Yeah I think we have them right were we want them!"


	11. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: The Rally**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

The Kurosaki family was eating breakfasts. Hichigo was still lazing on the couch. "Hey are you gonna wake up sometime this month," Ichigo asked while looking at the monster on his sofa. Hichigo stirred for a moment and replied, "Probably not!" Senna had now sat down at the table and was also able to dodge a kick from Isshin, who then landed on top of Hichigo. "Nice dodge Senna," he replied as the now very alert hollow threw him to the ground. "What the hell are you thinking," Ichigo asked as he glared at his father.

"Hey Helios," called Icarus as he stepped into the main room. "Yeah Icarus, what is it," Helios asked with boredom. "What the hell am I suppose to do in this town? You guys already killed people and all that other fun stuff whats left?" Helios sighed, "I have no idea. Why don't you go help Daedalus with his card house?" Daedalus, who was sitting at a table a few feet away from Helios, hugged his house of cards and yelled, "Keep your filthy ass away Icarus! I've almost perfected it!"

Later that day Senna came back down the stairs from Ichigo's room to see that he and his hollow were watching a movie. "Ichigo," Senna called. "Yeah," Ichigo said as he continued to watch the cheesy horror movie that Hichigo picked out. "I'm going out! You wanna come?" Ichigo got up and proceeded to follow Senna out the door. "Ichigo you're gonna miss the best part," his hollow exclaimed. "You know she's gonna escape right," Ichigo informed referring to the character running on the screen. "Huh, aw no way man she is so dead," Hichigo said with a sick smirk on his face. "That's how these things always end," Ichigo replied. "I have faith," Hichigo announced. Ichigo turned and realized Senna had already left, he sighed and ran after her.

"Hey everyone," Prometheus yelled as he ran into the warehouse. "Yeah whats up," asked Zeus whilst he was playing with two hand made Tesla coils. "Well you know since the legislation was passed, and we were able to get it through to the UN that a campaign has begun right?" All except for Daedalus nodded as his attention was on the house of cards. "Well one of the beckons will be placed in Karakura, and the legend himself Brain Greenman will begin the campaign here!" The entire team, 'except for Daedalus,' became excited.

"Aw that's cool when is he coming by," Zeus asked. "He's already here," the team, 'except for Daedalus,' jumped as Prometheus continued. "The first rally will be in Karakura square tonight!" "That's cool," Helios responded. "Huh, uh... yeah, yeah... cool," Daedalus said in an attempt to pretend he was listening. "Oh and is there a flamethrower lying around anywhere," Prometheus asked. "Uh, well its out of fuel," Icarus replied. "Damn, uh Helios can I borrow you for a second?" Helios got up and Prometheus led him out of the room. "You gonna kill those mold things in the bathroom," Zeus asked in a yell. "Yeah," Prometheus called back, and Zeus chuckled.

Hichigo was flipping through channels as the movie he was watching disappointed him. He flipped on the news for a second and as he changed channels a shocked expression lit his face and he immediately changed it back. "What the hell," he asked himself as he listened to the TV. "With the confirmed discoveries of both Reishi and Shinigami the United States, and the United Nations agreed to allow several beckons to be placed around the world. As Dr. Ryan Bain, a scientist at MIT, and the delegate of the Global Science Community has confirmed that these devices will reveal and monitor spiritual activity. And in other news we would like to announce that Brian Greenman... The leading Nationalist of both the UK and the world will be hosting a political rally in Karakura at exactly seven O'clock tonight!" Hichigo began to write this down as the TV repeated, "That is seven O'clock tonight, at the Karakura mall!"

"Damn I'd better let Ichigo know," Hichigo thought to himself.

"So what do you want to do," Ichigo asked with boredom. Senna was standing on a post, she jumped down and replied, "Hmm, take me to the mall I want to get a few things!" "And by you get a few things, do you mean I get a few things for you," asked Ichigo. "That was the plan," she smiled. Ichigo sighed and the two continued their stroll.

Ichigo and Senna had been at the mall for awhile now, and had sat down to eat lunch. The two were causally talking when Ichigo called out, "Hey! Daedalus!" Sure enough, Agents Daedalus and Zeus were walking through the mall. Senna nearly choked on her drink as she heard this. "Oh, Ichigo how are you," Daedalus asked as the two Agents walked up.

"Ichigo this is Agent Zeus," Daedalus said as he pointed to his comrade. "Nice to meet you," Zeus said smiling. "So what are you guys up too," Ichigo asked. "We are here to help some of our people set up for tonight's rally," Zeus replied. "Rally," Ichigo asked. Daedalus stood replied, "You should come, you might find it interesting."

"Hey Daedalus I've been meaning to ask you something," Ichigo said. "Oh yeah, whats that?" "Do you know a man named Agent Davis Young?" Daedalus stared for a moment. "How do you know that name," he asked darkly. "I met him a few days or so ago." "Huh, that's weird I had no idea he was here." Zeus interjected, "Damn, that guy gives me the creeps!" "Oh yeah, he scares the shit out of me sometimes," remarked Daedalus. "So he's not an enemy," Ichigo asked. "No, he's on our side... which is good for us!" "Why is that," Ichigo asked. Zeus replied, "Uh, lets hope you don't find out kid!"

"I also want to know why you guys are still digging up information on Senna," said Ichigo. "We're not, or at least we shouldn't be," Daedalus looked awkwardly at Zeus. Daedalus then glanced at Senna who was looking down at her food. "Yeah I don't have the slightest idea why he's researching the Shinenju further. Senna gripped her fork, "My name is Senna," she snapped. "I'm sorry if I offended you," Daedalus replied. "Still that is weird," said Zeus. "Yeah, its worth checking out, I'll call ya if we find anything," Daedalus announced to Ichigo. "Okay thanks," he replied.

Ichigo then looked at his purple haired friend. "Whats wrong," he asked. "I-I just don't like those guys," Senna replied. Ichigo looked puzzled, "You mean Daedalus, and his team? Why not?"

Senna thought back to her encounter, "Do I need to repeat myself," said Daedalus's voice from the bowls of her mind. "I have my reasons," she stated as she continued to eat.

Agents Daedalus and Zeus were now searching for Davis. "Hmm, who do you think sent his ass here," Zeus asked as they searched the area. "Hell if I know," Daedalus replied, "He is usually never sent abroad," he continued.

"Gentlemen," called a familiar voice from behind them. The Agents turned to see Davis approaching them. "Uh, Agent Young we were looking for you," Daedalus said with surprise. "At ease Daedalus," Davis replied causally.

"So what are you doing here," Zeus asked hesitantly. Davis looked at him and replied, "FEMA has sent me here to inspect the overall integrity of Japan along with a few other small nations."

"Why does FEMA need to inspect Japan? They're the disaster response of America, not Japan," Zeus stated curiously.

"Well truth be told I'm here for... other reasons as well," Davis replied. "I still don't get it," Daedalus responded. Davis then looked at his fellow Agent, "Well as you know, when the UHC completes it's goals. We will need an international disaster response agency," he explained. "Oh I see now," Zeus nodded. "Yeah," Daedalus interjected. "So that means we've decided on FEMA," Daedalus asked.

"That's right," Davis replied as he walked away.

"Well this rally doesn't begin until seven so we can just come back later," Ichigo said as he stared at a bulletin board. "Yeah okay," Senna replied in her usually happy tone.

The two returned to the house. "Ichigo! I heard about this rally on the news," Hichigo exclaimed. "It's crazy they say the..." Hichigo was interrupted by his host. "Uh, yeah I know we ran into Daedalus and he told us about it." "We're going," Hichigo said firmly. "Yeah yeah," Ichigo agreed to shut his hollow up.

The hour that had been anticipated had arrived. "Are we ready to go," Senna asked. "I'm ready," Hichigo announced as he entered Ichigo's room carrying the four mod souls.

Senna giggled at the, lack of intimidation Hichigo exuded whilst carrying the small stuffed toys. Hichigo grew irritated and tossed Kon, and Ririn at Senna. "Hey Hichigo," Ichigo said, "That purse looks really cute on you," Ichigo said as he looked at Kurōdo. Hichigo then violently threw him at Ichigo. "You take him ya bastard," the imp exclaimed.

"You sir need to be more gentle," Kurōdo said angrily at the hollow. Hichigo then leaned into the mod soul with his usual insane smile and replied, "You know what, I might just kill you tonight!" Hichigo then walked out the door.

The group was now walking to the rally when they bumped into Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. "Ichigo," Chad called, "You have to come to this..." Hichigo interrupted, "The rally? We're going there now." Hichigo then tossed Noba to Chad, "You hold onto him!"

When they arrived they immediately saw the Agents gathered around a table near the front. All had taken a seat at a table near the middle section of the area looking at the stage. Ichigo then joined them after he had finished talking with the Agents. He came back with a shocked expression on his face, "Humanity knows about the Soul Society," he uttered darkly not knowing what to think of the situation.

Brain Greenman stepped onto the stage to begin his first speech marking the beginning of the UHC's campaign to conquer the world!

"How long," Brain began, he spoke English whilst a large television read out subtitles in Japanese. Brain continued, "How long has it been since Japan was an Empire?" A few people shouted dates in the crowd. "Since 1947," Brian exclaimed.

While Ichigo's friends were paying close attention he was not. He was looking at Senna who had her back turned to him. He looked at her as he was still troubled by the events that had happened the first time they had met.

"Your empire, has been one of the greatest and most influential empires of all time! You as a people have been no different," Brain continued. "Why? Why then was your glory stolen from you," he asked the audience darkly. "Was it the Americans? Was it the British," he asked as he pointed to himself. "I think not," he continued. "The UHC has discovered another world as you are now aware of! We have also discovered that the inhabitants of this other world are purely the blame of all humanity's troubles!"

Ichigo tried to pay attention to the British man speaking but he simply couldn't get his mind off of a few questions now floating in his head.

"It is all because of these Shinigami!" Brian continued, "They are the true reason this world has experienced such devastation! We see that your nation is no longer the greatness it use to be. The Coalition knows that no nation is as great as it use to be. Do you all no why that is?" The crowd began to shout 'Shinigami.'

"The Shinigami," he yelled in reply. "The Shinigami are the leaches of humanity! Do you know some of the atrocities they have committed on humanity for no other reason than sadistic pleasure!? The Shinigami are the reason that one, maybe two humans alive with Quincy blood in them!"

At that moment Uryu gave his undying support to the UHC.

"It's time we take back our world! It is time we take back our empires! It is time to advance towards the next step in human evolution," Brain shouted and the crowd roared. The crowd stood up and the UHC soldiers linked each others arms forming a barrier from the crowd and the stage. The crowd cheering louder and louder charged the stage in an attempt to catch another glimpse of Brain Greenman.

Elsewhere in the city Rukia, Renji, and for some strange reason Hanatarō were now in the town. "Okay see you tomorrow," Renji said to Rukia as he and Hanatarō flash stepped to Urahara's shop, and Rukia too Ichigo's house.

The hour was late and the only one awake was Hichigo, who was watching another cheesy horror flick. Rukia walked in the door and startled Hichigo. The hollow whipped around and replied, "Ugh you scared the shit out of me!"

Rukia waved at the hollow as she was very tired and went to the guest room. Hichigo looking surprised ran after her. "Uh you can't stay here," Hichigo said. "Why is that," Rukia asked as she opened the door to the guest room. She looked at Senna who was sleeping soundly on her bed. "What the hell," Rukia whispered angrily. "Does Ichigo think he can just replace me!?"

Hichigo smiled sickly and replied, "Ha, yeah I suppose he does!" Rukia stormed out of the room.

She barged into Ichigo's room and proceeded to enter the closet. Hichigo was holding his stomach due to his uncontrolled laughter.

A voice could be heard from the closet, "Uh, Rukia?! Rukia!" The door then opened and Kon flew out of the closet. This only fueled Hichigo's laughter.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Beyond Human**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Ichigo woke up with his father's attack as an alarm clock. Ichigo yet again, threw his father out of the bedroom window and stretched. He finished waking himself up when Rukia busted out of the closet, "Good morning Ichigo!" Ichigo fell to the ground in surprise.

Hichigo was trying to sleep as he stayed up late into the night watching movies as usual. The commotion Yuzu and Karin were making was not helping. He sighed and pulled the pillow over his head. Ichigo however, stormed over to the sofa and flipped it over. "Ichigo what are you doing," Yuzu yelled. "Hichigo can I see you for a second," Ichigo asked hastily. "Damn kid, did you have to do that," Hichigo asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, now come on," he then grabbed Hichigo by the collar and lead him upstairs. "What the hell bro, did you know Rukia was back," Ichigo asked. "Yeah, she came back last night! By the way, she was pretty pissed to see that Senna girl lying in her bed," Hichigo replied mockingly. "There is no end to the amount of hatred I have for you," Ichigo said with a scolding tone.

Rukia walked up behind them, "You know you should really clean that closet of yours more often." Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, closed his eyes and uttered, "Yeah I'll get on that!" "Oh and by the way Ichigo, Renji and Hanatarō are here too." Ichigo was about to respond when Hichigo's face lit up. "You know what? I just remembered something." He looked at Rukia then called out, "Hey, Kon!"

The Agents were gathered in the warehouse as Daedalus was briefing them on a new situation. "So, I have received word that there are still a few minor pockets of resistance in Karakura." "What," the Agents asked as if they had had enough of these rebels. Daedalus continued, "Yeah, I know but the thing is one of these pockets has the help of Agent Orion!" The Agents gasped, all except for Prometheus who knew what he now had to do.

He stood up, "I will deal with Agent Orion. That man is the last rebel Agent alive, and I am the one who will kill him." "Hold on I haven't seen any action since I got here," Icarus debated. "Agent Orion, and I need to finish a fight that is long over due," Prometheus replied. Agent Icarus then nodded.

Rukia and Ichigo were arguing towards the back of the living room. "Ugh why can't I stay here," she exclaimed. "Look at how crowded it is," Ichigo said pointing around the house. "Why can't you just send Hichigo to Urahara's shop?" Ichigo looked over at the demon on the sofa, "Well," he said while scratching his head. "I would but I'm afraid if I leave him alone for too long he'll just start killing people."

Rukia unable to refute responded, "Well, what about that girl," she said while looking at Senna. Ichigo watched the anomaly as she harassed Hichigo. He smiled and replied, "No, she needs to stay here." "So you remember," Rukia asked. Ichigo looked surprised, "Y-yeah I do," he replied.

"Oh well, at least I get to sleep in your closet," she replied as she ran up to Ichigo's room. "Like hell you will," he called back as he ran after her.

Hichigo was finally able to chase Senna out of the room. Kon then jumped on Hichigo's shoulder. "So how are we gonna get Ichigo out of his body," Kon asked. Hichigo smiled, "Leave it to me!"

"You know," Rukia chuckled while sitting on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the room talking with her. "I'm surprised your inner hollow is behaving as well as he is!" At that very moment the ghostly hollow in his soul form busted through Ichigo's window. Rukia ducked to the ground and Ichigo stared at him.

"So Ichigo," he said smiling with Zangetsu in his hand. "Are you ready for a good fight?" He then tossed Kon to his orange haired partner, "You might want to use this!" Ichigo tossed Kon to the ground and instead used his combat pass, "Ugh what the hell," he yelled at his hollow. Hichigo then put his sword away and with an angry expression, "Damn it Ichigo," he said as he picked up Kon. Ichigo and Rukia both looked confused.

"You were suppose to put Kon in your body," Hichigo informed. "What the hell, you just attacked me," Ichigo yelled. Ichigo slipped back into his body. Hichigo then grabbed his host and tried to force the green pill down his mouth. "Open wide" he exclaimed as he and Ichigo struggled. Senna walked in to check out the disturbance. A shocked expression took form on her face.

"Damn it Ichigo open your mouth!" "No," Ichigo mumbled as he fought with the hollow. Senna began to blush as she miss read the scenario, while Rukia continued to watch for her own comical amusement. The two spike haired freaks then fell onto Ichigo's bed which made the sight all too disturbing.

Senna was now debating on weather to leave the room or not. Ichigo finally kicked Hichigo in the gut, sending him to the other side of the room. "What are you doing you freak," Ichigo exclaimed as he got up. He saw to his horror that Senna had walked in at the wrong time.

He looked out his window only to see Renji and Hanatarō starring at him nervously. "Uh," Renji uttered at a lack of anything to say. Ichigo then buried his head in his palm.

"What the hell is wrong with you two," Ichigo asked while sitting on his bed. Kon and Hichigo who were sitting on the floor looked at each other and said nothing. The two on the floor told everyone about the bet they made. Renji laughed Rukia was not paying attention and Ichigo was furious. "You ass," he exclaimed as Hichigo was laughing to himself. He looked at Senna who was standing in the doorway. "Okay," Ichigo continued. "Senna and I are going for a walk!" Senna looked at him in surprise, "We are?" "Yes," Ichigo confirmed, "We are going for a walk and when I get back everyone will have calmed down!" As he walked out he grabbed Senna by the arm and dragged her out of the room with him.

The two were walking in the park which was surprisingly empty. Senna was smiling and looking at the ground ahead of them as they moved silently. "Ichigo," she said breaking the silent barrier with a gentle voice. Ichigo looked at her startled. They abruptly stopped, Senna looked up into Ichigo's eyes. She moved in closer to Ichigo when they heard a loud bang, and instantly a bullet from a high powered sniper rifle hit Senna in the shoulder. Ichigo grabbed her and she let out a scream as she stumbled to the ground.

"Damn it you missed," a voice from ahead of them called out. Ichigo looked up angrily to see what happened. In a tree in front of them stood two soldiers. One was wearing strange green armor as if he had just come back from space. The man in the branch next to him was wearing the same uniform as the men Senna saw the Agents fight at her cemetery.

Ichigo slowly laid Senna on the ground. He then smashed his combat pass to his chest, allowing his soul to step out of his body. "Who the hell are you guys," Ichigo asked in a fury. "My name is Agent Orion," stated the man in large body armor. Ichigo immediately charged them. Orion rolled his eyes and as Ichigo came to range, Orion dodged the slash from his sword. He then grabbed Ichigo's left arm and broke it with ease.

Ichigo screamed in pain and Senna cried out for him. Orion threw Ichigo to the ground and put his foot on Ichigo's back preventing him from assisting his purple haired friend. "Private, go and finish that thing off," Orion demanded. The sniper nodded and ran over to where Senna was lying. "Leave her alone," Ichigo yelled. The soldier aimed the rifle at her head and pulled the trigger.

However, all he was met with was a click. "Ugh," Orion groaned, "Cock the weapon you dumb ass!" "Oh, right," the soldier stated with confusion in his voice. "Stop, don't hurt her," Ichigo commanded, yet his voice fell on deaf ears. The soldier nervously cocked the rifle. He then aimed the rifle again at Senna's head. He began to pull the trigger when a black streak flew passed him. The center part of the soldiers torso began to bleed uncontrollably. "What the hell," Orion exclaimed.

At that moment the soldier's upper torso fell to the ground, and the lower torso fell to the opposite side. Orion was shocked he then looked at the figure before him. It was a man in the exact same armor. Except this one had a helmet with a gas mask covering his face, and the suit was solid black unlike Orion's green suit. The mysterious soldier was crouched to the ground. His right hand was extended out, and the gauntlet the soldier wore was covered in the sniper's blood.

"Why are you bothering these citizens Agent Orion," asked a voice familiar to all who were still alive. Orion stepped in front of Ichigo with rage on his face. "Prometheus, I've been waiting a long time for this you sick excuse for a Recon Agent!"

Prometheus smiled from under his helmet and asked, "So how is your family, Orion?" Orion clenched his hands into fists, "You sadistic son of a bitch! They're dead because you forced me to kill them!" Orion's body exuded a green glow and he charged his opponent. "Your too easy," Prometheus gloated.

Orion ran to Prometheus and stabbed him in the stomach with a combat knife. "Is that all it takes," Orion gloated. Prometheus leaned over as he felt the knife pierce through his skin. "Prometheus," Ichigo screamed. Prometheus's body then quickly turned black and shattered like glass. "Ha," said Orion loudly, "I knew that was one of your mimics!"

"Damn, looks like you know that trick, but not too well," Prometheus replied as he sliced Orion's back. Orion fell on his knees. Ichigo and Senna were both shocked by what they had seen. "You coward," Orion exclaimed in pain. However, Prometheus vanished and a little boy walked to the wounded Agent. "Dad, are you okay," the boy asked innocently. Orion grew enraged and destroyed the mimic. Another appeared from behind him, a tall slender woman. "What are you doing to our son," she exclaimed. Orion proceeded to destroy that mimic but instead wounded it. He was startled to see blood spewing from were he had fired his pistol.

Shaking he got up and held the woman in his arms. "Why did you do this," she asked with distress. "U-uh I...," Orion was speechless. "You see what you have done," Prometheus asked from behind Orion. "What the hell? I thought she was dead, and you bring her here just for me to shoot her," he yelled at the Agent in black. "Why don't you take another look," Prometheus said flatly.

As Orion looked back at the woman he felt a sharp knife shoot through his stomach. He closed his eyes tightly in pain, and when he opened them he saw Prometheus in his arms rather than his wife. "When fighting me," he said with his knife still buried in Orion's body, "I wouldn't take anything at face value!" Prometheus then kicked his opponent in the head, causing him to fly back into a tree.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had of course seen many Soul Reapers with the ability to create illusions but nowhere near to this extent.

Orion stumbled to get up from the branches he was now buried under. He breathed heavily, and had already lost a considerable amount of blood. "Why," he uttered in pain, "Why is every fight a psychological game to you?"

Prometheus had no answer. "Why didn't you just kill me instead of forcing me to kill my family and then make me live with that for two years!?" Prometheus shook his head lightly and replied, "Why do you blame me?" Orion looked up at him in shock. "Sure I created mimics of your family members, but I didn't tell the real ones to run up to you when you were half dead. I also didn't put the gun in your hand!" Prometheus continued, "You should stop blaming others for the atrocities you alone, have inflicted!"

Tears began to rain from Orion's eyes. He dropped to the ground and replied, "Damn you Prometheus, why is someone like you allowed to have such power and influence," he asked with defeat in his voice.

Senna and Ichigo watched this fight in horror as it continued. "How did you beat me," Orion chocked. Prometheus smiled as he loved answering questions such as this. "Because I am Prometheus, the one to who stole fire from the gods. You are nothing more than a picture in the night sky!"

"Orion," Prometheus stated. "It's time for you to pay for your sins!" Orion did not move as he knew what was going to happen next. Prometheus took out a grenade from one of the straps on his suit. He pulled the pen and gently tossed it near Orion. "Goodbye, Agent Orion. I think you should be happy, for you shall see your family again." Orion still not moving smiled at that thought. The grenade, then exploded leaving nothing but a burnt corpse lying on the ground.

Ichigo's friends then arrived at the park as they had all felt his spiritual pressure exceed as it usually does in battle. Orihime ran up to Ichigo to heal him. "No, go heal Senna first," he replied in pain. She nodded and went to do as ordered.

"Did you do this," asked Renji with hostility in his voice. "I can assure you I am the only reason they are still alive," Prometheus replied flatly. "Who are you," Rukia asked with authority in her tone. "My name is Agent Prometheus of the UHC," he replied.

"You're an Agent," Renji asked readying his weapon. "I see you know of us, never fear I am not here to fight you." "Don't fight him," Ichigo whispered in pain. "He's on our side," he continued. Hanatarō ran up to him and began to heal him. "Hey Ichigo, how are you? U-uh don't answer that," Hanatarō said.

At that moment Hichigo flash stepped to the location, "Ichigo you idiot, you could at least try not to get yourself killed!" "Ichigo wouldn't die," Senna exclaimed happily as Orihime finished her treatment. Hichigo approached Ichigo's lifeless body and called, "Hey Ichigo thanks for letting me borrow your body!" He then picked it up like a large rag doll, "Hey what the hell man," Ichigo shouted. "You can have it back tomorrow," Hichigo called with a sickly smile. He then flashed stepped away. "My body," Ichigo yelled.

A minute or so later Senna charged Ichigo and embraced him tightly. "Ow," he yelled. "Oh, sorry," she responded as she let go. Orihime watched with her usual envy as the two interacted. The group then noticed that the souls of the long dead soldiers stood up with chains on their chests. Renji looked surprised. He readied his Zanpakutō to preform Konsos. "Wait Renji," Ichigo stated. "Why the hell did you attack us," Ichigo asked. "Because," the sniper stated, "It was that dumb bitch that caused the UHC to..." Ichigo interrupted, "What the hell did you just say," Ichigo asked in a rage and attempted to get up but the pain of his arm forced him to the ground.

Renji then preformed the Konsos and shortly after Ichigo was healed. Prometheus observed as he and Senna spoke to one another. He sighed in disappointment, "Ichigo can I speak to you over here for a second?" Ichigo walked over to the Agent. "Thanks for saving her," Ichigo said as he watched Senna from the distance.

"It is no problem, but can I ask you a question?" Ichigo nodded as he knew what was about to be asked. "Why do you care for that entity so much," Prometheus asked with interest. "You mean Senna," Ichigo asked. "Yes," replied Prometheus. "I know to everyone else she is a key, or some kind of tool," Ichigo answered. "But to me she's just Senna." "I suppose that would be a good reason," Prometheus replied.

Prometheus's right arm began to disappear. Ichigo noticed as more of Prometheus's body vanished. "Uh," before Ichigo could get a word out, the Agent was gone.

He returned to his amber eyed friend, "Do you wanna finish this walk," he asked. Senna smiled and nodded. The two walked away from the crowd and Senna asked, "Hey, what about your body?" Ichigo sighed and replied, "I'll kill Hichigo and Kon when I get back."


	13. Chapter 11

_Note: I changed the rating only because I felt this story was a lot more mature than I gave it credit for. The fights (Although rare) are pretty gruesome and the language is well, you get the idea!_

_**Chapter Eleven: Hichigo and Kon vs Evil**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Rukia returned to the house only to be confronted with Kon in Ichigo's body trying desperately to gain her love. She kicked Kon in the face, and went upstairs. Kon landed against the sofa, where Hichigo was peaking. The hollow then busted into laughter, and celebrated as he was excited to cut off Kon's leg.

"Hey hold on," Kon yelled as the hellion approached him. "Just wait Ichigo and Senna will be gone for a long time! I still have a chance!" Hichigo continued to laugh and replied, "My ass you do, but I did say you have all day! So knock yourself out," he replied as he pointed for Kon to go upstairs.

Hichigo waited for about one and a half minutes at the bottom of the stairwell before Kon came tumbling down it. "Playing hard to get huh," Hichigo asked mockingly. "Shut up," Kon replied as he rubbed his head.

"Why don't you try flowers," Hichigo asked. "Yeah," Kon agreed, "But were am I gonna get flowers?" Hichigo pointed to the door, "There are some outside to the left." Kon walked out to gather them, and Hichigo grinned when Kon screamed and ran back into the house. "Ha, I saw some honey bees in those earlier," he said devilishly.

The partners in this struggle had returned to the couch. "Hey I'm wondering something," Hichigo said with curiosity in his voice. "Oh yeah, whats that," Kon asked. Hichigo then abruptly thumped Kon on the ear. "Hey what the hell," he exclaimed. Hichigo smiled and replied, "I wonder if Ichigo can feel that."

Meanwhile Ichigo and Senna were walking through the city when he felt a sharp pain on his left ear. He stopped, "Whats wrong Ichigo," Senna asked. His eyes opened wide as he thought of what happened earlier today. "Sniper," he uttered. "What," Senna asked. "Sniper," Ichigo cried as he tackled Senna to the ground, in an attempt to protect her from the imaginary snipers.

"Hmm we have got to figure something out," Hichigo said in a pondering way. "I thought you wanted me to lose so why are you even helping me," Kon asked. "Oh I do," Hichigo replied, "But it will be funnier if we can at least make some progress!"

The two were sitting on the couch, by now Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo had joined them. They sent Kon up with some cheesy lines that Kurōdo gave him.

Kon flew back down the stairs. "Damn this just isn't even funny anymore," Hichigo yawned as Ririn sat on his shoulder. "Just be yourself Kon," Kurōdo encouraged from Hichigo's other shoulder. "What the hell do you think he's been doing all this time," Hichigo asked. "Okay, try to be less like yourself then," Kurōdo corrected. "Well like who," Kon asked. "Like someone women wouldn't beat the living shit out of just for making eye contact with them," Hichigo exclaimed.

Kon attempted to act more like Ichigo but was thrown down the stairs shortly afterwords. "Hey, Ririn exclaimed as she pressed a button on a stop watch. "That was thirty seconds longer than usual!" "Not bad," Hichigo said, "But you still suck!"

"Have you guys figured out what you're going to do," Ririn asked to break the silence. "Nope," Kon replied. "I got it," Hichigo exclaimed. "What," they all asked in excitement. "Quick," Hichigo yelled, "Is Ichigo's wallet in your pocket?" Kon looked through his pants and pulled it out, Hichigo grinned.

The group arrived at a suit store. "Are you serious," Kon asked in amazement. "Oh hell yeah," Hichigo said, "You see, now you get a shot at impressing Rukia, and I get to piss Ichigo off! It's a win, win," he exclaimed. They began to browse the selection. "Look at this one," Ririn said on Kon's shoulder as she displayed a suit for Hichigo to see.

"Nah too cheap," he replied looking at the price tag. "Kurōdo then pointed to another suit. "This one looks nice, it's not to flashy!" He continued, "It's what a true gentleman would wear!" Hichigo examined the price tag and replied, "Ugh! You don't get it, I want to make Ichigo cry!"

Ririn and Kurōdo groaned. However, Noba found a suit and beckoned for the others to come and see. It looked very well crafted. However, Hichigo took out the price tag, "I think we found you a suit Kon," Hichigo said with a hellish grin on his face.

"What is all that yelling about," Daedalus called out angrily as he entered the main room. "Helios is drunk off his ass," Zeus remarked. "It's all thanks to Icarus," Zeus continued as he glared at his comrade. "Hey I didn't think he would down that whole bottle of wine," Icarus refuted. "You dared him too! And its Helios we're talking about," Zeus exclaimed. Helios was sitting in a chair with his combat helmet on. "Who in this room thinks he's a player," yelled Helios. Daedalus sighed, "Shouldn't he have passed out by now?" "You would think so," Zeus replied. "I'm gonna shoot that bastard Icarus in the foot tonight," Helios commented loudly. Helios then stopped moving, and his voice was replaced by snoring. "Did he just switch from threatening to shoot me to sleeping," Icarus asked in amazement. "Looks like it," Daedalus remarked. Helios's head then drooped to the side and they heard him vomit from under the helmet. "Oh shit," Zeus remarked while backing away in disgust. Helios started to giggle then stood up. "Zeus," he said as took off his helmet. "Ugh, what dude," Zeus asked. "I have a bed warming present," replied Helios as he staggered to go dump the mess in Zeus's room. A few moments of silence would pass before an audible scream could be heard from outside the warehouse.

Ichigo and Senna arrived at the house, only to be met with a disaster. Once they opened the door they could see clearly as Rukia was kicking the suit wearing Kon away from her while Hichigo and the other mod souls were cheering him on.

Ichigo was too phased out by the events that happened in the park to even so much as notice the chaos in the living room. "Uh, what exactly am I looking at," wondered Senna half regretting that she even asked. "What does it look like," snapped Hichigo. "I'm winning a bet!" She looked to her left to see that Ichigo was already walking upstairs. "Hey uh Ichigo you're forgetting your body," Senna called after him. "Whatever, I'll get it tomorrow," he replied in a half daze.

"Wait a minute," Hichigo exclaimed as he ran to the stairwell. "Tell me how pissed you are," Hichigo asked with a dark smile. "Huh, I'm not mad," Ichigo replied in a phased voice. "What," Hichigo yelled. "I broke your window," he continued. "I stole your body after that fight in the park! I come home and stuff Kon in it, and have him harass Rukia all day!" "Yeah and," Ichigo asked with a lack of enthusiasm. "_And_, on top of that I bought the most expensive suit I could find with your money!"

Ichigo looked back at him, "You did what?" Hichigo grinned at first, but it faded when he saw Ichigo walk up to his room, "That's it!? You're not gonna get even a tad bit angry!?" "Nah," he replied while waving good night to everyone, Senna chased after him.

However, Hichigo's grin came back as he looked at the time. "Hey Rukia," he said darkly. "Call Uryu and tell him I'll be going over there in a few minutes." Kon began to panic as Hichigo approached him slowly, and tortuously.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: World Series**_

**Location: Moscow, Russia**

Brain Greenman was standing on a podium in Moscow. He began to look out at the ocean of cheering people.

"People of Russia," Brain called on a balcony as he looked ahead of himself. "In one month, the polls will open! The world will then have to choose! You will have to choose! Do you want our governments to stay in the terrible conditions they are in!? Or, would you rather the UHC step onto the world stage and lead you on a global scale!?" The crowd's roar became louder as he said this.

"The UHC is the world's last hope for stability!" The crowd cheered in response, Brian allowed their applause for a moment. "Globalization," he continued, "Is the future. It however, will not be a reality if your nation does not come arm in arm with the rest of us! It is our goal to restore you and the whole world to its hay day!"

A man in a black suit was waiting in the hallway near the entrance to the balcony. The man had brownish blond hair, and always had a serious expression on his face.

He was waiting for Greenman, and when he heard massive cheering he smiled as he knew the speech had gone well. Brian entered the hallway and approached the man in the suit, "Not bad Brian, of course this must be elementary for you!" Brian smiled, "Yes I must admit Garner, this is not a challenge at all for me!" They then proceeded to leave the building and return to the hotel, as they were escorted by UHC soldiers.

**Location: Paris, France**

Brian had finished his speech the day before. It was about five O'clock in the morning and he was getting ready to catch a plane to his next location, when the phone rang. He answered it tiredly, "Hello," he mumbled. "Brian I am so sorry for calling you at this hour, but I needed to inform you that you will not be going to America today!" The voice on the phone belonged to Brooks, and Brian's eyes opened wide when he heard the news, "What, why is that?" "Instead we feel that you should work your talents in another country. One that has never before yielded to western Globalism."

Brian listened to the phone with suspicion, "Sir," he said, "Are you by any chance, sending me to Afghanistan?"

**Location: Kabul, Afghanistan**

Both Greenman and his campaign assistant Garner were standing at the back room, outside was a stage, and beyond the stage was a very angry crowd. "We should leave," Garner said quietly. "Why would we do that," Brian asked without a concern in the world. "We have never campaigned in a country such as this! Do you really think they will give you the same treatment as every other country?" Garner paused and listened to the crowd, "You know very well what they think of nations like ours!" "Exactly," Brain replied confidently. "What do you mean sir," Garner asked in surprise. "That is precisely what I will utilize! They have endured so much from us in the past. However, the UHC will be their savior!"

"Sir, I'm still not following you," Garner replied. "Don't you see," Brian asked with enthusiasm, "It is simple, all I have to do is take the paranoia and anger they have towards the west, and shift it towards the Shinigami!"

"Uh," Garner replied hesitantly, "Do you really think that will work sir?" Brian turned back to him with a smile and replied, "We're about to find out!" Brian then left the room to face his most challenging audience yet.

Brian stepped onto the podium and looked out at the thousands of heads standing in front of him. He took deep yet confident breath, then he spoke.

"People of Kabul, people of Afghanistan! I have come to you today not for your oil, not for your land, and not to steal your way of life!" The crowd became shocked to hear these words used in such a direct manor. "I have come to you today to ask for your help," Brian continued as he spoke loudly into the microphones before him.

Meanwhile Garner was arguing with the Commissioner over the phone, "You cant just throw us to the wolves like this!" He heard a response from the phone and refuted, "Just because he has a talent for swaying public opinion doesn't mean he is some god that snaps his fingers, and suddenly everyone is mesmerized!" The phone replied, "Garner, there is a reason I sent you to Afghanistan! There is also a reason I chose him to lead this campaign! You must have faith in him, amazing things will happen out there! Just be patient," with that the phone went dead, and Garner sighed as he turned his attention back to the speech.

"I have come to ask for your support," Brain continued. "As you know the UHC made an astounding discovery! The discovery of Reishi, and along with it, savage animals composed of this element. If we do not unite, if we do not stop these creatures from entering our world freely then the killings will not stop!" Brian's voice grew louder and his gestures grew larger. "The Shinigami act as gods, the walk over everything that is holy and sacred to you! You must not let them continue this desecration! We must crush the hollows, and run the Shinigami back to their tunnels like the rats they truly are!"

The crowd remained completely silent, other than Brain's voice not even a baby could be heard crying. "We must take back our world, and slaughter those who stand in our way! We cannot do this without you! We need every last man woman and child by our side! If you truly wish for your traditions, and way of life to continue peacefully, and without disturbance! Then give your support to the UHC! Give your support to Globalism! Give your support to Nationalism! And we will pave the way for you to do just that! May God be upon you!" Brain then stepped down from the podium.

For a minute or so the crowd did not make a squeak. Garner became nervous as he could not see the crowd, but worse could not here them. He listened for a second and then heard something that would shock both he, and the world. He heard cheering.

**Location: New York, USA**

Dr. Brooks was sitting in the break room of the UHC headquarters. He had his coffee near his lips, but due to what he was seeing on the television rendered him motionless. He was watching the Kabul speech. Dr. Hadley walked in and began to pour some coffee for herself, when Brooks abruptly dropped the mug on the floor. She gasped in surprise, "Whats wrong Dr. Brooks!?"

Brooks still staring at the television uttered, "We own the world!"


	15. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Scorpion**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"Senna, I already checked your sheets twelve times," Ichigo exclaimed as he struggled to get her off of his bed. "That doesn't mean anything," she replied as she kicked him away. Senna had dug her nails deep into his sheets, combined with her full strength made it extremely difficult for Ichigo to move her.

"Come on Senna, you saw me kill that stupid thing yourself," he argued. "No way, their could be more," she replied. "Which is why I checked the sheets," Ichigo exclaimed. "I'm not moving," she yelled.

Ichigo decided to make a tactical retreat to the hallway. He called down the stairs, "Hey Hichigo! I need your help!" The hollow came slowly up the stairs, "Yeah? What the hell do you want?" Ichigo sighed as he looked back into his room. "Senna saw a scorpion in her bed, I killed it, and checked the sheets for her, but she still wont go back to her room!" Hichigo grinned as he peered into the room. "Ichigo, are you telling me you cant get that girl out of your bed?" Ichigo nodded, "Ugh," Hichigo replied, "Well personally I would say that's an advantage!" "Shut up," Ichigo responded. "Alright I'll go get her out of there you spineless monkey," the imp said as he stormed the room.

Ichigo waited at the door, and listened to the commotion. "Hey you get the hell up!" "Not gonna happen," Senna replied. Ichigo heard some struggling followed by a loud crash, and his hollow walked out of the room panting. "Damn dude she isn't moving," Hichigo exclaimed. "That's what I'm saying," Ichigo replied. "Ugh, you have any ideas," he asked his already pondering hollow. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "If we cant force her out of their directly, then maybe we could scare her out of their!" "How," Ichigo asked. "With another scorpion," Hichigo replied.

"And just where the hell are we gonna get another scorpion," Ichigo asked. "Oh don't worry I've been breeding them in the attic," Hichigo said as he pointed to the ceiling. "Oh okay," Ichigo responded. Hichigo ran to get a step ladder. A few seconds passed and Ichigo finally processed what was just said. He called out, "Wait! Did you just say you're breeding scorpions!?"

A few moments had passed and Hichigo returned holding a small scorpion by it's tale. Ichigo scowled both his hollow and the insect. "I want these things out of my house," Ichigo exclaimed. Hichigo smirked at him. "So, just how do you plan to put it on the bed without her seeing you," Ichigo asked. "Uh," Hichigo replied as he began to wonder.

"I can here you," Senna exclaimed from inside the room. Ichigo sighed, "Any other ideas?" Hichigo glanced at his pet and replied, "Nah you're screwed man! Just go and sleep in the guest room," with that said Hichigo walked away.

Ichigo sighed, "Whatever Senna you win good night," he said as he walked away from the room. "Ichigo," she called, "You don't have to sleep in the guest room!" Ichigo looked back, "Yeah, funny!"

Two dozen UHC soldiers were lined up in the warehouse, the Agents were lined to the opposite side, and Davis was giving orders. "Okay," he announced to gain the attention of his troops. "We have received word that due to the Shinenju's return the Valley of Screams is beginning to naturally regenerate!"

The men around Davis looked puzzled and he took notice in this, "I know, it doesn't make sense, right," he asked. "Anyway, because the UHC doesn't want a repeat of what happened a year ago, I want Daedalus, and your team to destroy ritual area that utilizes the Shinenju! You will find it at the center of the dimension."

Davis turned to the soldiers, "I want you men to take these generators," Davis pointed to several small machines lying on the ground. "You men will secure the areas designated on your maps, and will place the generators in those zones. Am I clear!?" "Yes sir," the men called at attention. "Good," Davis replied, "Fall out!" There was a portal to the Valley of Screams open in the warehouse and once the order was given everyone marched into it.

Senna woke up as she had sensed something strange. She looked around the room, and almost instantly Ichigo's phone rang from his desk. "Hello," she answered tiredly. Urahara was on the other line. "I'm guessing you're Senna," he said as he did not recognize the voice. "Yes," she confirmed, "And who is this?" "I'm sorry to call so late, my name is Kisuka. Can you get Ichigo and tell him to meet me at my shop. I need to speak with both of you. She tiptoed to the guest room. "Ichigo," she said quietly as she nudged him awake.

He woke up in confusion, "What is it Senna," he asked. "Ichigo, a guy named Kisuka wanted us to come to his shop." He sighed and got up. He returned to his room to get dressed as Senna did in the guest room. They rejoined in the hallway and quietly walked downstairs. They saw Hichigo watching TV on the couch. He turned to look at them. "Where the hell are you guys going at this hour?" "Urahara's shop," Ichigo answered. Hichigo looked back to see the credits rolling on his movie. He stood up and followed them out the door. "Are you coming with us," Ichigo asked. "Yeah I got nothing better to do," he responded.

**Location: Valley of Screams**

"Damn this place stinks," Zeus commented as they entered the Valley of Screams. The Valley was not as it was when Ichigo arrived to save Senna. This place was no longer a canyon but was completely flat, with occasional hills. The Agents were wearing their combat suits. Daedalus's suit was red with a white trim, Helios's suit was yellow with a white trim, Zeus's suit was solid blue, and Icarus's suit was bronze.

"Hey," said a soldier walking to one of the objectives, "Yeah," asked his comrade. "Isn't it dangerous for humans to be here?" The other soldier smacked him on the back of the head, "That's what the gas masks are for!"

The Agents were walking through the Valley towards the center when they abruptly stopped, "Who the hell are these guys," asked Zeus. The team had come across a pack of Blanks. "I don't know Zeus," Daedalus responded. "So, can we shoot them," Icarus asked. The Blanks stared quietly as the Agents were busy deciding their fates. "I don't see why not," Daedalus responded. "Good, because these things are weir-ding me out," Zeus exclaimed as he took out a pistol and opened fire on the strange creatures.

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Ichigo, Hichigo, and Senna arrived at the shop. They were met with Yoruichi, Renji, Rukia, and Hanatarō. "Whats going on," Ichigo asked. "We need you and Senna," Urahara was speaking but paused when he noticed Hichigo in the back. "Ugh, and Hichigo over there, to enter the newly formed Valley of Screams." Hichigo sighed loudly, "You mean now!?" "Hey you didn't have to come," Ichigo said.

"Well," Urahara continued, "The reason I need you there asap is to find out what the UHC is up too." "Wait what is the Valley of Screams," Senna asked. "You don't know," Urahara asked in surprise. "It was the place Ganryū took you," Ichigo informed. "Oh," she replied.

"The soul society sent us back to investigate these UHC guys so we'll be coming with you," Renji announced. "Okay how the hell can those guys even survive in that place? I thought it was toxic," Hichigo asked. Yoruichi replied, "The UHC has some astounding technology available to them. It is no surprise that they have found a way to survive in the Valley of Screams."

"Why are you guys so worried about the UHC," Ichigo asked. "I know they hate the Shinigami but almost everybody does!" Ichigo has been watching a lot of speeches by Brain Greenman on the television, which made him fond of the UHC's agenda.

"The Soul Society sees them as a threat," Renji replied. "And just what are you gonna do about it," Ichigo challenged. Renji stood up, "Just why the hell are you defending them anyway? You're on our side!" Before either of them could continue Yoruichi called, "That's enough!" "I was able to open a portal to the Valley of Screams, thanks to a method the UHC created," Urahara announced. "I suggest you go immediately." Yoruichi led them to the subterranean training grounds. Ichigo was the last one to leave, and Urahara stopped him. "Ichigo," he said and the orange haired Soul Reaper stopped in his tracks. "What do you think of the UHC?" Ichigo had no response and Urahara sighed, "Well when you find out, let me know!"

**Location: Valley of Screams**

The group entered to zone carefully. Yoruichi gave them gray cloaks to wear in order to hide their spiritual pressures from the UHC monitors. "This place looks different," Ichigo remarked. "Hey Senna," he called back. "Do you know where that ritual area was?" Senna pointed forward, "Its at the center!" "Why do you ask," Renji interjected, "Because if those guys are anywhere it will be at the center," Ichigo replied.

The Agents and the spies located the center at the same time. Ichigo and his friend ducked behind a large rock and watched as operations continued. The Agents approached a tall poll with a large circle on top of it. They had to bend over backwards just to see the top. "Now what," Zeus asked as he shot the Blanks in the area. Ichigo and his friends were listening and watching carefully.

"Well Davis wanted us to destroy this thing," Daedalus replied. "Huh," Helios said as he examined the strange artifact, "It's not as cool as I thought it would be!" "Nah you're right, Helios," Icarus agreed. "Icarus," Daedalus called. "Yeah," he replied. "Take care of this thing!" Icarus agreed, the team stepped back. Icarus held his right hand out, and a glowing solid white heavenly rapier materialized in his hand. Icarus who was standing five feet away from the object, slowly moved the sword to the opposite side of him, and instantly the object was violently blow away.

"Did you see that," Rukia whispered in amazement. "Why the hell are we even doing this," Prometheus asked. "Well besides getting everything set up for the Removal Act. I think we are also preventing the Shinenju from being of any use," answered Helios. "I can see that," Daedalus remarked. "After all we wouldn't want it to get any ideas! Nor would we want anyone else to get any ideas about this place," Daedalus continued.

The group listened as the Agents continued searching for answers. "I think there is a lot the higher ups aren't telling us about this Shinenju," Zeus remarked. "Like what, and hell why should we care!? That part of the mission is over anyway," Prometheus exclaimed. "Yeah," Zeus replied, "But it's still an interesting subject! I mean think about it for a second." Ichigo looked over at Senna nervously as she listened to Zeus carry on. "This thing shows up into reality," he continues. "It's based on a person who lived several centuries ago. This thing is the embodiment of lost memories," Zeus exclaimed as the Agents listened.

"This thing appears to be a normal person, but we all know damn, good, and well that is not the case! It is then utilized to cause both worlds to collide! Now picture this for a second," Zeus said as he looked at the world around him. "The Soul Society basically launches a nuke to this world which destroys it! However, because there were so many of these weird ghost things the cannon wouldn't have stopped it in time to keep the worlds from connecting. So that Shinenju decides to sacrifice it's memories to stop the whole incident from happening." "R-right," Helios said as he was having trouble keeping up. "This thing sacrifices it's memories okay," Zeus exclaimed in a serious tone. "We are talking about what it is entirely made of! But the weirdest part is... the damn thing's still alive!"

At this point Senna had a hopeless expression on her face. "We know it isn't a different Shinenju because the odds of it mimicking the same person twice are astronomical! So what the hell are we left with!? It's really incredible when you think about it!"

"Mimicking," Senna uttered to herself in terror.

"It's kind of depressing though," Helios remarked halfheartedly. "After everything that I've read, I'm pretty sure that Kurosaki kid is the only one in history, who has ever even remotely given a damn about that thing!" After this was said a light smile sparked on Senna's face.

A soldier ran up to the Agents. "Sirs," he said loudly as he came to a stop. "We have completed the mission!" "Good job," Daedalus responded, "What now?" "The UHC wants us to fall back," the soldier exclaimed. "They're gonna fire bomb the entire place in an attempt to wipe out these white ghostly entities we have encountered!"

"Very well," Daedalus responded. "We should probably haul ass," Zeus said from the back of the group. "Yeah," Daedalus agreed calmly, they all ran off the scene. "Fire bomb," Hichigo uttered. "We really need to get going," Renji announced. They looked back to see Hanatarō already running back to the portal, everyone else followed.

As the group got closer to the portal Ichigo, and Rukia took notice into several jets flying above them. They then saw a large portal in the air where the jets were coming from.

The group made it back to Urahara's shop just in time.

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"Ichigo," Rukia said as she turned to him, "You, Senna, and Hichigo can go get some sleep. Renji and I will take care of things here." "Ugh, that's good to hear," Hichigo replied in a yawn. Ichigo nodded, noticing that his hollow was leaving the shop and Senna had already taken off as well.

It took Ichigo a little time to get back to his house, he had taken a detour as he needed the silence to think on what he had witnessed. He returned to the house to see Hichigo had fallen asleep. He went upstairs hoping Senna would have forgotten about the scorpion. However, when he opened the door he saw her sound asleep on his bed. He was about to walk out when he heard her voice quietly say, "Hey Ichigo." He turned back startled, "Thanks for remotely giving a damn about me," Senna said. Ichigo smiled, "Good night Senna!" He closed the door behind him.

Ichigo walked into the guest room and lifted the blanket. When he did however, he saw a small black scorpion sitting atop his sheets.


	16. Chapter 14

_Note: Yes, NASA is a company NOT an agency as they like to say they are._

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Removal Act**_

**Location: New York, USA**

"Dr. Brooks, the mission was a success!" Dr. Hadley said from her seat. "Oh," Brooks replied, "Does that mean everything is ready for the Removal Act?" Only he, Dr. Hadley, and Dr. Bain were in the meeting room as the others were off helping with Brain's campaign.

"I believe it is," Dr. Bain replied. "And," Hadley added, "Since Brian isn't even on this hemisphere I have taken the liberty of donating a considerable amount of money to the House of Congress," Hadley said with a wink. "And I have paid off the senate," Bain announced, "We are ready to begin!"

"Excellent," Brooks said. Bain stood up and passed a paper to each of his colleagues. It reads:

"_Legislation: LBX3401REFV_

_Title: The Removal Act_

_Brought up by: Universal Humanity Coalition_

_Corporate Backings: NASA, Exxon Mobil, Volkswagen , Remington Arms, Target, Samsung Electronics, Vitol, SE, Cargill Inc._

_Relation: LBX2401REFV(The Reveal Act)_

_Doctrine & Jurisdiction:_

_The Removal Act will guarantee a safer and more controllable system for passed souls to enter the Soul Society._

_Section 1:_

_1) A soul that has died due to any reason must not be allowed to move from their location of death. By new Jurisdiction under Federal law of the Universal Humanity Coalition, and in accordance with agreements made with the United Nations. All souls who do not abide by this law are to be eliminated._

_2) It is our responsibility to ensure that the souls of the dead, and the Shinigami stay out of our streets. The Valley of Screams has been dismantled of all previous uses and will be transformed into an internment camp. All newly roaming souls are to be brought to the camp, in order to await for Shinigami personnel to perform Konsos._

_3) In accordance to both the Reveal Act, section 5, paragraph 9, and also Unity Act, section 2, paragraph 8; if a soul has not received a Konso by at least 72 hours they are to be eliminated._

_Section 2:_

_1) In keeping with section 1, paragraph 1 of this bill. It is important to note that all souls who actively resist must be either rehabilitated or eliminated(dependance on state ruling)._

_2) By no means should an officer of peace allow a soul to carry out any personal business before entering the camp. It is a felony on both parties if a soul is allowed to interact with the living world._

_3) It is important that fellow citizens of the global state do not interact with souls. It is a misdemeanor for a citizen to have any form of contact with a soul."_

(The bill continues to go in great detail about these new guidelines.)

"Very well written," Brooks complemented. "I'm sorry but I am confused," Dr. Hadley announced, "Oh," inquired Bain. "This bill seems to be in a future tense because I see phrases like _global state_ in here." "Yes," Bain replied, "While this bill is scheduled to be brought to congress next week it will not be voted on for two weeks after. Then, it will be active a month after that."

"Well my friends," Brooks said as he stood up. "Everything is finally coming together," I will see you all, on the world's stage!"


	17. Chapter 15

_Note: Can you find all of the awesome quotes in this chapter?_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Election Day**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Senna was spying on the Agents, she was standing on a catwalk near the ceiling of the warehouse. She was bored out of her mind by what she was seeing. She thought she would come and see them plotting for world domination, or executing some world leader, but they were doing nothing of the sorts. Senna watched the team as they all played a game together.

"Damn it Daedalus," yelled Icarus as he had been killed at least forty eight times by his comrade. "Whats the matter," Daedalus asked innocently. The game the Agents were playing was titled Unreal Tournament 2004, their favorite thing to do when passing time. "Jesus," Zeus called as he leaned back from getting killed by Daedalus. "What the hell man," Helios yelled, "I know for a fact he's not cheating because I checked his monitor, but damn!"

"Holy shit," Prometheus whined as he buried his head in both of his palms. "Whats wrong, I think this is fun," Daedalus replied happily.

Senna rolled her eyes, as she could not leave at the moment because Helios was sitting in her path to the door.

"I think I'm gonna cry," Zeus exclaimed as the match ended. The next one was about to begin, "Okay," called Prometheus. "For the love of God! Don't let him get the Flak Cannon," Prometheus continued referring to Daedalus.

About five minutes passed, "Well now at least I can survive for more than two seconds," Helios exclaimed. "I hope you enjoyed that while you could," Icarus stated with defeat as he looked on the screen to see that Daedalus had killed him, and retrieved his favorite weapon. "Fuck you Icarus," Prometheus yelled as he was the second to die by the hands of Daedalus who remained quite, and silently giggled to himself. Helios died then announced, "I'll be back!" He got up and left, Senna then darted for the door.

She walked into Ichigo's room to see he was reading a book on his bed, and Hichigo was sitting at his desk playing the same game the Agents were playing.

She silently shifted to the other side of the room and laid down next to Ichigo. Ichigo was always made nervous by this action even though he was slowly getting use to it. Hichigo, who would usually make fun of such an act, but was more more focused on the game. As he kept getting killed by someone with a very familiar name. "Damn it, what the hell," Hichigo said as he flung himself back into the chair at the sight of defeat.

Ichigo continued to read his book, but after awhile of listening to Hichigo's swearing, and Senna's annoying jokes he simply fell asleep.

Ichigo was standing on the Brooklyn bridge as he viewed hundreds of planes firing missals at each other. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he looked out to the skyline as he saw a war being fought in front of him. It sparked more hopelessness than witnessing Aizen defeat all of the captains in one sitting. It was more terrifying than Ulquiorra's release form. He viewed as thousands of little corpses burning as they fell from the sky. He viewed as the planes falling from the sky crashed into buildings, were he only saw more death.

He slowly began to walk down the side walk of the bridge. He kept walking, and stopped as he saw two planes that were out of ammunition crash into each other in an attempt to help the war effort. One of the pilots landed on the ground. Ichigo ran over to try and help him, yet he was to late. As he looked down upon a lifeless pile of bone and ash.

He looked up the street ahead of him only to view a river of corpses along the path. Ichigo began to panic. However, all that was in this sight faded to darkness. Ichigo was alone in the silent dark for a good five minutes. Then, Zangetsu's voice shot out from behind him, "Ichigo!" Ichigo whipped around to see his visitor. "Z-Zangetsu," he stuttered in shock. "Follow me, Ichigo," Zangetsu stated as he began to walk down a dark street that Ichigo new was not there a second ago. Ichigo however, did as instructed. They came down to a fork in the road, "Ichigo," Zangetsu called. "What is all of this," Ichigo asked as he looked around him. He saw that beyond the road was darkness, he looked to the side path on the left and saw Agent Daedalus standing there silently.

On the path to the right stood Byakuya. Ichigo tried to get them to say something, but they were silent. Both the Captain and the Agent did not move, and silently stared at him. "Ichigo," Zangetsu called again. "What the hell is going on," Ichigo asked in frustration.

Zangetsu ignored his questioning and instead asked him a question, "Ichigo, Is it better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven?" Before Ichigo could reply he fell down to another area. He soon found himself on a grassy knoll. He viewed that while the place seemed peaceful at first, he took a look behind him to see a battle was taking place. He saw UHC soldiers fighting other soldiers in similar uniforms, but with slight differences.

He looked behind himself again and saw he was no longer in a war zone, but on a balcony of a very large building in Vienna. Ichigo became even more confused, he looked to the man facing a large crowd. The man was Brain Greenman, and the people out in the streets were holding up flags that had the same symbol on Daedalus's badge. An eagle holding the world in it's talons.

Ichigo could tell the crowd was roaring but he could not hear them. He decided to look backwards, but when he did he could still see the war zone he saw moments ago. Ichigo began to panic, yet as he turned back to face Greenman he instead saw Senna walking down a street in Karakura.

She did not seem to notice him, Ichigo was about to call her name, but he heard a voice from both afar and up close. "Grace was in her steps, heaven in her eyes, in every gesture dignity and love." Ichigo felt weak to his knees when he heard this as he looked at Senna. He was about to say something to her, when the entire world changed before his eyes. He found himself in a strange room, it was split. One half was completely dark, and the other was lit revealing gold walls. He first faced the darkness to see Byakuya, "Ichigo, serve with me in Heaven!" Byakuya then pulled his sword close to his face and uttered, "Scatter!" His sword shifted into what appeared to be tiny little rose petals, and before Ichigo new it all of them had impaled him.

Ichigo however, was still standing, he then turned to face the gold half of the room. Ichigo's eyes opened wide as he saw Agent Daedalus standing before him. "Ichigo," he said slowly, "Reign with me, in Hell!" With that before Ichigo could respond to what was happening, Daedalus pulled out his silenced pistol and shot Ichigo in the head. Ichigo's peripheral then shattered like glass.

Ichigo found himself in shock as he had just woken up from a nightmare. He was breathing heavily, he looked over to see that Hichigo had fallen asleep at his desk with the game still running. Ichigo smiled with relief as this was the first time he was happy to see his hollow. Ichigo got up and shut the game off. He turned back to his bed to see Senna was sound asleep on it. He backed away with a red face.

His smile and sense of relief grew, and he went over to carry Senna to her room. However, when his right hand touched her shoulder he heard in his head that same omnipresent voice, "Grace was in her steps, heaven in her eyes, in every gesture dignity and love."

Ichigo moved his hand away for as he heard this he could not bare the thought of disturbing her. He proceeded back to his side of the bed, and managed to fall back to sleep.

Ichigo woke up the next day, he realized to his luck that his father did not attack him in his sleep today. He had no memory of the nightmare he experienced last night. He did however, remember that he allowed Senna to continue to sleep in his bed, and he also remembered why. "At least Dad didn't try to punch me awake this morning! If he were to come in now..." Ichigo sensed something behind him and looked out the window. Isshin was trying to sneak in through the window. Ichigo grew pale as his father's first sight was seeing Senna fast asleep on his son's bed.

"Uh...uh," Isshin was red in the face and fell out of the window in shock. The crash woke Senna and Hichigo up, "I'll rip your face off Keigo," Hichigo exclaimed as he awoke from his dream. "Uh, what was that," Senna asked. Ichigo sighed, "That was my Dad getting the wrong damn idea," Ichigo said angrily. Both he and Senna then heard abrupt laughter from across the room. They turned to see Hichigo laughing hysterically at this scenario.

"Shut up," Ichigo called but his request was not met. However, Ichigo smiled when his hollow lost balance in the seat and fell on his back. "So," Hichigo asked mischievously as he stood up, "How are you gonna explain such a weird event to your father? Hell, how are you gonna explain such a weird event to me," Hichigo asked as he took control of his laughter.

"The tempest in my mind! Doth from my senses take all feeling," Daedalus poetically announced to his team. "Do you always have to quote Shakespeare whenever you want to tell us there's a hail storm coming in," Icarus asked as he was gathering ingredients to make his famous home made pasta. "You know it dick weed," Daedalus remarked as he sat down to build a house of cards. "Ugh," sighed Prometheus, "I'll go plug in the back up generator!"

"Yeah, and be sure the TV is connected to it," Zeus said, "We need to view the election." "Oh that's right," Helios replied as he looked up from a magazine, "It's election day!"

Rukia busted out of the closet scaring everyone in the room. "Hichigo shut up," she exclaimed as she was becoming annoyed by the hollow's laughter. "Rukia what the hell," Ichigo asked. "Oh, why does she get to sleep in your room," Senna asked with a pouting expression on her face. "Uh," Ichigo said as he looked at his hollow, "How am I suppose to answer that?"

"Ichigo," Rukia interrupted, "We should hurry and get to school. If we don't want to get caught in the storm." "Storm," Senna sighed as she lied back down on the bed.

"What's past is prologue," Daedalus announced as he watched the rain became heavier. "Yeah, yeah," Zeus remarked. "Hey Zeus," Prometheus said as he was setting up the generator. "What," Zeus asked. "Can you hand me that wrench?" Zeus picked up the wrench that was on the table he was leaning next to, and a twisted smile took form on his face. He pumped about two volts of electricity into it and handed it to his comrade. "Ow! Damn you," Prometheus exclaimed.

"Who do you think is gonna win," Helios asked as they were watching the news. "Brian better win or I'll kick his ass myself," Icarus exclaimed as he was busy preparing breakfast. "You know Icarus, you make the weirdest things for breakfast," Daedalus said as he was building his card kingdom. "You watch your filthy mouth you know my pasta kicks your mother's ass," Icarus exclaimed as he waved his wooden spoon at him.

"Ichigo and Hichigo," screamed Keigo as he ran up behind them. Hichigo sighed and grabbed Keigo by the collar. "Why do you keep doing this," Hichigo scowled. "Uh, I-Ichigo," Keigo asked with a shaky voice, "Can you tell him to let me go?" "You have it covered," Ichigo said as he and Senna walked into class.

Eventually everyone made it in and sat down. "Okay class today I thought we would watch the election rather than do a lesson," Misato stated as she flipped on the projector. "Hichigo kill the lights please," she asked. "Sure thing," Hichigo then threw pencils at each of the lights shattering them. "You know there is a light switch over there right," Ichigo asked with a sigh while Senna giggled.

"So Ichigo," Keigo said as he was crouched by Ichigo's desk. "Keigo go sit down," Ichigo replied in a whisper. "So do you think these UHC guys are apart of some big super crazy government conspiracy to take over the human race. Maybe Brain Greenman is an alien cyborg from Pluto," Keigo said with excitement. "Dude are you on LSD," Hichigo asked with an awkward expression.

"Keigo," Misato called, "If you're going to harass Ichigo and his brother then all three of you go outside. Keigo returned to his seat and Misato turned on the event that both worlds would watch with extreme anticipation.

"Turn it up Helios," Prometheus demanded. Helios sighed and complied with his comrade's request.

"Urahara, has the election started," Yoruichi asked, "Yes you're just in time," Urahara replied.

**Location: Vienna, Austria**

"Sir," Garner said as he approached Brian. "The votes have been counted," he continued, "You won by ninety eight point nine percent!" Brian smiled, "I think it's time you gave your speech sir," Garner continued happily, "We are all waiting!" Brian patted his assistant, and long time friend on the shoulder. He then walked out on the balcony of the Austrian capital, and took a look out at the ocean of roaring citizens.

Brian looked around for a moment, he saw UHC banners flying high next to no others, the flags were the same as the seal on Agent Daedalus's badge. He breathed in deeply and spoke.

"I as Fuhrer, and Chancellor of the world! Am proud to report to history, that the UHC, will lead you to your destiny!"

The crowd roared loudly, as usual they began to charge the balcony in hopes to shake Brain's hand or have some form of contact with him. The soldiers who would usually link their arms together to hold back the joyous crowd did no such thing as they were ordered otherwise. The crowd ran up and held their hands out for the Chancellor to shake.

Brian would do this he smiled, and laughed as his loyal followers were finally able to interact with him. He would even kiss the occasional baby that was held into the air.

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Most of the children in the class cheered, except for Rukia who dropped her head into her hands as she new, a huge conflict would eventually breakout. Senna who was watching Rukia turned to see Ichigo and Hichigo arguing with each other. "Ichigo," Senna said in a low and shaky voice although, she still had a light smile on her face. Ichigo turned to the amber eyed girl, "I'm scared," she stated. Hichigo rolled his eyes and looked away. Ichigo smiled, "Why? I would be more scared if he didn't win," he said reassuringly.

"Yes," Icarus exclaimed. "Woo," Zeus screamed as he shot an assault rifle into the air. "Hell yeah we own this fucking world," Helios yelled as he downed a glass of champagne. "Very nice," Prometheus stated. "God damn dude, do you guys realize how richer we are now," Daedalus asked with a wide grin.

Renji had walked out of the room due to frustration. "What now," Yoruichi asked, "I think we should just stay out of their way for now," Urahara said grimly as he hid his mouth behind his fan.


	18. Chapter 16

_Note: Remember the UHC now owns the world so every nation has been united under one name, "The United Sovereignty."_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hueco Mundo**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Wesley can you tell me what it is that Greenman is planning," Brooks asked. Wesley stood up he was the spokesman for SE, "Well from what I hear is that he is planning to invade Hueco Mundo!"

"Does no one have any ground information," Brooks asked. "Surly you would know about an upcoming war, Jalivs!" Jalivs was the spokesman for Remington Arms, "It is still in debate, _I think_. We have everything ready for a full scale assault. So whatever the case it's nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear," Brooks replied.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"Ichigo," yelled Isshin as he jumped into the window, "You haven't fixed your window yet son!" Ichigo countered his fathers attack with a kick to his head, "I can't because that bastard Hichigo spent my money on a damn suit for Kon," he called back.

The team was sitting in the warehouse as usual. Daedalus walked in with coffee in hand, "Did you guys hear what Brian is planning," Daedalus asked. "Nah, whats he up too," Prometheus responded. "He is debating on whether or not to invade Hueco Mundo!"

"Hmm, I don't see why not," Helios said with his back to the team. "I mean we have the man power, and the war machine. We would crush them!" "Yeah," Zeus agreed, "Those bastard hollows wouldn't know what hit them."

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to Urahara's shop as he requested. The day ended and as usual Hichigo was also with his host, as he has nothing better to do. "What does Kisuka want again," Ichigo asked with boredom. "I don't know he just said to meet him in the training area," replied Rukia.

The three entered the area to see Urahara, Renji, Yoruichi, and two UHC soldiers waiting for them. "What's this all about Kisuka," Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said one of the soldiers. "Yeah that's me," he confirmed. "We are here to discuss an issue with you that the Chancellor specifically wanted you to hear about." "You mean Brian Greenman," Ichigo asked in shock.

"Yeah," said the soldier on the left, "He is very proud of the numerous times you've saved this world. You see Ichigo if it weren't for you there would be no UHC." "Uh what's this about," Ichigo struggled. "The State plans to invade Hueco Mundo," one of the soldiers confirmed.

"W-what," Ichigo stuttered. "That's right. Now the thing is, Brain knows you went to Hueco Mundo before. He wants you to know that on the off chance that you made friends in that dust bowl. Then you are permitted and recommended to bring them here until the invasion is over. Because honestly our conscripts aren't exactly of the pleasant sorts!"

"So how long do I have," Ichigo asked as he immediately thought of Nelliel. "You have twenty days, yet I recommend you go quickly!" "Thank you for the heads up," Ichigo called as the soldiers began to walk away. "Wait," he called, "Do you really think this invasion will be successful," Ichigo asked as he thought back onto how difficult Hueco Mundo was for him. "Don't worry about us citizen," the soldier stated as the turned back. "Yeah," his comrade agreed, "Hollows will be nothing for us!"

"So are you gonna get them," Renji asked referring to Nel's group. "Kisuka," Ichigo said as he turned to the man in the hat. "Yes," Urahara asked with a happy voice. "We do have some friends in Hueco Mundo. Do you mind if they stay here until the State pulls out?" "Not at all," replied Urahara, "Come back tomorrow and I'll have the portal open for you."

"Daedalus," called Prometheus as he entered the main room. "Yeah what is it," Daedalus asked as he was reading a magazine.

"Did you hear, the invasion has been confirmed!" Daedalus looked up at his comrade, "That was fast! When is it going to begin?" "Uh," Prometheus replied as he looked down at the memo he received, "About twenty days." "Not bad, are we invited to the party," Daedalus asked. "Nah," Prometheus replied in disappointment, "They want us to hang back here!"

"Hey Helios check this out," Zeus called as he, Helios, and Icarus were walking through Karakura. "What," Helios asked. "I just got a text from Daedalus, we are at war baby," Zeus replied with excitement. "Oh yeah, wait Hueco Mundo right," Icarus asked from behind. "Yeah, twenty days from now man how cool is that!?"

"Hey Ichigo," Hichigo asked before they entered the door. "Did you think of an excuse for us to miss school tomorrow?" "Yeah just act sick, we'll say we are both not feeling good." "Ha, whatever," he replied as they opened the door. "It's your turn to block the attack," Hichigo said as they entered the house.

As usual Isshin tried to attack them, but failed as Ichigo did as his hollow instructed.

They walked into Ichigo's room, "Hey can't you just use Kon," Hichigo asked as he saw the mod souls running around on the floor. "Like hell I'll let Kon go to my school," Ichigo replied. "Hey, what's your problem Ichigo," Kon asked angrily. "You," he responded with a scold. Senna was lying on the bed when they walked in, "Hey were did you guys go," she asked as she sat up. "None of your damn business," Hichigo snapped.

"Would you relax," Ichigo asked his angered hollow. "We went to see Urahara," Ichigo continued. Senna threw a pencil at Hichigo and left the room, "Ah, where the hell does she get those," he asked.

"Yes Commissioner, I understand," Daedalus said as he was on the phone with, 'well the Commissioner.' "But, my team is worried sir... If you were to send us in, we would have the place secure in a matter of hours!" Daedalus paused, "No sir, I have complete faith in the armored divisions, and the infantry but this is still Hueco Mundo! We both know how many hollows are in that God forsaken place!"

"Daedalus, I am preparing an invasion. I have complete confidence in you and your team, but right now you guys need to sit tight and wait for Brooks's order!" "Yes sir," Daedalus replied with a sigh as the phone hung up.

The next thing he new the beautiful house of cards he had built yesterday was knocked over by a drunken Icarus. "Y-you and your caaards," Icarus slurred with wine in his hand. "You bastard," Daedalus yelled as he tackled his comrade.

"Whoa! What is going on in here," Zeus asked with popcorn in his hand as he entered the main room.

Only about a minute later, and Helios entered the room as he was disturbed from all of the racket. He saw Icarus and Daedalus fighting amongst a pile of cards. Daedalus was strangling his comrade, whilst Icarus was attempting to take a sip of wine, and Zeus was sitting in a chair eating his popcorn. "Yeah kick his ass," Zeus cheered as he laughed heavily.

"The hell is all of this," Helios asked in shock. "Oh I'm watching Daedalus beat the living shit out of drunk Icarus! Who by the way, hasn't spilled his wine yet," Zeus replied as he shoved more popcorn in his face. "Really," Helios asked as he pulled up a chair, "That's bad ass!"

Morning came, Ichigo, and his hollow pretended to be sick and were quite successful. The family had left the house, all that remained was the spiky haired duo.

"Lets go," Hichigo said with his usual demonic attitude. "Whatever," said Ichigo with his usual scold as he threw on a jacket, the two then headed out. "Hey guys," Hanatarō said as he was prepared to go with them. Hichigo thought this would be a good idea to pick on little Hanatarō. "So, Hanatarō you're going with us, huh?" "Uh, Y-yeah," Hanatarō replied as he was sweating nervously. "Can I kill you when we get there," Hichigo asked with a grin. "Hey leave him alone ya goon," Ichigo called as he was waiting for the portal to open. "Oh I'm just teasing," Hichigo called back, he leaned into Hanatarō, "But not about that last part," he muttered quietly and walked away.

"N-nice t-to meet you t-to," Hanatarō replied quietly with a nervous smile.

"Okay are you all ready to enter," Urahara asked as he opened the portal. Hichigo, Ichigo, Renji, Hanatarō, and Rukia all complied.

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

They entered and Ichigo led the way with his very unstable Reishi bridge. "Ichigo you suck at this let me lead the way," Hichigo called. "What, oh fine whatever," Ichigo stated as he stepped aside allowing the ghostly hollow to take over. "Ew, I hope we run into an Espada," Hichigo exclaimed with a bloodthirsty grin. "You know they're all dead right," Renji asked as he was running along the now perfectly shaped bridge.

"Well," Ichigo replied, "All except for one." "What are you talking about," Rukia asked. "You remember Grimmjow? He was Espada number six, he had blue hair?" "Of course I do," Rukia replied darkly. "Well he should still be alive!" "Oh man he should be fun," Hichigo stated greedily.

"We're not here to pick fights," Renji stated firmly. "Yeah, yeah whatever," said the imp.

"How far is this," Hanatarō asked. "Hmm, I don't know," Hichigo replied, "Why don't I toss you ahead and you see if you can spot anything before you die!?"

**Locotion: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"Holy shit why did you bring me along," Icarus asked with a hungover voice as he was carrying some files through Karakura with Daedalus. "This is punishment for knocking over my card house you bastard!" "Why do I feel like I am about to collapse," Icarus asked weakly as he rubbed his forehead. "You drank two damn bottles of wine," Daedalus exclaimed, "I'm surprised you're not dead!"

"I hate you," Icarus stated sickly. "That's what I should be saying to you right now," Daedalus replied.

"Gentleman is that the last of the evidence on the Senna case," Davis asked as the Agents walked into his temporary office. "Yeah it's all here," Icarus stated as he dropped the box on Davis's desk. "I still don't get why you need all of this stuff," Daedalus stated. "Well," Davis was about to reply when he was interrupted by Icarus abruptly vomiting on the floor. "Jesus dude," Daedalus exclaimed as he stepped away. Davis rubbed his eyes with his hands underneath his dark shades. "Are you okay," he asked with irritation. "No," Icarus exclaimed. "I immediately regret bringing you," Daedalus stated as he looked away.

"So what have you been up too lately," Daedalus asked as he and Davis were continuing their conversation in the break room.

"What you mean besides working on some projects for FEMA, and giving these archives to Bain?"

"Oh, okay," Daedalus replied. "Well," Davis announced as he glanced at his watch. "My work in Karakura is done so I'll just be heading back to the hotel now." "Where are they gonna send you now," Daedalus asked. "Uh, tomorrow I fly to Hong Kong," answered Davis. "Huh, why are they sending you early?"

"They wanted me to get some work done before you're team shows up, nothing major," Davis replied casually. "Oh okay, we'll see you there," Daedalus called as his comrade left the room.

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

"Where the hell are these freaks we've been walking for three hours," Hichigo yelled in the middle of a white and black desert. "We've been walking for forty five minutes," Ichigo called while scolding his hollow. "Oh, whatever this place is still boring as Hell," Hichigo stated. "Look," Rukia abruptly announced as a large worm dug it's way out of the ground and onto the surface.

"U-uh Bawabawa," Ichigo stuttered in surprise. "That thing is big, can I kill it," Hichigo asked as he looked up at the worm. "No," everyone said firmly.

"Ichigo," screeched a familiar voice from behind them. "Nel," Ichigo asked as the next thing he knew he was being tackled by the former third Espada, as she had managed to revert back to her 'original' form. "Uh who is that," Renji asked. "It's Nel," Ichigo replied as he struggled to breathe. "No it isn't," Renji said with a shocked voice. "Oh that's right she's actually not some stupid kid," Hichigo announced.

"Master Nel! Whats... Uryu," Pesche exclaimed confusing Ichigo with Uryu as he walked up to the group with Dondochakka. "Seriously, who is that," asked Renji with a confused tone.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"I'm telling you Helios this is bullshit, for once Zeus had the right idea by not coming," Prometheus exclaimed to his partner. "Hey, you didn't have to come," Helios replied. "Yes I did! You sprayed me with a God damn fire hose!" "You could have gone back to sleep at anytime," Helios replied. "Where the hell did you even get that thing," Prometheus asked as he looked away from his partner. "Fire station," Helios replied with his index finger pointing in the air. "They just let you have it," Prometheus asked. "Well after I waved my gun around for a bit," he replied.

"Of course," Prometheus responded as he let out a sigh.

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

The group was able to convince Nel and her friends to leave Hueco Mundo for a temporary time. "When are you guys gonna tell me who that is," Renji asked Ichigo as he looked at Nel. "Shut up, I already told you _that_ is Nel!"

"Oh man Ichigo you missed out on so much fun," Pesche exclaimed to Hichigo. Hichigo shut his eyes in annoyance as they continued to walk. "I mean seriously Ichigo, we played tag and..." "Would you stop calling me Ichigo you freak show," Hichigo yelled as he came to a stop. "Geez sorry Uryu," Pesche replied as he ran up ahead. "Ugh, I'm gonna kill that stupid little twig when nobody's looking," Hichigo thought to himself.

"Ichigo," called another familiar and unexpected voice from behind them. They looked back to see a certain blue haired Espada. "Grimmjow," Ichigo asked in shock, "I thought I sensed your presence out here. What no hello?"

"H-hello Grimmjow," Ichigo stuttered as a lack of what to say. Renji pulled his sword, "Are you here for a fight, Espada," he asked loudly. "Nah," Grimmjow yawned with his hands in his pockets. "So, what are you guys up too," he asked. "U-uh which E-Espada are you," asked Hanatarō as he was partially hiding behind Rukia. "Six," Grimmjow replied. "Uh Grimmjow," Ichigo stated, "It's probably strange to ask, but do you mind coming with us to the living world for a few weeks or so?"

"You mean I finally get to do something other then sit in this dump!? Wait why?"

"The World of the Living, or United Sovereignty as it's called now is planning an invasion," Rukia answered. "You mean to say humans will be invading Hueco Mundo? They must be really stupid, or really cocky," Grimmjow stated with shock in his voice. "Actually they will most likely win," Hanatarō corrected. "What are you talking about boy," Grimmjow asked as he turned to the small Soul Reaper. "W-Well they have the military power to launch a highly effective assault on Hueco Mundo!"

"So are you coming," Ichigo asked. "Huh," Grimmjow slowly replied, "Uh yeah whatever, anything to pass the damn time!"

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"Welcome," Urahara said cheerfully from behind his fan. "So this is where I'll be staying," Grimmjow asked as he looked around. "Why yes," Urahara replied peeking from his fan at the tall Espada.

"Ichigo," Senna exclaimed as she ran up to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Huec-Hueco, whatever it's called!?" "You didn't ask," Hichigo called, "Yeah," Ichigo agreed as he backed away.

"Ichigo is this girl bothering you," Nel asked as she moved defensively to Ichigo's position. "Uh," he replied, "And who are you," Senna asked while raising her right eyebrow with envy. Hichigo began to laugh at this scenario. "I don't want apart of this," Ichigo said with a blushing face as he walked away.


	19. Chapter 17

_Note: These next two chapters will follow the beginning stage of the invasion._

**Chapter Seventeen: The Mission Begins**

_**Location: Fort Northwood, United Sovereignty**_

"Attention," called an officer standing next to a large map of Hueco Mundo, and before a large audience of UHC soldiers.

"As you are all aware, the invasion of Hueco Mundo has been confirmed! You have already been well trained for these operations! It is our job to make sure you know the world of Hueco Mundo like the back of your God damn hand! By the time we are done here you will know how to get to Los Noches if your legs are blown off, and you're blindfolded with barbwire! Am I clear!?"

"Sir, yes sir," the soldiers replied loudly as they stood at attention.

The day was now over, a soldier had taken a break from studying to look at the stars. He was sitting atop a supply crate outside of his barracks. "Private Morgan," greeted another man in a black beret. "Major Nicholas," said Morgan as he began to stand and salute his officer. "At ease," Nicholas responded.

"Oh, yes sir," Morgan replied as he sat back down and took a drink out of his flask. "So, Hueco Mundo, huh," Nicholas asked as he had joined his subordinate in the view. "Yes sir," Morgan replied. "How are the men," asked Nicholas. "Ha," answered Morgan with a smile on his face, "They're doing pretty well! Telling jokes and laughing, I just stepped outside for a breather."

"Do you think this was a good decision," asked Nicholas. "In my honest opinion sir, those hollows deserve every little bit of whats coming to them," Morgan responded confidently. "But do they deserve the _actions_ of the conscripts," Nicholas asked with concern.

"I don't know about that sir," Morgan replied with a shrug.

Morgan returned to the barracks to be greeted by a friendly wad of paper thrown in his direction, "What's up Morgan," asked a black haired, blue eyed man sitting on his bed. "Nothing much, Edderson," he replied as he threw the paper back at his fellow soldier. "Dude, I'm telling you I can pull it off," said a laughing young man on one of the beds. He had square black glasses blond hair, and, grayish blue eyes. "Yeah, my ass man, he would never believe you Marshall," exclaimed the soldier sitting on the bed above his comrade. "What are you guys up too," Morgan asked as he sat on his footlocker. "Marshall wants to impersonate Sargent Wight, and convince Doson to get him a beer," the soldier above Marshall informed.

Morgan chuckled, "Holy shit I wanna see this!"

"Okay everybody shut up, it's ringing," Marshall called with a smile. "Uh yes is this Private Doson," asked Marshall with a fake southern accent. "Yeah this is Sargent Wight! I'm gonna need you to get me a cold one on the pronto!" The soldiers in the barracks began to cover their mouths to prevent audible laughter.

"Did I ask you if alcohol is contraband," Marshall asked aggressively while still holding back a smile. "Boy, I swear to God if I don't see a," Marshall quickly glanced around the room. "If I don't see a case of beer in Company B11's barracks within an hour, I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

Some of the soldiers had to leave the room as they could not hold their laughter in anymore. The ones who did stay were hiding their faces in pillows to prevent Doson from hearing the commotion. "Alright then you'd better hope so, because I'm about to go ape shit," Marshall threatened as he hung up the phone.

The soldiers then laughed aloud as they awaited the arrival of their beverages.

Nineteen days later, and every UHC soldier on base, was checking their equipment. Marshall and one of his comrades with a dog tag labeled O'Neil were cleaning their weapons near the plane that would take them to Hueco Mundo. "Marshall," said a familiar voice with a southern accent. "Uh, Sargent," Marshall asked as he turned around. The two soldiers saluted him and went back to cleaning their rifles. "Did you have Private Doson get you a beer a few weeks ago by impersonating me?"

"Uh yes sir," Marshall replied, "Not bad," Wight commented surprising the other two soldiers. "I'm sorry," Marshall asked as he did not believe what he had just heard. "I said not a bad idea, so go get me a beer," Wight replied. "Uh, is that an order sir," Marshall asked with confusion. "Hall ass and go get it," Wight exclaimed, and Marshall did as instructed.

Eventually however, everyone was lined up next to the pane. It was mid day and the UHC soldiers were ready for war. They had received their briefings at lunch just before they were sent to the planes. "What the hell is taking them so long we've been out here for fifteen minutes," asked Doson in a whisper, who was standing next to Morgan. "They said they were fueling the planes, but it shouldn't take this long."

"Gentleman," said the same officer who had informed them about Hueco Mundo as he stepped off of the plane. "I will personally be serving with Company B11. Now, if you have been living under a rock for the past two years, my name is Corporal Wayne," the officer called as he paced in between the lines of soldiers. "Are there any questions before we get started," Wayne asked in a yell. "No sir," everyone responded in perfect synchronization. "Good, everyone fall into that big metal bird behind me," Wayne ordered as he gestured to the plane behind him.


	20. Chapter 18

_Note: This chapter is from the perspective of Private Morgan._

_**Chapter Eighteen: Heavy Assault**_

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

The plane began to rock around as Ceros were fired in every direction. I looked to Marshall who had taken the anxiety pill that we were all issued. I turned to the comrade next to me. "Hey Edderson, when are we landing," I asked. "We're not," he replied. "Wait what," I asked in shock. "Haven't you been paying any attention for the past two or so weeks? We aren't landing we're jumping," he replied as he was chewing some bubble gum.

"Jumping," I asked still in shock, "Yeah what the hell do you think the parachutes are here for," he asked pointing out at the backpacks lined up at our feet. I felt like a dumb ass, I couldn't believe I was the only one who didn't know we would be dropping down.

We were then ordered to stand up and put the parachutes on our backs. We did as instructed and waited for Wayne to give us the signal to leap out into a desert of absolute carnage. I looked out the window to see that armored divisions were already engaged on the ground, along with thousands if not millions of little parachutes already falling out of the planes.

Before I knew it I slowly falling down into what appeared to be Armageddon, although I know that battle won't happen until our next invasion. I thought onto my life as I saw Arrancars falling to the ground dead. I was thankful I wasn't that stupid. I was also thankful that I was not on their side.

We landed and were ordered to escort a small armored division to kill the Arrancar that was leading operations in this area. We came up to a large boulder and I saw Marshall abruptly jump onto the lead tank, and tell the spots man to stop the tank. The tank along with the other vehicles and soldiers stopped dead in their tracks. I then noticed that the scout returned and had told Marshall what he saw. "Hey," I called in a hushed voice. "What do we got," I asked.

"I've spotted the target, he's behind that boulder," the scout replied as he pointed to the large rock, "He is surrounded by seven Gillians." Marshall jumped back down and walked over to us. "Okay here is the plan," he said as the convoy began to move, "We are gonna draw their fire, a group of tanks from the South division are in the area and will flank the Gillians. Now to what we know of their nature, they will line up to defend the Arrancar. So while we keep them busy, South will blow that Arrancar back to Hell!"

"Sounds good lets get to it," I replied as we quickly moved in.

The next thing I new was seeing a Cero blast right next to Edderson which blew him back about two feet. It was pretty funny but only after we knew he was okay. The tanks began firing on the Gillians, much like the Arrancars they were pretty stupid as they did not move out of the line of fire. The damn things just stood there. We scored about three head shots before South moved in and blew the Arrancar to high Hell. After that it would be smooth sailing because we had already taken out the Adjuchas that the was commanding the Gillians in this sector. We are now free to set up the first beach head, or well in this case I guess it would be called a desert head.


	21. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen: New Additions**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan.**

Senna walked into class alone as Ichigo and Hichigo had united outside to deal with the problem named Keigo, who was surprisingly energetic this mourning. "Oh, my Orihime is not here yet," Chizuru thought to herself as she began to search the room for someone to harass.

She looked over at Rukia, "Rukia is cute and all, but I think Senna looks even cuter," she said to herself as Senna danced into the room. Chizuru leaped over to her prey. "Hey there Senna, you're looking good today," Chizuru announced as she slowly reached for the purple haired girl. Senna leaned away with a half annoyed, and half creeped out expression on her face, she slowly replied, "Right."

She then kicked Chizuru away from her, as Tatsuki instructed and proceeded to her seat. Chizuru got up and was about to lunge for Rukia when she saw Hichigo enter the room. "You know for a guy he is pretty hot," she told herself. "Hey Hichigo," she said as she approached him. "W-What the hell," Hichigo shuttered, "Don't talk to me ya freak show!" Ichigo ignored the situation his hollow was in and sat next to Senna. "So do you work out," Chizuru asked as she reached for the white demon. "No! Get the hell away from me," he said as he backed away. Luckily Tatsuki was behind him and dragged Chizuru away by her hair. "Thank you," Hichigo called in relief. "No problem," Tatsuki called back, "But if she's after you now, then I would recommend having a can of mace on hand!"

"Noted," Hichigo replied as he stepped on Ichigo's desk and dropped down into his. "Hey what the hell are you doing," Ichigo exclaimed. "Oh stop being such a candy apple bitch," his hollow replied only angering his host further.

"Mourning Chad," Uryu said as he saw Chad entering the room. "Mourning," Chad mumbled as he sat down. Misato walked in after a few minutes and class began.

"Daedalus, what is up my man," asked Zeus while Daedalus walked into the main room. Prometheus was working on his computer and announced, "You guys know we have a new Agent joining our team?" "Holy shit are you serious," Daedalus asked as he and Zeus ran to their comrade.

"Yeah," Prometheus continued as he looked at the email. "Agent Azan is his name," Prometheus confirmed. "What's he named after, I've never heard the name Azan," Zeus asked. "I think it is a type of Islamic prayer, but I'm not sure," Prometheus said as he was just as confused as Zeus. "I thought the code names were only Greek," Daedalus responded.

"Very rarely will someone get a name outside of the Greek pantheon of legend," Prometheus informed.

It was now lunch time, and everyone was sitting outside. Ichigo was sitting at his usual spot underneath a tree. He looked over to see Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro sitting in a huddle talking peacefully. He smiled and looked over to see Rukia, Orihime, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Michiru. He smiled in approval at this too, but he especially smiled at Senna, for he was glad to see she was making friends and being active as she had always wanted. He then however, glanced up at the branch above him to see Hichigo was face down sleeping on it, while his arms and legs were dangling off. Ichigo glared at his hollow and returned to his relaxed state.

The bell rang signalizing the students to return to class. This sound startled Hichigo as he woke up with a shout and fell on his host. He looked up while rubbing his head, "Oh hey Ichigo whats up?" "Would you get the hell off me," Ichigo asked as he threw the demon off of his lap.

"So I got off the phone with the Commissioner," Daedalus said as he threw his phone on the table. "And," asked Zeus as he sat up from the sofa Icarus purchased a week ago. "We are going to Hong Kong next week!" "Finally," Zeus yelled with relief as he threw himself on the sofa. "Thank God I can't wait to go back to the penthouse," Prometheus exclaimed from his computer. "Now that's the shitty part," Daedalus interjected, "We wont be able to go to the penthouse." "Aw, what," Zeus asked with distress. "Yeah the Commissioner says we have to stay on base for security reasons or some bullshit!"

"Damn it, this crap always happens," Prometheus exclaimed. "Oh, and we will meet Azan in Hong Kong," Daedalus added. "Dude," Zeus announced, "We have not been to the penthouse in about a year or so, we need to take someone with us to watch over it!" "Yeah but who," Prometheus asked, "Who is close enough to us that we can just say, hey, need you to stay at the penthouse for about two or so months." A light bulb lit over Daedalus's head as he had an idea.

A knock on the door came and Misato called for them to come in. It was Daedalus, "My name is Agent Daedalus of the UHC, you might remember me." Misato nodded, "I am so sorry to be bothering you again ma'am, but I need to speak with one of your students." "Oh," Misato asked, "Which one of my kids has been breaking federal law," she asked as she scolded her class. Daedalus chuckled, "No ma'am, nobody is in trouble in fact on the contrary, I need to speak with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo got up and walked with Daedalus outside. "Whats up Daedalus," Ichigo asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I need to ask a huge favor," Daedalus announced. Ichigo was shocked, "Uh really," he asked. "Yeah ,you see we have some operations going down in Hong Kong and we're being stationed at base. So the team and I were wondering if by any chance you could come along and watch over our luxury penthouse?" Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Did you say luxury penthouse... in Hong Kong!?"

"Yes if it's not too much trouble," Daedalus replied. "Can my friends go," Ichigo asked. "Oh yeah there is plenty of space, it's got five bedrooms." "Did you say five," Ichigo asked. "Uh yeah you see government funding is the shit, because that penthouse did not exist until we asked for it!"

"Where is it," Ichigo asked, "Oh we had it built on the top floor of the tallest apartment building in the city." Ichigo immediately knew Senna would be thrilled, and was sure everybody else would agree, "What about school," he asked. Daedalus smiled, "Dude I am from the State, okay I think I can help you out with that!"

Ichigo walked in looking as if he had just witnessed Heaven and had to return to tell his tale. He sat down slowly, "What was that about," Senna asked in a whisper. Ichigo had a thousand yard stare, he did not look at her but he replied, "We're going to Hong Kong!" Senna immediately squealed and Misato threw a peace of paper at her, "Quite down Senna," Misato stated. "Oh sorry."

An hour or so had passed and Ichigo decided to look out the window. He first looked at the birds and the clouds. However, when he looked to the ground he saw a man standing in the parking lot staring up at him. He looked to be about Ichigo's age, he had large green eyes and black hair. Ichigo's stomach sank as he realized who was staring at him. At first he couldn't recall, but once he saw the green lines under the man's eyes, and the depressed expression on his face. Ichigo immediately knew who was waiting for him.

Ichigo was full of questions at this point and the familiar man on the ground saw this in his eyes. Ichigo then witnessed something that shocked him, he viewed the man on the ground wave at him and then vanished. "Ulquiorra," Ichigo whispered slowly. The orange haired boy quickly turned to the clock on the wall, to his relief only five minutes until he can go and speak with his old rival.

Ichigo busted out of the front doors with Senna chasing after him in confusion. "What are you doing Ichigo," she asked but she was ignored as Ichigo looked around frantically. "Ulquiorra," he screamed several times. The rest of the group came to see why Ichigo was acting so strangely. "Do you have to yell," asked a flat voice from behind the group. Ichigo whipped around to see that indeed Ulquiorra was leaning against the school wall's behind him. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime jumped as they knew who he was, and it didn't take long for Rukia to figure this mystery out either.

"Ulqui...," before Ichigo could finish he was interrupted. "Please let me speak first," Ulquiorra said with his usually depressed voice. "First of all I am not here to fight you. Secondly if you are going to ask me how it is I am here, then I have no answer for you."

"Wait you said our dual was unfinished," Ichigo acknowledged with confusion. "Yes I did say such a thing," Ulquiorra replied, "But I realize it is not you and I who's dual is unfinished because I defeated you." Ulquiorra then looked at Hichigo, "It is our dual that is not finished," Hichigo smirked and rolled his eyes, "So are you saying you want to fight me?" "No," Ulquiorra replied, "I know better than to fight someone who is stronger than me." Ichigo suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt as he hated the concept of his conflict with the Espada standing before him. "Ulquiorra," the large green eyes looked back at Ichigo, "I see you don't have your mask," Ichigo continued as he looked to the ground. "But please tell me you still have your powers." Ulquiorra recognized Ichigo's mood and replied, "At the moment I have not recovered them, but in dear time I will."

Ichigo was relieved to here this. Ulquiorra's eyes then fell on Senna, "I've studied all of Ichigo's allies but never once you." "Oh, my name's Senna," she replied cheerfully. Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow as her joy caught him off guard, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer," he stated as he lightly bowed to her. "Uh Senna," Ichigo said and both he and Ulquiorra stepped away from the group. Ichigo was thankful he brought Kon along and swallowed the green pill, "Ulquiorra and I are gonna talk for awhile, so why don't you tell everybody where we'll be going in about a week." With that the two vanished and Senna turned with excitement to inform her friends about the trip.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra reappeared on a roof top, "Ichigo," Ulquiorra said as he turned to his former foe, "What is this Universal Humanity Coalition I've been hearing of?" Ichigo took a look around, "The UHC is the new world government, and the World of the Living is now know as the United Sovereignty. The UHC discovered Reishi, and had ever since became the strongest power out of all three dimensions." "I see," Ulquiorra replied with his eyes closed and continued, "It is almost blasphemy when you think about it. Humanity has always been the weakest form of existence. Now they can slaughter us all in an instant!"

"Tell me Ichigo," Ulquiorra said as he reopened his eyes. "Did you master your Vasto Lorde form?" Ichigo was confused, "W-What," "You heard me," Ulquiorra replied as he turned to Ichigo, "The form that your hollow used to defeat me, have you mastered it yet?" "I can master that," Ichigo asked in awe. "Why yes you can," Ulquiorra confirmed.

"Can they see us," Ulquiorra asked, "What," Ichigo asked as he did not understand the question. "People were eyeballing me on the street earlier, can they see us?" "Yes they can," Ichigo answered, "The UHC put up these beckons that would reveal all spiritual activity." "I see," Ulquiorra responded with his usual misery. "Well Ichigo, I have one final question. May I join you?".

"You want to join me," Ichigo asked with shock, "Yes, you defeated Aizen, yet I defeated you," Ulquiorra continued. "So I figured that I would join you, rather than serve you." "I have to ask my friends first," Ichigo replied hesitantly. "I understand," Ulquiorra replied, they returned to the group which had not moved from their original position.

"Ichigo," Rukia exclaimed as he returned. "I have to ask you all something," he stated with a serious tone.

Ulquiorra watched them debate from a distance he could not hear what they were saying, but he watched their lip movements carefully.

"I don't know Ichigo, what if he is trying to free Aizen," Uryu asked. "He told me since I defeated Aizen that he was willing to join us," Ichigo replied. "I don't think he looks that mean," Senna announced as she looked back at Ulquiorra, "I think he looks kind of sad."

"I really don't give a damn if he follows us around, as long as I get to fight him again," Hichigo stated with a devious grin.

"Aren't you guys going to ask me what I think," Kon demanded. "No," everyone replied, "Look," Hichigo said, "If he gets too dangerous I'll just kill him!" "Why is he so dangerous," Senna asked, "Well lets see," Hichigo replied, "He killed Ichigo twice! He kidnapped Orihime, and not to mention he's creepy as hell!" "Yeah, that's a lot of stuff," Senna said with her index and thumb holding up her chin.

The debate lasted for a few minutes, and finally they returned to the Espada. "Ulquiorra," Ichigo said breaking the silence, "Be honest when I ask, do you have any plans to free Aizen?" Ulquiorra sighed, "Let me show you something," Ulquiorra lifted his shirt to reveal that there was no longer a tattoo of the number four. He dropped the bottom of his shirt and lowered the collar, where there was no longer a hole. "You see, I am no longer an Espada, even if I were to gain my powers back I would be of no use to Aizen. There is also reason I no longer call him Lord as well."

Uryu then stepped up to the front of the group, "You can stay at my place, as I know Ichigo's house is full," Ichigo glared at his hollow when this was said. "My thanks," Ulquiorra stated as he bowed before them.

"Oh yeah, and we'll be leaving for Hong Kong in a week," Ichigo called to Ulquiorra as he and Uryu were walked away. "Hong Kong," Ulquiorra asked as he stopped and slightly turned his head, "I'll explain it to you," Uryu said as he stopped and turned around. Ulquiorra let out a sigh, "Very well."

Ichigo decided to walk home alone as he was planning to take a pit stop. He arrived at the Vizored hideout. He was immediately greeted by Hiyori as she kicked him in the head. "Ow what the hell you little brat," Ichigo yelled. "You haven't come by in awhile, I see you still suck at fighting too," she remarked.

"Whats all the commotion in here," asked Shinji as he entered the room. "Oh Ichigo how are you," he asked with a smile. "You know I heard from Kisuka that your hollow is free in the world! Is he being troublesome?" "No actually he has been fine," Ichigo stated, "Do you guys know whats going on? Has this happened to you before?" "No," Shinji responded, "Yeah, I've always thought it was impossible," Hiyori added. "Just be careful we don't know what he's up too yet," Shinji informed darkly.

"Well anyway, I came here to get some information," Ichigo stated as he jumped up from the ground. "Man you only come by when you want something! Alright what is it," asked Shinji with a sigh. "How can I master my hollow form?"

Shinji looked puzzled, "You mean your mask? You already have!" "No not the mask, I mean the full hollow form! Vasto Lorde is what I hear it's called."

Shinji looked to the ground, "You must not do that," he snapped, the reaction also startled Ichigo. "Do not peruse a power like that! It will only make your hollow's influence grow!"

"But he hasn't done anything remotely suspicious since he's been here," Ichigo refuted, "Plus have you guys mastered that form, right?" "We haven't tried it," Hiyori replied, "We're not stupid! It would be suicidal," she continued. "But I still..." Ichigo was interrupted, "That's enough Ichigo, promise me you won't chase that power," Shinji demanded. Ichigo sighed and complied, they spoke for a little while longer on friendlier topics. After awhile Ichigo, with his head down left the Vizored base.

"Hey there, King," said a familiar voice from behind that startled Ichigo. He turned around to see Hichigo leaning relaxingly on the outside wall to the Vizored warehouse. "What, did they turn you down," Hichigo asked mockingly as he approached his host. "What are you talking about," Ichigo asked with a scold as he looked away from his hollow. "You know they're just afraid right," Hichigo asked as he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "They know we're stronger than them. They know if we unite we could kill them all with one swing from Ol'Zangetsu!"

"What are you getting at," Ichigo asked aggressively, "I'm saying that they don't want you to have that power, only because you would be stronger than them." "Well I don't really care," Ichigo replied, "It's not like I'll need that form anyway!"

Hichigo grinned widely, "Oh no? What if someone much stronger than you comes up and tries to kill Orihime or Chad?" Hichigo noticed his argument was not succeeding however, he quickly came up with a new idea. "What if that same someone tries to kill Senna," he whispered. Hichigo's grin grew as he saw Ichigo's violent reaction to this, "We wouldn't want that to happen would we," Hichigo asked.

Ichigo snapped out of the train of thought his hollow was pulling him into, "Shut up," he said quietly as he walked away. Hichigo watched with a smile on his face as his host left the scene. "One day Ichigo! One day, and I'll be King!"


	22. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty: Revelations**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

It was three in the mourning, Senna and Hichigo crept into Ichigo's room. "Damn it I told him to be up thirty minutes ago," Senna said as they were ready to depart to Hong Kong. Ichigo was sleeping soundly, he had also purchased and replaced the window that Hichigo broke. "You know how heavily he sleeps at this hour! How the hell are we gonna get him up," Hichigo asked.

A light bulb came on in Senna's head, "I have an idea," she said confidently. "Oh God," the imp responded as he watched the purple haired enigma walk towards the bed. She was able to gently nudge Ichigo awake, "What the hell, Senna go away," he said tiredly. "Okay Ichigo I have no choice," Senna then abruptly climbed into Ichigo's bed and embraced him. Ichigo tried to get away, but Hichigo grabbed Senna's collar and threw her off the bed. "Damn girl, you're suppose to wake him up, not molest him!"

Hichigo grabbed his host and lifted him in the air. "You idiot! Get the hell up I have no time for this shit," he yelled and with that he threw Ichigo out of his prided window.

"Oh my God is he okay," Senna asked as she looked out of the broken glass, "I'll get him, you round up the mod souls and stuff them into the luggage," said Hichigo as he jumped out of the window. Senna walked slowly down the stairs in order to not wake anyone up, "Senna," asked a tired voice from behind her. She jumped and looked back to see Yuzu rubbing the exhaustion out of her left eye. "Are you guys leaving now," she asked. Senna smiled as she loved Ichigo's sisters, she keeled down to Yuzu, "Yes we are. You should go back to sleep we'll be back in a few weeks or so."

Yuzu yawned, "Okay make sure Ichigo doesn't get into too much trouble." "Will do," Senna replied quietly as she watched Yuzu return to her room. She sighed and went down the stairs.

_(Helios's Perspective)_

"Another mission accomplished," I told myself as I put on my shoos with a hot coffee sitting on the table before me. This place is strange, and the people her seem to be very enlightened. I wonder if its because of the Kurosaki kid. When I first entered this town I felt that something was off, something was out of place. I had an especially bad feeling about finding the Shinenju as well. I kept getting the sense that while we are usually the bad guys in conspiracy movies. It seemed that Bain was hiding some info from us on this creature. Same with Davis, everybody was ready to get rid of those archives, and that's never a good sign.

As I take one last look around this old dusty warehouse I feel like I don't want to leave. It was pretty fun for some strange reason; whether Zeus was getting himself into a hilariously traumatizing situation, or one of Prometheus's psychotic experiments. Usually however, those two things would go hand in hand. "Whatever," I said aloud with a sigh as I stood up and took one last look around. This was my room for a few months, just some dusty storage unit that I stayed in while we hunted for a collection of useless memories. What the hell is the Commissioner smoking?"

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

"Hey, Helios, you coming," Zeus asked in the doorway of Helios's room. "Huh, yeah sure," with that Zeus darted away and Helios walked slowly, and stopped at the door. Helios silently took one last look at his temporary bedroom, and left to join his comrades in the main room.

Meanwhile Senna was still gathering her bags when Isshin walked down the stairs. "Uh Mr. Kurosaki I'm sorry if I woke you," Senna stated as she looked up at him. "Nah, it wasn't you it was that psycho Hichigo breaking windows!"

"Oh," Senna replied with a giggle as she finished gathering the bags. "You know," Isshin said, "Thanks to you I now remember what Ichigo's smile looked like." "Wait can Ichigo smile," Senna asked jokingly. "Well," Isshin said with an unusually serious expression, "I don't know if you know this, but when Ichigo was little. He and his mother were walking home one night, and she was murder." Senna covered her mouth with her right hand as she had never known what had been bothering Ichigo.

"He had always blamed himself for some reason, which is why he doesn't smile nor laugh. Which is why I was so surprised to see he had befriended someone like you. You two are polar opposites!"

Senna was silent and she heard Kurōdo crying in her luggage, she kicked it covertly in order to quiet him down. "While he is still in his _state_ I know that if anyone can bring him back to his old self its you," he said as he looked up at her. "Oh and don't let Hichigo help," Isshin continued.

"I wont," Senna replied with a wide smile however, that smile would soon fade. "I also hope that you and Ichigo have beautiful children together," Isshin said as he was now crying and looking at the alter to his wife. Senna's face turned beat red, but luckily Hichigo was standing in the doorway. "Ichigo! Your dad's perving out on Senna again," Hichigo called as he was relaxing against the door frame.

"What," Ichigo yelled as he ran into the dark living room. "The hell is wrong with you old man," Ichigo exclaimed as he drug his father up the stairs.

Ichigo managed to force his crying father back into his bedroom. "Ugh, why does he keep doing this," Ichigo asked himself.

Ichigo began to walk down the stairs until he was stopped by Karin as she was awoken by all the commotion. "Karin," Ichigo asked, "What are you doing up?" "What do you think," Karin asked angrily, "I'm up to say good bye Ichigo," she said in a kinder tone. "Bye Karin, I'll see you when I get back." Ichigo was about to walk away when he saw an expression on Karin's face, "Uh Karin," he asked. "You look like you want to ask me something." Karin sighed, "Why has it taken this long for Senna to come back," she asked. "W-What," Ichigo responded with confusion. "She was with you here a year or so ago! She spent the night here, so I was always wondering why she never came back!" Ichigo couldn't believe that Karin remembered her first encounter with Senna.

"Uh, I-," Ichigo was struggling with this question, as he himself also wished to know the answer. Karin looked up to see Ichigo smiling, yet his eyes were watering, "I plan to find the answer in Hong Kong," he stated. "Tell me when you come back," she replied and with that she walked back into the darkness. "Hey Ichigo," called her voice from the dark hallway, "Yeah," Ichigo replied. "Senna has been like a big sister for me these past few months," Ichigo smiled at this statement. "So please don't lose her in that giant concrete maze," Karin continued. "I wont," Ichigo confirmed. "And make sure you don't lose Hichigo either, he's funny," Karin called. Ichigo never thought it possible to give someone like Hichigo a complement, but he just heard it.

_(Uryu's Perspective)_

"These past few months have been crazy," I told Ulquiorra as we were walking down these dark and lonely streets. As expected he had no response, I think he and Chad would get along very well. "What the hell," I shouted in my head, I can't believe all of this. First of all I completely remember Senna, or at least the event that she was apart of, I never actually met her until her first day of school. I knew however, that he and Senna were close, and the last thing I wanted to do was remind him. I spoke with Chad and Orihime maybe, a year ago about this. They said they remembered the same things as I did. We agreed that day not to tell Ichigo as we all did not want him to be at a loss. I find it incredible that Senna has returned though, and I am curious as to why. I'm hoping the answer lies in the Pearl of the Orient!

Regardless however, I am happy to see that finally the Soul Society cannot stick their noses into humanity's affairs again. I am proud that we as people have stepped up, and united against a common enemy. The same enemy that killed my grand father, and wiped out my people.

I know that one day I will enlist as an Agent, but if Ichigo ever needs my help, no matter what side he's on. I shall help him and keep the honor of the Quincy as I do it! Even if I hate myself after it is over.

_(Ulquiorra's Perspective)_

Why, why did it come to this? I am now joining forces with humans, I am no longer an Espada either! I am about to embark on what appears to be a harmless vacation. Yet, for some reason I highly doubt that is where it will stay. I feel as if I am being dragged onto a great adventure, or rather a journey with unparalleled danger. I hope I will be able to achieve my Resurrection form while I am in this place called Hong Kong, but only time will tell.

I in no way however, regret the decision I had made to join Ichigo and his allies. This is very different from when I was serving under Aizen. He dominated us and forced us to do his will, and I highly doubt he cared if any of his servants died for him. I could blame the loss of my powers on Ichigo and Hichigo, but the truth is... it was my own fault in the end. It was my own fault, for trusting Aizen.

I wonder why I am still alive as well. I could say it was the love and memories of the people I left behind, but I would rather slit my own throat than let something that ridiculous be the case!

_(Chad's Perspective)_

I'm happy to go to Hong Kong! I am happy that I will have Ichigo's back once again. I know this sounds like a vacation, but I cant shake the feeling that this will be the gateway to chaos. I also have a feeling the UHC is behind a lot of what will be to come. I hope the dream I had last night doesn't come true. I had a dream that the whole world was fighting itself, and that my friends and I were caught right in the middle of it.

I am ready to be there for Ichigo yet again, I am especially grateful that yesterday he stopped by my house just to thank me for being such a useful and faithful friend. It was really unlike him to say such a nice thing, but it was incredible to hear that I have not been a burden.

_(Orihime's Perspective)_

Why am I cursed with such envy? I could feel light tears running down my eyes as I walked slowly to the airport with my bags at my side. I lost myself in the train of thought that if Senna was still dead Ichigo and I would be happy. How could I have thought such a thing!?

I have to become close friends with Senna to make up for such a thought! I have to let Ichigo live his life, with or without me. I just cant wait to get on the plan where I'll be able to see my friends, and maybe I wont be so lonely.

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

The Agents were now looking around the main room in extreme nostalgia. "God damn man I am actually gonna miss this place," Prometheus commented to Daedalus. "Yeah, I was surprised to wake up depressed today," Daedalus exclaimed. The two looked over at Zeus who was downing his very hot coffee, "Zeus are you okay man," Daedalus asked. "I-I'm fine man," Zeus replied in pain. As he hated to be awake at this time of night.

_(Prometheus's Perspective)_

"Damn why do I not want to leave this stupid town," I asked myself in my deepest thought as I was disabling the equipment. For some reason though I thought back to Agent Orion. He called me evil that night. He cursed me, there was heavy rain outside and I was there for a specific reason, revenge. We Recon Agents don't usually partake in such foolish actions, but I found this to be a good reason to do something meaningless. It was for Agent Daedalus, I looked over to him while he was facing the opposite direction.

I was lying that day when I told Orion that it was he who was to blame for his family's death. But that was a lie I took great pleasure in telling! He was not wrong that day either, I do treat every battle like a psychological thriller. Because that is what that little piece of metal in my skull wants. My power module is what gives me my power. Every Agent has one, it reads our genetic make up, and decides what powers we are to receive.

While the UHC would not agree with me, the real inspiration for this technology came from the Zanpakutōs except our powers are much more godly.

So I can understand why Orion asked me why I was given such power and influence, but I don't really care enough to search for an answer.

_(Zeus's Perspective)_

Wow, who knew this little town could be so much fun!? I like it even if it has a Sadomasochist ice skating rink, and a bunch of crazy people that walk up to you and shout the end is nigh! You get that in a lot of cities, especially New York, but the people there don't really care if your listening to them or not, so these are two completely different flavors of crazy we're talking about! Hell, even the electric panda bears were awesome! Hey, I never told the guys about that. Essentially when I went to the zoo I thought it was cool as shit that they had pandas. When I got there though, a man told me that all of the bears abruptly killed each other, and so they had to get these replacement robot things for the kids!

He thinks it was due to some unnatural behavior or some abnormal phenomenon, but I know better! I'm pretty sure those male pandas just saw a hot babe and ended up fighting to the death as to who would get her, but they must have also killed her in the process! Either that, or they got into a fight over some bad ass bamboo!

I'm glad everyone gets a happy ending, or at least for now. Oh and no not happy endings like in the perverted way! Even, ah whats her name... whatever, even the Shinenju is able to live peacefully here in the United Sovereignty. Speaking of which I remember after we had gotten out of the Valley of Screams Daedalus stopped me and wondered how I knew so much. I told him I just did some research, its all there in the archives. But he then asked me one thing that I could not respond to at the time, but I can now.

He looks at me and he says, "Hey, why do you think the Shinenju allowed itself to die? And I'm not talking about the answer we already have, that it knew both worlds would be destroyed if not!" I have been thinking on that ever since and I finally have a response. I don't know why the she did that, of course we cant eliminated the whole I am the valiant hero who saves the two worlds thing. Yet, I feel like there was more to it. I have the strangest feeling that she could give a damn about protecting the two worlds, but she was protecting something. I just wonder what that could be!

_(Icarus's Perspective)_

Man I cannot wait to get back to Hong Kong! I think it is absolute bullshit we don't get to go to the penthouse, but at least that redheaded guy and his friends will have fun. As long as they don't touch my awesome home made grape wine. I think there is still a bottle left in the cellar, but I haven't been there in forever.

I don't know why, yet I have always been paranoid about what I don't here when going on a mission. What I mean is, I didn't feel like they told us everything when we were sent to search for the Shinenju. There were a lot of inconsistencies as well. I'm just glad we didn't have to kill the poor girl! I know she isn't a human, or a soul, or anything at all.

But I was reading the case files of the person she was based on, and the reports from the Soul Society about the conflict. What I found disturbed me. From what I can gather, nobody wanted this person alive in the beginning, and even though Daedalus and Prometheus call me crazy for thinking this, but I believe that is the only reason this girl, 'Senna' was the bases for the Shinenju! I also said that the Shinenju was indeed a soul.

I even brought this up to Bain, but he said, oh get this you know what he said? He said and I quote, "That theory is not provable, and no real standing ground in reality nor the situation I am studying!" What the fuck does that even mean!? I told him in an email and I never heard a response because I think I pissed him off. "The fact of the matter is, you say that Shinenju is a collection of memories, and memories only. If that is true then why does it have the appearance of a human. Why does it have the ability to love, hate, think, and make choices based on it's own morality or logic? The answer is simple, that Shinenju is based on someone that existed and was alive at some point! Prometheus saw the damn grave himself!"

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

The Agents were ready to leave at this point, "Are we really done here," Zeus asked as he took a final look around. "Yeah," Daedalus replied as he stared at the ceiling with a sigh. "Let's go," Icarus announced. The Agents left however, Daedalus was the last one to leave. He looked back at all of the dismantled computers, and broken down crates. He looked at the house of cards he built the night before just to mark in history that he was here.

He smiled at it, he smiled at the warehouse he once knew as a temporary home. He slowly turned off the lights as he knew they would never be turned on again. However, once he closed the door, a gust of wind flew from the door into the main room, and his beautiful house of cards, gently fell apart.

The group arrived at the airport around the same time. To their surprise Rukia, Renji, Hanatarō, Urahara, and Yoruichi were there to bid farewell. "Ichigo you guys be careful," Rukia stated with a smile. "Yeah, and don't let Hichigo out of your sight," Renji stated as he waved. Hichigo flipped Renji off and the Agents arrived soon after. "Ichigo! Right on time. Daedalus said as he and the team looked around. "So are you guys ready to go," Prometheus asked as Zeus and Daedalus went over to someone in a black suit waiting by a strange door. Daedalus uttered what appeared to be some type of code phrase and the man in the suit opened the door quietly.

He looked back to see Ichigo and his friends say good bye to the group of people here to see them off. "Lets go," he called. Everyone filed into the plane.

Ichigo and Senna sat together on one of the back rows, he let Senna sit next to the window as he knew she would love the view. She immediately let the mod souls out of her bags. She however, noticed Kon stood up from her luggage. Senna grew angry to see a pair of her underwear were (unintentionally) on Kon's head. "You pervert," she yelled and threw Kon to the other side of the plane. Kon landed in Zeus's lap who was sitting afar. "Uh, its not what you think," he stated dizzily but panicked to see he was with Zeus. "A talking toy!? Aw no way this is cool as shit," he said as he grabbed Kon, preventing any means of escape.

_(Senna's Perspective)_

I watched with excitement as we flew high into the air. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. When we had reached the highest point this plane would take us and leveled off, I looked down at the night time clouds and land below us. By this time dawn was shining on the hills making it an even more beautiful sight. I realized quickly that my motto had been proven right yet again. As I had always said, "When you're up high, all the stuff that seems confusing and messed up, suddenly becomes crystal clear." I know this now because I had just remembered something. I forgot what I had said to Ichigo when I was returning the memories of the blanks. I know for a fact he doesn't remember either.

I looked over at him to see he was reading a magazine and listening to music at the same time. I think I know how to remind him though! I planned it for about two seconds or so, he was phased out right now so I would say this would be the perfect time. I grabbed his collar with both of my hands and pulled him close to me. He was about to say something, but I kissed him before he could. I felt him trying to resist and pull himself away, but I wont release him until I am sure he remembers what I told him.

Although there was something else that became _crystal clear_ to me. It was a rage he had deep within him. It was the same feeling that made Hichigo always smile, and it was much greater than his usual crankiness. I felt it twice before, just after I told Ichigo I loved him. Also when he took me to my grave. It seemed as if he was ready to kill everyone and anyone who came his way! Whatever it is, I don't think it belongs to Ichigo naively. Of course I am not worried about it now as I was still trying to restrain Ichigo without making a scene.

_(Hichigo's Perspective)_

Ah, my King, I always told Zangetsu he was very strong and at times very weak. When he is weak I will do everything in my power to devour him, and when he is strong I will proudly be his horse! I suddenly noticed something crazy, the rain stopped! I bet Ol'Zangetsu is happy, and yes even though I'm out here in the world I can still feel the rain. So this is what it's like to be dry, I remembered when I first woke up into existence, "If you call sitting on those damn skyscrapers existing!" All I ever felt was that same old rain. I never cared about it, but Zangetsu hated it with every fiber of his being.

I just wondered what could have stopped it. I looked back as the King was sitting in the row behind me, and to my disgust I saw Senna from what appeared to be forcefully making out with him. That defiantly made me sick to my stomach. I then wondered where it was I left off on the soliloquy in my mind. Ah whatever, if it was important I would have remembered it!

_(Daedalus's Perspective)_

I looked back at Ichigo, to my surprise he was kissing the Shinenju, or maybe the Shinenju was... Whatever, I looked back in the first place because I wanted to confirm something, and I did. I was just like him when I was his age. I wanted to protect everyone around me, but I realized a mentality like that isn't realistic and it isn't healthy thinking. I became Recon Agent Daedalus of Team One, and I started a family. Although, being a Recon Agent, and doing your job means you will have a lot of enemies!

I remember getting a call from Zeus, he arrived at my house due to the emergency call Prometheus received from my wife. I was driving to the scene, but he beat me to it. "Daedalus, I made it to your house," he told me grimly. I asked him what it was like and he said I needed to be there to see it.

I arrived to see the aftermath, half of my house was burnt. I never knew why, but instead of regular soldiers the UHC sent spec-ops to secure the house. I walked into my living room to see my wife burnt to a crisp and completely dismembered. I was not an emotional guy, and some went as far as to call me a sociopath, needless to say I did not react right away to seeing this. I saw Zeus standing in the kitchen with his face buried in his right palm. I walked into the room and looked to my right, I saw my daughter lying on the floor dead. One of the spec-ops informed me that some of the rebels from the Black Mutiny, which at that point happened only mouths ago. Charged into my house, two held down my wife and chopped her up, while another three went into the kitchen.

Apparently they hit my daughter with a frying pan and lit the stove, where they then melted her face on it. I did not react to this either, but my team did as we were always on the look out for each other. That night I got another call except this one was from Prometheus. He told me that he had cause Orion to kill his family, as he was apparently the one who ordered the traitors into my home.

I looked back at Ichigo again and hoped, he would not make the same mistakes I did. I can only hope!

_(Ichigo's Perspective)_

That purple haired lunatic finally let me go, and she just looked cheerfully out the window as if nothing happened. I'm pretty sure that was an attempt to jog a memory of mine, and it worked. Although, I'm more concerned right now about something else. Lately I've been hearing Zangetsu, I wonder what he wants, I'll talk to him when we get to the penthouse. I have been thinking about a completely different thing as well.

Vasto Lorde, that's the power I don't have, but if I do have it I would be as Hichigo says, _'complete!'_ I thought long on this and the decision finally arrived into my head. I took another look at Senna, "I'm sorry Shinji," I uttered in my head.

_(Zangetsu's Perspective)_

I was still waiting, waiting for the other soul to return and make his next move so our chess game could continue. I knew very well he was behaving himself, and I've noticed something else. I looked up in the sky to see the rain had stopped. It stopped abruptly, I thought it was too good to be true.

Unfortunately I was right, I felt gentle sand caress my face and I looked to my left. I saw a monster of the same form the other soul used to defeat Ulquiorra. It was staring at me quietly as it deeply breathed in and out, I could see no pupils in it's eyes either. "Who are you," I asked but no answer came.

I noticed that behind this monster was a large sand storm. A sand storm means only one thing, and that would be Ichigo's unrelenting rage. Although I have never seen a sand storm before. So whatever is causing this storm, is unnaturally extreme!

**FIN**

_Note: I hope you all enjoyed this arc, please tell me your thoughts. Also, the Hong Kong arc will be coming soon!_


End file.
